The Art of Living and Dying
by tonygirl
Summary: Getting away from a life that's mapped out for you from birth has its advantages . . . and disadvantages. Rated T mainly not to make the powers that be angry. OC
1. Chapter 1

OK, folks. This is sorta a crossover fic between my other fic "So Much for My Happy Ending?" (Not the alternate ending. But, you can read it, if you like!) But, you can certainly read this without reading the other fic and not be confused. The characters in the other fic only briefly flit in and out, so I don't exactly consider it too much of a crossover. Hence, the reason it is not in the crossover section. Let me know if you disagree once this gets going. Once you see the main character's last name, if you're any type of 'MASH' fan, you'll know who she belongs to. Anywho . . . thanks for reading!

Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I own no rights to any of the Dukes of Hazzard characters (except for Rebecca. She's mine.). If I did own the rights, I sure wouldn't be writing fan fiction! - tonygirl

***********************************

"I _hate_ spiders!"

Rebecca swiped at the flimsy web with the edge of a yellowed newspaper, the offending insect creeping away before she could squash it. She figured it was waiting for an opportune moment to jump out at her again. The thought of it made her shiver.

"You alright?" A voice called from the first floor, his wrinkled face obscuring the only light she had in the storage cellar.

"Yeah, Mr. Buxby, I'm fine. Just plain peachy."

"Deadline's at 4. See that you have that piece ready by then."

Rebecca made a face and mimicked her editor's words under her breath. Grabbing the few crumbling papers she had found with information on the proposed highway through Hazzard County, she scrambled up the rickety stairs as fast as she could manage. Straight back into the stuffy office.

The only good thing about the spider-infested cellar was it was cool.

_This Georgia heat is going to kill me. If the mosquitoes don't carry me off first._

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she flopped the papers on her desk with a dusty thump. The phone rang shrilly, and she was glad to hear that Buxby answered it after one ring. Since they were the only two employees of _The Hazzard Gazette_, Rebecca often found herself answering phones and typing letters, tasks that would _normally_ be delegated to a receptionist.

But, Hazzard was no normal town, this she had already figured out. And Jefferson Davis Hogg, too cheap to hire any extra help for the paper he owned, had declared that Rebecca was a woman, so she could answer the phones, as well as complete her other duties as cub reporter for _his_ paper.

She actually couldn't find any business in town that J.D. Hogg didn't have his paunchy fingers wrapped around, anyway, legal or not. Including this highway that was to go straight through the orphan's home outside of town, leaving 15 children without anywhere to go.

Her father always told her to stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. And 15 parentless children seemed about as helpless as it gets

Determined, Rebecca pulled out her notes and started thumbing through the papers, the small oscillating fan on her desk kicking up dust each time it blew warm air over them.

She jumped when Buxby slammed down the phone.

"Rebecca! Get over here!"

Dusty and tired, Rebecca could help but snap back. "I'm just right here, not halfway across the county! You don't have to yell!"

She could have kicked herself, but her temper always got her into trouble. She had managed to control it, until now, at least.

Buxby just stared for a moment, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Wondered if you had any spunk in you, girl. Now, get over to the county jail on the double. They've nabbed the guys who robbed the jewelry store last night."

Finally! A _real_ story!

Grateful to escape the stuffy office, Rebecca grabbed a notepad and a pencil and scurried down the block to the county jail. She had only been there once, the day she arrived in Hazzard, summoned there by the man who hired her from the many applicants he claimed to have received for the job.

Truthfully, she was the only applicant.

Hazzard County wasn't exactly the hub of the world.

Just graduating from Boston College with an English degree, she had decided teaching was not for her and instead applied for any writing positions that she could find. After most of them turned her down because of lack of experience, she was surprised when she received a hearty reply from the owner of _The Hazzard Gazette,_ namely Boss Hogg.

Her father was appalled at her determination to live in the 'squalid South', as he so eloquently put it. She didn't even have to work!

"But, dear, they don't even have a theatre! You love the theatre!" He tried to convince her to stay, but failed.

Her mother just smiled and winked at her, always there to even out her father's superior attitude.

Enos Strate looked up from what she knew was a comic book when she walked in the door.

"Hey, Rebecca!" He fumbled to hide his comic book and stand up without knocking anything over. "Didn't expect to see you over here. Today, I mean."

Enos had been recruited the first day she was here to help her move her things into the little cottage she was renting in town, also owned by J.D. Hogg. His childlike honesty was refreshing, and she often found herself in the deputy's company. They frequently had lunch together at one of the nearby cafes when he wasn't on patrol.

"Mr. Buxby got a call that the Sheriff caught whoever robbed the jewelry store and wanted me to check it out."

Enos's face fell. "I don't know . . ."

She loved an argument. "Oh, c'mon! Don't you want the sheriff to have some good publicity?" _For once. _

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane was notorious for being able to bumble even the simplest tasks. Something _else_ Rebecca had figured out almost immediately upon arrival in this friendly, yet strange, town.

Something snuffled at her leg, and thinking of spiders, she almost jumped out of her skin. Instead she looked down at a baggy-skinned basset hound.

"Hey, Flash, girl. Holdin' down the fort?" Absently, Rebecca reached down and scratched the dog's ears, still trying to get Enos to agree to let her see the perpetrators.

Obviously struggling with his decision, Enos looked perplexed. "If the sheriff finds out . . ."

Rebecca waved her hand. "You know that Sheriff Coltrane was probably the one who called Buxby! What would it hurt if I asked them a few questions?"

"I just don't think they did it!" Enos finally spit out.

"If you don't think they did it, then why does the sheriff think they did?" She could tell the deputy was troubled by the situation. And, it was almost like pulling teeth to get the information she wanted out of him.

"Wweelll – hefoundthejewelsintheircarbutIstilldon'tthinktheydidit."

Rebecca had to concentrate on what he just said. "Well, who would put them in their car, then?"

Enos shrugged. "I dunno. But, it's just not like Bo and Luke to do something like that." He leaned in closer. "I think it's a trap."

"What kind of trap?" While not trained in print journalism, she was generally nosy enough to satisfy her new editor. And a trap seemed unlikely in this place, especially to Rebecca.

Enos grabbed a flyer of his desk. "We got these wanted flyers in the mail today, and I think these guys are somewhere nearby, and they put the jewels in the General at some point."

Rebecca studied the grainy black-and-white photos, trying to figure out what or who "the General" was without looking like an idiot. One of the perpetrators was a short, balding man while the other was rather large and scary looking. _Wanted for jewelry theft in Capital City_ jumped out at her.

"Not a bad presumption, Enos. What do the guys you have in the jail cell say?"

"That we've been proven guilty before we've even had our right to a trial."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at the rather sullen reply coming from the holding cell around the corner. She glanced at Enos.

He let out a large breath. "Oh, go ahead. Just don't let Boss or the Sheriff know I let you." He led her around the corner and up a couple of stairs. Stepping out of her line of vision, he said, "Boys, I want you to meet Miss Rebecca Winchester. She's the new girl at the paper I've been tellin' you about."

Rebecca didn't know what exactly she was expecting – perhaps a couple of rough-looking characters covered with tattoos and leather. Or maybe some street-weary vagabonds that were so common on the streets of Boston.

Nothing prepared her for the men the sheriff had deemed criminals. Two pairs of blue eyes studied her just as she was studying them. More like she was admiring them, to be exact. They both had the same rugged good looks gained from physical labor, probably on a farm. However, while one of them had a playful glint in his eyes, the other seemed to watch her with careless indifference, his own blue eyes wary.

But, neither one of them really looked like criminals.

"Well, well. We've heard a lot about you, Miss Winchester. But, we didn't expect you to be . . . so, well, danged pretty. The last reporter at the paper was old enough to be my grandmother. I'm Bo Duke."

Rebecca found herself blushing, and she shook his hand he offered through the iron bars.

"Please. It's just Rebecca. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well."

Bo grinned at her, his eyes twinkling merrily, and she couldn't help but grin back. "You're not from around here, are you? Your accent . . ."

"Is decidedly Yankee. I know. I'm from Boston."

"Massachusetts?"

She got that a lot down here. "No. Mars."

Bo laughed, not at all stung by her comment. "Guess I deserved that one."

Luke rolled his eyes heavenward at his cousin's antics. Normally, Bo's obvious flirtation with the opposite sex rarely bothered him, but today it did. "Only you would try to court a woman from a jail cell."

Bo winked at Rebecca. "Ignore him. My cousin has issues with being behind bars for a crime he didn't comment." He motioned toward his cousin. "C'mon, Luke, don't you have something nice to say to this ray of sunshine here?"

Luke studied her through the bars as she stared back at him with those whiskey-colored eyes of hers. Eyes that caught him off guard the moment she stepped around the corner. While she watched him, she brushed a strand of dark hair off her cheek with a well-manicured nail. _Probably never done a day's honest work in her life._ While not drop-dead gorgeous, she actually was quite pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way. And she had great legs. "Hi," he mumbled.

Rebecca nodded once in response, mentally kicking herself for being so aloof. But, it seems he could have been a _little_ more friendly himself.

Bo turned around. "I know that's _not_ the best you can do."

Luke rolled his eyes. "We've got bigger problems on our hands, remember? While we're stuck _here_," he gestured around the jail, "the real criminals are getting away out _there_."

Rebecca wrapped her hands around the bars and peered at Bo's sullen cousin, a bought of boldness seizing her. "And what would you do if you _weren't_ stuck in here?" she whispered, out of Enos's hearing.

He stepped as close to her as the cell door would allow, resisting the instinct to wrap his hands around hers. Instead, he gripped the bars just above her hands. Figuring she was easily intimidated, he was surprised when her gaze never wavered.

"We would catch them ourselves."

"Really? Seems a little . . . overconfident. Don't you think?"

Luke shrugged. "It's either that or stay in this cell forever." He glanced up at Enos, who was watching the entire exchange pensively and trying not to eavesdrop. "I'm sure Boss and Rosco would _love_ that."

His gaze returned to hers, and her legs almost turned to jelly as his blue eyes stared into her own. She hadn't noticed it at first glance, but his eyes had small flecks of gold in them. Instead of succumbing to her first instinct of swooning – must be this damn Georgia heat! – she squared her shoulders and raised her chin a notch, meeting his gaze evenly.

"You don't think we can find them?" he whispered. Her perfume – something exotic, like coconut - floated around him, making him a little dizzy.

She leaned in closer, surprised by her own brazen attitude. "Not behind bars, you won't."

He lowered his voice another notch. "Then help get us out of here. The keys are hanging in the corner."

She resisted the urge to glance over at the keys on a rusty nail. The idea of helping someone she had just met escape from a jail cell in a town she had only lived in for two weeks almost made her laugh aloud. But, this was a strange place, indeed.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. Just desperate."

Rebecca crossed her arms protectively in front of her. "Well, I'm not going to rot in jail with you just to see you escape back to whatever swamp you came from."

"Boy, you must have cornered the market on conceit." He enjoyed the flare of indignation in her eyes.

"No, just slightly more level-headed," she said in a clipped voice.

Enos cleared his throat nervously, hoping to get their attention. Bo shook his head at the deputy, clearly enjoying the scene in front of them.

Luke and Rebecca didn't even notice the exchange. "Well, if you won't get me those keys, then maybe you can at least take out that notepad of yours and start taking notes. That is your job, isn't it? To report the truth? Or is it just to stand here and argue?"

Rebecca knew she was flushed to the roots of her hair at his comment, infuriated at his attitude. Snatching the notepad out of the back pocket of her denim skirt, she snapped open the cover and stepped back.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I will have to make it sound more _presentable_ for the paper."

Luke squared his jaw, knowing he deserved her anger. Uncle Jesse would kill him if he ever found out how disrespectful he'd been, but she somehow knew how to push all his buttons.

But, he had an idea.

Reaching through the bars, he snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Hey!" Rebecca reached for it, but missed. She narrowed her eyes. "Give that back!"

"I have a better idea. Why don't _I_ write it down myself, so I can be sure _you'll_ get it right?"

"Oh, so you _can_ write, huh?"

Luke glanced up at her as he scribbled furiously, Bo watching him curiously. "Just because we're from the south, doesn't mean we're stupid."

"And just because I'm female doesn't mean you can pick on me." She reached between the bars and snatched at the paper as he finished writing. Their fingers briefly touched, and she froze, shocked at the sensation that traveled throughout her entire body.

He smiled at her lazily before depositing the notepad into her hand.

Embarrassed at her reaction and even more embarrassed that he seemed to notice, Rebecca stepped back from the bars, hoping to regain her composure with distance. "Good luck with your . . . endeavors, gentlemen," she heard herself say, hoping she could muster enough sense to walk out the door without falling. Hell, she had already made a total ass of herself by almost fainting at some country boy's touch! That's just what she needed now, to fall flat on her face!

She brushed past Enos, almost forgetting he was there. "Oh . . . thanks."

"Yeah, sure." Enos said, taking off his hat and scratching his head as he watched her stalk from the courthouse. He looked back at Luke, acted like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Shaking his head, he returned to his desk and his comic book.

Bo watched his cousin incredulously. "Luke, are you out of your mind? You were downright mean to that girl! What's gotten into you?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair and walked to the back of the small cell. From the ground-level window, he glimpsed her stalking down the nearby sidewalk, obviously angry, her long brown hair streaming behind her. He studied her retreating figure, liking what he saw, then cursing at the avenue his thoughts were taking.

"It didn't bother you that she treated us like we weren't good enough to shine her shoes?"

"Well, she didn't act that way until you insulted her first!" Bo pointed out. "I'd of treated you that way, too, if you said some of the things to me that you said to her!"

"I hope she's not mad enough to follow my instructions."

"Huh?"

He told his cousin what he wrote.

Bo grinned. "I bet you a beer at the Boar's Nest she throws it in the trash."

Luke saw the look in her eyes when their hands touched. He didn't think so. "It's a bet."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca threw cold water on her face in the musty bathroom at the paper.

_Damn humidity! Everything's musty in this stupid place!_

She studied herself in the cracked mirror. She always thought her nose was a little too upturned and her cheeks too prominent for her face. While not tall like her oldest brother Emerson, she wasn't short and pudgy either. Just average. That was always what she was, and it never bothered her. Her younger sister Hannah was always the beauty in the family, inheriting their mother's red hair, green eyes and sassy attitude that men always found so appealing. While not without her share of gentlemen callers, Rebecca never really thought twice about a man's opinion of her, usually too engrossed in her championship equestrian team or her writing to care.

She looked down at her knee-length denim skirt and light-colored peasant blouse. The denim seemed fitting for the area, but after her encounter in the jailhouse with that . . . that _infuriating_ man, all she felt was frumpy and sweaty.

Sticking her tongue out at her reflection, she fiddled with the rusty doorknob and flopped back down at her desk.

"Find out anything interesting at the courthouse?"

She thought about Luke's intense gaze. _It seems I've lost my mind._ "I guess."

"Who'd they say did it?"

Rebecca cleared her throat, reaching for the notepad she had flung carelessly on her desk. "Two local guys. Bo and Luke Duke."

Buxby remained silent, and Rebecca turned around to face the editor. His shoulders were shaking, and it took her a moment to realize he was laughing.

"What on _earth_ is so funny?"

"J.D. Hogg has been trying to pin something on those two for years and years. I guarantee you they didn't steal those jewels!"

Now, Rebecca was really confused. "But . . ._why_?"

Buxby wiped at his eyes with a handkerchief. "It goes way back to his rum-running days when J.D. and Jesse Duke, those two fellow's uncle, were competing against in other."

_Rum running? What the hell was that?_

At her expression, he stopped. "Moonshine. It's illegal to make and sell it on your own."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Boss is their parole officer from when Bo and Luke got caught running shine. Jesse Duke made a deal with the government that if they didn't throw the boys in jail, he'd never make any shine again. Shame, too. Jesse Duke knew how to make those stills sing."

"How . . . interesting." Actually, it was. This was the kind of stuff she had only read about in cheap novels. Who knew it happened in real life?

Absently, Rebecca flipped open the cover of her notepad, deep in thought when she came to the page where Luke had written. His words, written in a strong hand, jumped out at her.

_Go see Cooter Davenport. Tell him to get over to the courthouse with a diversion._

She tapped a nail on her desk in annoyance.

_Oh, so now I'm running errands for him, too._

If she helped him, and he really was guilty, then she could be in big-time trouble. And that's the last thing she needed after convincing her father she could handle living and working on her own.

She tore the sheet out of the notepad and almost balled it up and tossed it in the overflowing wastebasket by her desk.

However, if the cousins really _were_ innocent as Buxby said they were, they sure needed a chance to prove it.

Sighing, she smoothed out the sheet and rose.

"I'll be right back. I have to . . . run a quick errand."

Buxby waved his hand at her in reply, too bogged down in the weekly Sunday church reports to care.

Rebecca drove past the Davenport garage to and from work each day. Who she assumed was the proprietor – how he got the name Cooter, she didn't know – waved at her each morning, and she eventually waved back after growing accustomed to the friendliness of strangers in this little town.

She walked the few blocks to the ramshackle building. He was rooting around underneath the hood of a large orange car with a '01' painted on the sides. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat expectantly.

He peered up at her and grinned. "Howdy! What can I do for you?"

Rebecca didn't quite know what to say. How did she explain the strange turn this day had taken?

He wiped his hands on an equally dirty grease rag. "Now, I've seen you toodlin' around in that little foreign job of yours. It looks too new to be having any problems."

She cringed. A graduation gift from her grandparents. It was definitely out of place in Hazzard.

"No. No, my car's fine. I'm just . . . well, I'm supposed . . .are you Cooter Davenport?"

"Yes, ma'am, at your service. I'd shake, but I'd hate for your pretty little hands to get dirty."

Rebecca remembered her manners, tearing her gaze away from the orange behemoth of a car – _was that really a Confederate flag?_ She smiled hesitantly. "Mr. Davenport . . ."

"Please. Call me Cooter."

"OK . . . Cooter. I'm Rebecca Winchester with _The Gazette_. After a rather – um strange encounter at the county jail, I'm supposed to give you this." She handed him the note.

He unfolded it and immediately grinned. "Oh, this'll be good! Hey, you wanna come along? Might could use the help."

Rebecca shook her head. "Oh, no! I wouldn't want to . . . um . . . intrude."

"Well, Rebecca Winchester, you've been a big help. Let me get the ol' General tuned up a bit, and I'll just mosey on over to the jail for a little diversion."

"Oh, so _this_ is the General everyone keeps talking about!"

Cooter looked so proud, you'd have thought it was his. "Fastest car around."

Rebecca studied underneath the hood, which looked nothing like the engine of her little roadster. "When Enos kept talking about 'the General,' I thought he might have been talking about a horse or something."

"You're Enos's new girlfriend, aren't you?"

Rebecca shook her head absently, intrigued by this masculine-looking vehicle. "He's been a good friend, since I'm new in town and don't know anyone. I guess I've adopted him as my brother. I have two of them at home, and I miss them just a bit, I suppose." She reached for the door handle and pulled, but nothing happened.

She looked quizzically at Cooter.

"It's a racecar. You climb through the window."

"Oh." Rebecca shook her head, wondering why in the world you would want to weld perfectly good car doors shut. "Besides, Enos seems to be quite infatuated with someone named Daisy. Talks about her consistently."

Cooter grinned. "Him and half the town." He slammed the hood shut on the car. "Listen, thanks again. I'll make sure I take care of this as soon as possible." He winked at Rebecca, who smiled weakly at him before turning and wandering back to the newspaper.

************************************

Later, she was so engrossed in her piece on the legalities on the new highway that she almost missed the commotion across the road at the jailhouse. By the time she looked up, the orange car was roaring by the building, two police cars with lights and sirens blaring following close behind. She glanced over at her editor, hoping she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

"Well, looks like they're at it again," Buxby mumbled, disinterested in the entire exchange.

Rebecca returned to her work, relieved.

"Oh, those Duke boys. Let me tell you, they have cut a swath through any available women in this part of the state like Sherman through Georgia."

Rebecca folded another towel before placing it in the wicker basket at her elderly neighbor's feet. She reached for another one and unclipped it, mentally berating herself for acting like a fool. Her neighbor had told her story after story of the Duke family escapades, and she felt like an idiot for her brief fantasies about Luke. She realized Ms. Dot was still talking away.

" . . . daughter Angie, you know, the one who lives in Charleston? She had a brief fling with that Bo Duke, and let me tell you, I almost didn't see her for two whole weeks while she was out galavanting. And that Luke – woo wee, that boy makes my knees weak, and I'm pushing 80." She paused thoughtfully. "But, you know, their Uncle Jesse always had that same affect on me." She shrugged nonchalantly and continued with the laundry.

Rebecca had to stifle a giggle, thinking about proper Dot Agee 'galavanting' around with anyone.

As far as Rebecca knew, the boys had gotten away earlier in the afternoon and were still on the loose. She wondered if they really could catch the guys who actually robbed the jewelry store, or if that was just a bunch of macho talk.

Thinking about Luke's muscular, lean build, Rebecca actually didn't think it was so far-fetched.

She looked up in time to see Ms. Dot shake her finger in her face. "I see that dreamy look, young lady! Now, you stay away from them boys. They ain't nothin' but trouble, and you coming from such a fine family and all, well, it wouldn't be right!"

"Uh . . . yes, ma'am." Rebecca actually had no intention of getting involved with anyone in Hazzard County, let alone a Duke. Rebecca picked up the heavy laundry basket and followed her neighbor inside, pushing all thoughts of muscled arms and blue eyes out of her mind.

******************************************

"She _did_ give the note to Cooter! Guess I owe you a cold one, don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Luke mumbled. He leaned against the fender of the General, trying to train his thoughts on where the two guys that _really_ stole the jewels would be hiding out.

But, his mind wasn't cooperating. Somehow, a proud brunette with whiskey-colored eyes and a Yankee accent kept interfering with his thoughts.

While waiting on Cooter to show up with their diversion, he had asked Enos questions about Rebecca, finding out all sorts of information. And the more he heard, the more he realized she was way out of his league.

_She's not my type. Hell, she isn't anybody's type that I know. How she got involved with Enos, I'll never know. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't steal Enos's woman. But, Enos claimed they weren't seeing each other. She was just new in town and needed a friend. She looks capable enough of taking care of herself. Probably has a boyfriend at home. A rich boyfriend with fine manners and a huge mansion_.

Luke was surprised when a surge of jealousy. He didn't even know the girl! They had only talked long enough to argue and for her to stare down her aristocratic nose at him. He ran his hand through his hair, impatient with himself.

"Earth to Luke. What planet are you on there, buddy?" A light dawned in his mind. "She did have nice legs, didn't she?"

"Yeah and a snooty attitude to go along with them."

"She seemed really friendly to me. Maybe I'll ask her out sometime." He glanced sideways at Luke, hoping to get a rise out of him.

He was rewarded with a sharp look. "You stay away from her! She's nothing but trouble. Enos said her mother was an oil heiress and her father was a big-shot surgeon, so you know you're not good enough for her."

Bo looked a little hurt. "Who says? I'm just as good as the next guy. Unless . . . you're jealous!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous! Look, we need to figure out where those jewel thieves are hiding out, so we can clear our names, remember?"

"Right. What makes you think they're not long gone by now?"

"Remember what Enos said? They've been targeting jewelry stores all over this side of the state. There's two of them in Hazzard. One, they've hit . . ."

" . . . and the other they haven't!" Bo finished, triumphantly. "So, if you were a jewel thief, where would you be hiding out?"

"That's the million dollar question."

*********************************************

Rebecca clipped the leash on her dog Lady, one of her grandfather's prized fox hounds, ready for her early morning run through town.

Tail wagging, Lady obediently trotted alongside her mistress as they jogged. Rebecca found herself feeling much at home in the little picturesque town, surprising since she always enjoyed all the arts, entertainment and food Boston had to offer.

However, the weather took some getting used to. The summer sun was just coming up over the horizon, but the humidity was already borderline insufferable, especially to Rebecca.

She waved at the baker as he opened his door for the day, enjoying the smell of freshly-baked bread and pastries. The diner was already getting ready for a busy day of serving coffee and the daily special, which was grits soufflé. Whatever that was.

Rebecca picked up a burst of speed as she got to the end of the block where the bank and Martin's Jeweler's were. One old blue car was parked in front of the jewelry store, which she thought strange since it didn't open until several hours later. Jogging past, she took a peek inside the car and immediately looked away at the harsh look given to her by a paunchy bald fellow with mean eyes.

_Now where have I seen that guy before?_

Rebecca almost ran into a light post when it hit her.

The wanted posters!

_Holy cow!_

Keeping up her pace, she changed directions and ran back by the courthouse, hoping that someone was there. However, it was locked up tight. She stood on the front steps, huffing and puffing, trying to figure out what to do. The old blue sedan cruised by around the block slowly, staking out the area, she supposed.

She had to do something! They were going to get away!

Rebecca leapt from the courthouse steps, practically dragging her dog and charged at top speed to the outskirts of town and her house. Without changing out of her sweaty clothes, she threw her dog into the backyard and jumped into her car, peeling rubber at the bottom of her driveway.

Arriving back in the middle of town, she banged her fist on the steering wheel impatiently. They were gone! Now what?

Frustrated, she fumed as she drummed her nails on the seat, trying to figure what to do.

She could have cheered when the sedan cruised by her again, this time heading out of town.

Keeping her distance, she followed them, a small voice in her head asking what in the world she was doing. Throughout her life, she had an unusual knack of diving headfirst into any situation without thinking, something she was always reminded by her father that she got from her mother.

This case was no different.

Suddenly wishing she had one of those CB things everyone had around here, she stopped a few hundred yards away as the blue car turned into a well-hidden driveway, which was nothing more than two ruts in a grassy field. It disappeared over the hill.

Rebecca looked around. Although quite pretty this time of the morning, the fields and trees left her feeling very much alone. She didn't really want to follow them, but she didn't want to let them go, afraid they would get away and leave Bo and Luke to take the fall for something they didn't do.

_And just why am I taking up for them anyway?_

_Because . . . you help those who are in need, that's why._

But, she knew that wasn't the only reason.

Determinedly, she pulled off to the side of the road in a copse of bushes and jogged across the road. Making sure they couldn't see her, she slipped down the drive, grateful she was at least still wearing her running shoes.

It was longer than she thought, and by the time she peeked through the bushes at an old abandoned house and barn, she was covered with sweat.

The blue car was parked in front of the rickety old house.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she crept out of the protection of the woods, looking for any clue that would convince her they were the thieves. She snuck up to the car and peered inside. No jewelry bags or jewels to be found, although there was a mean-looking shotgun peaking out from the mats on the floor.

_Girl, you are way out of your league here._

She took a deep breath and started to sneak back to the woods.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and hauled her to her feet, putting her arms behind her and holding her tightly.

"_Ow_! Let me go!" She yelled, fighting against the larger man's grip.

But, it was no use. He had her.

"Hey, Harv. Looks like we got a snoop. It's that joggin' lady from town."

The short, balding man smirked at her. "I thought you looked like you recognized us." He made tsking noises.

Her mind raced. "No, that's not true. I . . . I don't know who you are. I just . . . my car broke down up the road . . . and I thought . . ."

Her puny excuses were obviously not believable, and she saved her breath.

Harv motioned towards the house. "Take her inside, Larry. She knows too much now."

Struggling the entire way, Rebecca was hauled into the house and plopped in an old chair on the second floor. The one called Larry tied her wrists with some old hay-baling twine so tightly she felt tears come into her eyes as it bit into her flesh.

"There," Larry said, satisfied with his last knot. "That'll keep ya until we figure out what to do."

Rebecca didn't like the sound of that at all.

When he shut and locked the door behind her, she looked around frantically for something to help free her. She struggled against the rope on her wrists and legs, trying not to panic.

No one knew where she was. Once again, she had managed to get herself into a bad situation. This time, there were no brothers or father to help her out of it. She _should_ have found Enos or the Sheriff or somebody and sent them up here. That's what she _should've_ done.

But, it was too late now.

It was enough to make her want to weep at her own stubbornness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey out there in Hazzardnet, this is Crazy Cooter comin' at you. You Dukes out there today?"

"Read ya' loud and clear, Cooter. What's up?" Luke's voice came through the speaker.

Cooter scratched his head. "You know that new good-lookin' gal in town at the paper? The one that helped you out yesterday?"

Luke flinched. _Boy, did he ever_. "Yeah?"

"Well I just found that smart little car of hers parked behind some trees back here behind Chickasaw Creek on Little Branch Road. She's nowhere around, neither."

Back at their hideout at one of their Uncle Jesse's old still sites, Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"There's nothin' out there but trees and cows. What's she doin' out there?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. Listen, Cooter, stay right there. I'll call the paper and Enos and check up on her."

He threw the CB back in the car. "C'mon Bo, let's go find a phone."

**********************

Luke hung the phone up in disgust and slammed out of the booth. Bo watched him as he sprinted back to the car.

"So, what did you find out?"

Luke stared off into the distance. "She's not at work, and Buxby's worried. Said she's always punctual. Her neighbor said she took off out of her driveway this morning like the hounds of hell were on her heels."

"That's strange."

"That's not all, either. Enos said he got a report of a suspicious car parked outside Martin's Jewelry this morning. By the time he got there, it was gone. But, he did get a report from Dot Agee that a blue car went flying by her house this morning, knocking over her trash cans on the road. She said Rebecca was right behind it."

Bo looked at his cousin. "You don't think . . ."

"I never would have thought in a million years that she would have enough gumption to chase two jewelry thieves, but I guess she did."

Bo turned the key, and the General roared to life. "That's not fair. You don't even know her."

Luke didn't acknowledge that obvious piece of evidence coming from his cousin. "How fast you think we can get to Little Branch Road?"

Bo grinned and put the car into gear. "How fast you wanna get there?"

***************************

Cooter met them at Rebecca's car.

"Nothin' looked messed with. It looked like she parked it here out of sight and took off on foot."

"But, there's nothin' out here," Bo said, kicking at the tire tracks. "Nice car, thought, isn't it?" Bo admired anything on four-wheels, and although it was obviously foreign, it looked like it had some get-up-and-go.

"Wait a sec! Isn't the old Pickens place still up over the hill?" Luke, deep in thought, didn't answer his cousin's question.

"Yeah, I think it's still standin'," Cooter said, glancing in that direction.

"If she really followed them out of town, I bet that's where she is. And, I bet that's where those two jewel thieves are, too! It's the only place for miles." He took off for the General. "Cooter, call Enos. Tell him to get down here now!"

*******************************

Rebecca was in a full-fledged panic. The acidic stench of gasoline burned her nose. Her arms were stinging from the ropes, so she had stopped struggling against them, knowing it was fruitless. She could hear Harv and Larry arguing downstairs.

"C'mon, Harv. She's harmless. We'll just let her go. By the time she gets back to town, we'll be long gone."

"Think about it, Larry! Use that pea-sized brain of yours. She'll get back to town and can ID us. If we're ever caught, she could add 10-15 years to our sentence. We've got to. Now, make sure you get all the loot outta here before I torch the place."

_Oh, and murder wouldn't throw you in jail for life, huh?_

Frantic, Rebecca glanced around the room, eyeing the old metal table in the corner. When she was sure they could no longer hear her struggle, she scooted her chair noisily across the floor and backed up to the table, hoping its edges were sharp enough to do away with her bonds.

The smell of smoke made her saw even harder against the table in her awkward position. Through her tears brought on by the smoke, she did manage to see what was on top of and underneath the table.

Blasting powder, probably left over from blowing up old stumps.

_I swear, Lord, if you get me out of this I will never, ever do anything so headstrong again in my entire life._

In the distance, she would have sworn she heard the first few notes of "Dixie." But, she ignored it and sawed harder.

***********************************

"Look, Bo! It's those two guys on the wanted posters!"

Bo slid the General to a stop as the two thieves stared incredulously. The cousins crawled from the car and took the two felons' shock to their advantage as they tackled them.

Luke had Larry subdued fairly quickly as Bo struggled with the paunchy, but tough Harv. He used some rope in the back of the General to tie his hands together. The crackling noise of flames finally got his attention.

He pushed Larry up against the car. "Where is she?"

"In the house . . .upstairs . . .it wasn't my idea," he wheezed.

Luke dropped the man and sprinted to the house. The front of it was in flames. Rushing around the back, he managed to fight through the smoke and enter the house through the backdoor. Finding a back staircase as he tried to stay below the smoke, he took them two at a time.

She wasn't in the first room, and the old house was getting ready to be engulfed in flames.

"Rebecca!" he called, after realizing she wasn't in the second bedroom, either.

_We got her involved in this, and I'll be damned if it kills her._

_*********************************_

Rebecca could have sworn she heard her name. She could feel the ropes on her wrist loosening, but it wasn't fast enough. She still had to get her legs untied. The flames had peeked through the floor and climbed the wall across the room. She didn't know who it was, but welcomed any assistance she could get.

"I'm in here! The last room! Please hurry!"

She was more than a little shocked to see Luke rush into the room, coughing.

But at this point, she would have been glad to see the devil himself.

Before she could say anything, he pulled out his pocket knife and sawed at the ropes on her legs, freeing them. He pulled her to her feet.

A loud crash made the entire house shudder. Luke peeked out the door.

The stairway was gone.

He pulled her back into the room and slammed the door, both of them coughing from the smoke.

She tried not to panic as she eyed the flames sneaking closer to the old powder kegs.

He took the chair she was tied to and threw it through the only window in the room. With an old rag, he knocked out the rest of the glass as she watched him incredulously.

He held out his hand for hers.

"You can't . . . you can't be serious," Rebecca coughed. "We're two stories up!" She could feel the panic taking control.

Despite the situation, he didn't seem half as concerned as she did. "Do you trust me?" he said evenly, the flames crackling around them.

She looked at his offered hand.

Strangely enough, she did.

She placed her hand in his, and they both stepped up to the windowsill. Rebecca didn't look down as they both stepped into thin air.

When they hit the scratchy wagon of hay underneath the window, she just wanted to lay there in relief. However, he pulled her from the wagon and away from the burning house.

Before they got very far, the powder exploded. They both hit the ground again as debris fell around them.

If Rebecca hadn't been so terrified, she probably would have enjoyed the feel of his hard body against hers. But, terror and relief were most prominent in her mind.

Barely escaping from burning buildings has that affect on people.

The Hazzard County police department was just arriving on the scene, along with the local fire department crew. Hands helped them from the ground.

Blinded by the smoke, Rebecca allowed herself to be led to the closest car, Enos prattling on about how worried they all were. He sat her in the backseat and put a blanket over her shoulders as he fussed over her.

"Rebecca? Are you OK?"

Rebecca wanted to nod, she really did. But, she wasn't. She had almost died, burned to death because she brazenly followed a bunch of criminals. She felt tears of relief run down her grimy face. Enos knelt down in front of her and held her against his clean blue shirt as she cried.

After Bo and Luke helped Roscoe "cuff and stuff" the two criminals, Luke looked around, wondering where Rebecca had disappeared to. She had to be in shock after what she just went through. He spotted her just as she crumpled against the deputy's chest. Disappointed, he turned away.

********************************

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Enos asked her, glancing at her quickly before putting his eyes safely back on the road.

"I promised you I'd go," Rebecca said, glancing at the now-familiar countryside. She picked at a piece of lint on her dress, pulling down the hem to her knees. _Maybe this one was too short . ._ .

"Well, just two days ago, you were . . . well, you know."

"I almost died. Because I was stupid and impulsive."

"I thought it was kinda brave."

Rebecca snorted. "I just hope my father doesn't find out. He'll snatch me back up to Boston so fast, I won't know what hit me."

"He just wants you to be safe."

"He can't keep me protected for the rest of my life."

"Well, if I had a daughter, I'd want to protect her. You know, keep her away from danger and boys she shouldn't date and stuff."

Unbidden, Rebecca thought of Luke. She tried to thank him for rescuing her before Enos took her home, but he just brushed her off, acting like it was no big deal. Stung, Rebecca had retreated, wondering what was wrong.

Then, she remembered she didn't even know Luke Duke, so how did she know something was wrong with him anyway?

The Boar's Nest loomed into view, cars parked haphazardly around it as the party was already in full swing. Enos had invited her several times to one of these events, which were apparently weekly occurrences, but she had politely declined. However, after realizing how kind the people of Hazzard were, she decided to get to know them better. What better way to do it than a drunken party?

And who knows? Maybe Luke will be there.

******************************

Luke saw her walk through the door, a breath of fresh air in her short white sundress and strappy sandals. She smiled hesitantly at everyone that greeted Enos, looking like she wanted to feel at home, but was a little hesitant to do so.

Enos stopped and talked with Cooter for a moment. In a friendly gesture, Cooter draped his arm over her shoulders, something he would do to anyone of his female friends with thinking twice.

_Oh, she's goin' to hate that._

Surprisingly, it didn't even seem to bother her as Luke thought it would, and she even said something that had both men laughing uproariously.

It struck him.

_She's shy! And I thought she was just stuck up._

Usually able to make a fair assessment of someone's character quickly, Luke was a little befuddled at his own mistake.

Bo appeared from out of nowhere – he was _supposed_ to be getting them drinks – and engulfed her in a bear hug before holding her at arm's length, Rebecca laughing the entire time.

_Probably telling her how she's the most beautiful girl in the room_.

Luke wanted to yell out that Bo says that to all the women, but whatever the compliment, Rebecca didn't seem to take it seriously.

_Smart girl._

She started scanning the room, almost as if she were looking for something. Or someone. He was surprised when her eyes met his. Her smile faltered, and he looked away, a little embarrassed to be caught staring.

"So, hon, we gonna sit here all night, or are we gonna dance?"

Luke had completed forgotten about Barbara, although she was snuggled up so close to him with her massive amounts of cleavage and perfume, he didn't see how he could.

He glanced up in time to find Bo whirling Rebecca around the sawdust dance floor.

Luke stood up abruptly. "Sure. Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

The song is "There is a Time" by pretty much any individual or group who has ever sang bluegrass. If you go to youtube, there's a good Andy Griffith Video of the Darlings (aka, the Dillards in real life) singing it. I do not own any rights to the song. Just borrowing it :-)

Oh, and I can't quite remember if we were told what happened to Daisy, Luke and Bo's parents, so I made it up. Joy of writing fan fics!

************************************

Rebecca was almost out of breath when the song ended, something about fiddling in the dark.

She wasn't familiar with the step, but thanks to her dance lessons, she knew how to follow a man's lead.

The next song was much slower. Thankfully, Bo held her comfortably at arm's length as the two-step played, so she wasn't at all ill at ease.

"You're not a half-bad dance partner, Bec," he rambled.

Rebecca winced. She couldn't stand for her name to be abbreviated. "Thanks. I think. And, it's just Rebecca." She remembered not to sound so prickly. "Please."

Bo grinned at her, and she could certainly see why half the women in the room were giving her dirty looks.

"So, haven't seen you around much lately."

"If I remember correctly, you have never seen much of me at all until a 5 minute encounter while you were behind bars," she said dryly, forgetting her earlier self-admonition to be nice.

"And saving you from that burning house," Bo added, not at all put off by her remarks.

"Oh, yeah. There was that, too." Now, she felt bad for being such a snot.

She felt a jolt from behind. "Oh, I'm sorry! Excuse . . ." She looked over her shoulder straight at Luke dancing close to a rather inebriated woman. His eyes held hers for a moment before he turned away.

Those eyes reminded her of all the silly girlhood dreams she and her friends would giggle about late into the night: being swept off their feet by a ruggedly handsome stranger, sometimes on a white horse, sometimes not, who would whisk them off to live happily ever after.

Bo brought her back to reality. "He likes you, you know."

Rebecca wanted to make a rather rude sound with her mouth, but squelched that idea, instead feigning indifference. Although Bo's admonition had her heart pounding in her ears. She shrugged. "Sure has a funny way of showing it."

Bo cocked his head in thought. "Luke's never one to let anyone know what he thinks. It's just who he is."

"Then how do you know?" She couldn't help herself. Curiosity was getting the best of her.

"He's been pretty mopey around the farm lately and doesn't seem to be interested in any of the pretty little things prancing around. Besides, he's my cousin. I just know. Aside from Daisy and Uncle Jesse, he's the closest thing I have to family."

"Daisy? You mean, Daisy's your _cousin_?"

"Well, sure. The last name didn't give it away?" Bo looked rather proud of himself for his wit.

The song ended, and Bo led her from the dance floor. "I didn't exactly know a last name. It's just that Enos talks all the time about someone named Daisy, and I just . . ."

"Speak of the devil. Here she is now! Daisy, this is Rebecca Winchester."

The beautiful brunette propped the tray on her hip and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Rebecca. I've heard so much about you that I feel like I already know you."

"Uh, nice to meet you, too, Daisy. Funny you say that because Enos talks about you non-stop, too, so I feel like I know you as well."

Daisy blushed prettily. "Oh, Enos is just the sweetest thing. But, I'm not talking about him. You're all Luke talks about since he laid eyes on you. You must have made quite an impression on him."

Now, it was Rebecca's turn to blush. "I was actually under the impression he thought me nothing but a . . .a pest."

Daisy grinned. "Oh, don't let his macho attitude fool you. He and Bo can get into more trouble in one day than you've been in your whole life!"

Someone nearby called out for a beer, and with a smile, Daisy was gone.

After thanking Bo for the dance, Enos took her around the room, introducing her to everyone he knew. Which was pretty much everyone in the packed house. Rebecca didn't think she'd ever remember all the names, but most everyone was kind.

Except for a few of the women who saw her dancing with Bo earlier.

He even introduced her to the band members. Rebecca shook the lead singer's hand and complimented him on his talent.

"I've always wished I could sing. But, I didn't inherit that gene, apparently."

"You know, Rebecca's mama is an accomplished opera singer up North," Enos added.

"Oh, now, the apple couldn't have fallen far from the tree on that one, now?" His eyes sparkled. "C'mon. I bet you inherited something."

Rebecca blushed. "Nope. Not a bit."

"Now, that's not true!" Enos protested. "I've heard you sing in church, and I think you sound great."

"Well, I do like hymns and folk music."

"Folk music, huh?"

"Yeah, bluegrass, mountain music, you name it, I know it."

"You? A Yankee?"

Rebecca didn't think he meant anything derogatory. She hoped. "Sure. Why not?"

"I tell you what. You sing the next one with us, and I'll buy you a beer. I choose the selection."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I couldn't!"

Enos practically shoved her onstage. "Go on! They'll love it!"

"Yeah, they're all drunk anyway, so it can't be too bad," the lead singer said, winking at her from under bushy eyebrows.

Rebecca didn't have another chance to protest.

"Well, all you Hazzard folk. We have here tonight Miss Rebecca from Boston, and she would like to sing something for you."

_Too late to back out now._

There were cheers, whistles and general catcalling. Feeling pretty good herself after a couple of beers, she waved to the crowd and hoped she didn't look scared to death. How her mother did this to a much larger – and pickier – crowd, she didn't know.

She was so busy trying to calm her nerves, she almost missed the name of the song he wanted to sing.

" . . . 'There is a Time!'" he announced to the agreement of the crowd. "You know it?" he asking, hoping to bate her in front of the crowd with an obscure song she wouldn't recognize.

Actually, she did. It was her Aunt Andrea's favorite song. Nodding, she swallowed as the first few mandolin notes trilled out.

_"There is a time for love and laughter. The days will pass like summer storms. The winter wind will follow after, but there is love, and love is warm . . ."_

_*****************************_

_". . .There is a time for us to wander when time is young and so are we. The woods are greener over yonder. The path is new, the world is free. . ."_

As soon as she started singing, Luke was utterly fascinated. She had a deep, throaty singing voice that was quite sexy, and she didn't even stumble over the southern jargon and innuendoes throughout the song. Her confidence increased as she continued and her voice got stronger with each word.

He had watched her and Enos as he led her around the room. Despite her fancy background, she seemed right at home with the everyday country folk that made up Hazzard.

Not once did she look in his direction while she was onstage. Part of him was glad. Despite all her abilities to fit in, she didn't belong here. One look at her in her designer clothes and shoes with her artfully applied make-up, and anyone with a lick of sense could tell.

The other part of him was a little saddened. What had Bo said, he was just as good as anyone else? Well, so was he. Normally, he didn't ponder on what he could offer material-wise in a relationship, but for once, he wished he could court her properly.

Then, he felt guilty. He had no right to feel that way. Money couldn't buy happiness, anyway.

But, watching Rebecca sing, her face flushed from exertion and her eyes bright, he thought just once maybe it could.

*********************************

"_There is a time when leaves are fallin'. The woods are gray, the paths are old. The snow will come when geese are callin'. You need a fire against the cold. So do your roamin' in the springtime, and you'll find your love in the summer sun. The frost will come and bring the harvest, and you can sleep when day is done."_

The crowd went bonkers, clapping and stomping. Rebecca politely turned down urgings from the band to continue performing, not wanting to stretch her luck.

Finding the bar quite stuffy, and more than a little warm from her stint onstage, she opted for a quick breath of fresh air, accepting compliments from everyone she passed.

Although still quite muggy, a breeze was blowing from the west, probably from one of the many thunderstorms that seemed to pop up and disappear during the heat of the afternoon. Rebecca wandered over to Enos's old station wagon and leaned against the front fender, closing her eyes for a moment as the breeze ruffled her hair.

Although her father would hate it – she found it hard to believe herself – it seemed she had been officially accepted into Hazzard. Whoever would have thought? Her sister said she'd last a week. Granted, the pampered life they led in Boston was nothing like the easy-going ways of the South.

She edged the toe of her sandal in the dirt, her arms crossed against her chest. And, boy, weren't the eligible young bachelors in this town a whole lot more intriguing than the pampered, well-schooled, boys she was used to associating with!

Of course, her father would argue about the "eligible" part.

The door to the Boar's Nest opened, but she didn't even look up. She didn't need to. By the way her heart rate sped up, she already knew who it was. She frowned at her reaction, hoping it was too dark for him to see her.

_Who says he's coming out here to find you? _

"I never would have taken you for a bluegrass girl." Luke leaned comfortably next to her against the door of the car, his long legs crossed at the ankles.

_You don't even know me!_ she wanted to yell out loud. However, good breeding intervened.

"My mother's family is from Texas. I spent every summer there as long as I can remember." Her answer was more clipped than she would have liked.

Luke focused on a couple of drunks stumbling from the bar, laughing and cussing. He watched them until they stumbled out of sight. "You must have a musically-inclined family."

She shrugged. "My Aunt Andrea can play any instrument you give her, and my mother is one of the best singers I know, not to mention my sister. But, we sing together because we like it, not because we're good at it."

Luke nodded his approval. "I've been to one of your mom's performances. She really is good."

Rebecca stared openly. "How on earth . . . I mean, when did you . . . How did you . . ."

He grinned at her. "I was in the Marine Corp awhile back and was in boot camp up North. I caught one of her shows while I was on leave." Luke figured this out after being told her who mother was. He found the idea intriguing that he might have passed Rebecca on the sidewalk and not even realized she'd walk into his life many years later.

"Oh." She leaned back against the car. "I guess I don't know you very well, either."

"Huh?"

She cleared her throat, a little embarrassed. She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her blush. "When you said you didn't take me for a bluegrass girl, I wanted to tell you that you didn't even know me. But, I guess that road runs two ways."

"Apparently so." He shifted his weight against the car. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"You think?" she snorted, very unladylike.

He looked over at her, expecting a sour look on her face. However, she was grinning at him impishly. He couldn't help but smile.

"I think we should start all over again." He held out his hand. "My name's Luke Duke. Nice to meet you."

Rebecca stared at his hand, almost afraid to touch him, especially if she had the same reaction she did in the jailhouse. She glanced up at him, wondering for a moment if he were serious. Deciding he was, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hesitantly taking his hand and shaking once. "Rebecca Winchester. Nice to meet you, as well."

She tried to let go before her female hormones got the best of her, but he held tight, watching her intently. "I've heard you don't like Becky or Bec."

She flinched at the nicknames. "Please, no. Just Rebecca. I'm rather particular about my name being abbreviated."

Absently rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand, he shrugged. "My full name's Lucas, but I guess I never much thought about it."

Rebecca laughed nervously, her skin tingling at his touch. "I was wondering if your parents had a sense of humor with your name rhyming like it does."

He let her go, and Rebecca was disappointed, wondering if she had somehow hurt his feelings. She watched him as he settled back against the car, arms protectively crossed across his chest. "I don't know. I never had the chance to ask them."

"What happened?"

"Car accident. When I was five. My parents and Bo's parents were in the same car. Killed them, too. That's how we wound up livin' with Uncle Jesse."

Rebecca didn't know what to say. Although it was not the fresh, adolescent pain of his youth, she could tell the loss of his parents still hurt. Flowery words of comfort seemed a little much given the circumstances. So, she didn't comment.

"What about Daisy?"

Luke cleared his throat, seemingly shaking off his sadness. "Her mother died when she was little, and her father was killed in a farming accident. Bo and I were living with Uncle Jesse for a couple years before he took her in."

"Did he ever have his own children?"

"Nope. But, he was married for almost forty years before Aunt Lavina died. We were always their kids, I suppose."

"They did a good job. All of you turned out wonderfully." She really meant that.

"Rosco and Boss would argue with you on that one."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Those two! I have never seen such a gross misuse of public funds and brain power."

Luke laughed. "They can be a hassle, that's for sure, especially when they're trying to frame us or take away the farm or the General. But, they do have their moments. You know, _human_ moments."

Rebecca's eyes strayed to the brightly-colored car sitting across the parking lot. "You know, that has to be the strangest car I've ever seen. Why orange?"

"Was the only paint Cooter had at the time."

"I can honestly say that I've never seen an orange car, let alone one with a large Confederate flag on the roof."

"You don't like it?"

She cut her eyes at him. "Oh, please, like my opinion really matters here."

He poked her in the arm. "Well, since you're fixin' to drive it, I thought it might matter a little bit."

Her eyes widened. "Drive it? _Me_?"

He took her hand, sending jolts of electricity through her arm, and led her towards it. "Sure. Cooter said you were right fascinated with what was under the hood."

"But . . . but . . . but . . . I'm wearing a dress! I can't crawl in that thing!" She wasn't really afraid of driving the orange behemoth. She was more afraid of being anywhere alone with Luke.

"I promise I won't look. Unless you want me to, of course," he drawled.

Rebecca blushed to the tips of her hair. Pursing her lips, she threw her leg into the window and climbed inside before Luke could react. He climbed in beside her and held out key. She snatched it from him and stuck it in the ignition.

The rumble of finely-tuned pistons and the smell of exhaust filled the interior of the car.

"Now, first you put your foot on the clutch . . ."

"Oh, shut up!" Throwing it into gear, she sped out of the parking lot, throwing gravel up against the side of the Boar's Nest.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca could feel herself grin from ear-to-ear. She hadn't had this much fun since she got to ride a Triple Crown winner last year. And that was only one-horse power, although one helluva horse it was. But, this car! It was like having three hundred Triple Crown winners under the hood! And, she was in control!

She whooped for joy as she gassed around a particularly sharp curve, back tires spinning. Stealing a glance at Luke, she was surprised to see he didn't look particularly ruffled. He was actually watching her, his blue eyes guarded. She had to remember to put her eyes back on the road.

"Bo Beep to Lost Sheep. Where're you at, Lost Sheep?"

Luke picked up the receiver. "This's Lost Sheep. We're at Pine Road and Hwy. 81."

"That's almost 20 miles out of town!"

Luke grinned. "Well, Annie Oakley here wanted to drive the General. You know I never could resist a pretty lady."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Luke, and he laughed.

"Enos was wondering if he needed to send out a search party for you."

"_Enos_!" Rebecca slammed on brakes in the middle of the road. Luke braced himself on the dashboard as she did a U-turn in the middle of the road, rocks pinging on the undercarriage.

He watched her, a little suspicious at her reaction. He keyed the mike. "Tell Enos I'll drop her off at home, safe and sound."

Daisy laughed. "Good. He's going to be a little late, since he offered to help me clean up at closing."

"10-4."

Rebecca drummed her fingernails on the steering wheel in frustration as she gave the car a little more gas.

"You can't tell me that you're in that big of a hurry to get home."

Rebecca sighed. _Anything would be safer than staying with you_. "I just can't believe I forgot about Enos."

Luke shrugged. "We're not that formal here."

"You always leave the dance with who brought you." _Not that I've always had more than one man fighting over me._

"Trust me. Enos doesn't mind at all. If he had to stay until dawn to help Daisy, he'd do it."

Rebecca slowed down just bit, enjoying the cool breeze from the opened window. It helped to work out the kinks in her muddled brain.

*****************************

Luke couldn't quite figure it out. It didn't seem to bother her that Enos was pleased about ditching her for Daisy. Not that he could tell, at least. However, she did seem a little annoyed at him taking her home. Was she annoyed at Enos? Or was it at him? They had been having a lot of fun until Daisy called, so maybe it wasn't him.

For the life of him, he would never understand women. So, he took the direct approach. Always worked for him in the past.

"Are you and Enos dating?"

She didn't take her eyes off the road. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, when two people spend as much time together as the two of you, people get to wonderin'."

"Did you ever stop your 'wonderin' long enough to realize maybe Enos was the only one who took the time to get to know me?"

"With your prickly attitude, I'm surprised you've made any friends at all."

Instead of being angry like he thought she would, she actually chuckled. "Yeah, I have that nasty habit of saying what's on my mind. I really do need to work on that."

Luke shifted in the seat. "It makes you who you are."

"My sister and younger brother were always the friendly ones. They took after my mother, I suppose. But, my older brother and I were always a little stand-offish."

"I take it you get that from your father."

"Oh, boy, do we! But, neither one of us is as bad as he is. I guess Emerson and I have enough of our mother in us to fight it."

*********************************

_He's so damn easy to talk to!_ Except for maybe her sister, Rebecca never opened up to anyone, especially about personal things, like her family. She preferred to play her cards close to her chest, never giving anything away. It gave her an edge over everyone else, she guessed.

"What's it like to grow up in a family with a lot of brothers and sisters?"

"Not exactly like you'd think it would be. Emerson and I are almost two years apart, then Hannah and Reese are five and eight years younger than I am. Of course, we all fought all the time like we're supposed to do. Now that Hannah is older, though, we've gotten closer than I thought we would. At least, when she has time for me, being the social butterfly she is."

"You can't tell me you didn't have your share of boyfriends."

"I had a few, but I never really took it seriously, I guess. But, Hannah is just . . . well, she's just prettier than me. She looks like Mom, and the boys just flock to her."

_Ain't no way._ "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Wweellll . . ." _Oh, hell_. "If Hannah and I walked in the room together, you would have never given me two seconds of thought."

Luke somehow doubted that. "Oh c'mon, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. But, that's just how it is. I was always too busy with my equestrian team to really care one way or the other."

"Horses, huh?"

"Oh, I love horses! Every summer I spent in Texas was heaven to me, surrounded by any kind of horse I wanted to ride."

Luke was silent for a moment, trying to connect the dots. "If your mother's from Texas, and your father's from Boston, how did they meet?"

"Korea."

"I didn't think they allowed women in the military."

"My mother, rebelling against her family's wishes, joined the Army as a nurse. My father was a doctor at the same mobile hospital unit."

"Love at first sight."

"Actually, no. Apparently, they barely tolerated each other. Most of the time."

Luke wanted to know everything about her, even her family. Maybe it would help him figure out why he was so drawn to her.

"What changed?"

"This is what I don't really understand. There's something to this story they're not telling me, and I can't even get it out of anybody. My mom was shot in camp, and my father saved her life."

"Was it that dangerous? I thought those camps were not on the front."

"She walked in between a scared North Korean woman with a gun and someone she was friends with."

"Wow."

"I guess now you know where I get my impulsiveness from, huh?"

He chuckled.

"Anyway, later on, my parents wound up stranded on the side of a road together. Some Chinese walked up on them, and she saved them both. Every since then, they were close."

"Well, I would reckon so."

They were getting closer to town. Rebecca let her foot off the gas a bit, prolonging their time together. "Why are you so interested? In my family?"

Luke shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant. "I never knew my parents. It's fun to hear about yours. Most people around here have the same ol' story to tell."

"That's not true! I heard some story about rum-running and your family. Once I figured out what exactly what that was, I cannot imagine anything more interesting!"

Luke laughed. "Like I said, it's the same ol' story for most families around here."

"Well to someone as law-abiding as my family, it makes us look like old fuddy-duddies. And, you can't tell me that you, Daisy and Bo haven't continued the family tradition of finding yourself in trouble."

"For the most part, it's not trouble of our making."

"Bad luck, huh?"

"Nope. Just bad timing."

"Well, what about you? You said you were in the Marines. Did you serve anywhere?"

Luke turned to look out the window. "I did a stint in Vietnam a few years back."

Rebecca had read what it was like over there, although only a few in their circle had been drafted. Plus, she had heard a few stories about Korea from her parents and their friends, mostly when they thought she wasn't around. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

Rebecca chewed on her lip. "You seem so . . . so self-sufficient. I thought it was just because you're a farmer, but serving in the military is probably more of an explanation."

He glanced over at her, glad for a change of subject. "Self-sufficient, huh?"

"Well, yeah. You grow your own food, fix your own car, get out of your own problems and even save damsels in distress."

"And you pay people to do all that."

"It keeps the economy going. But, the only drawback is . . . well, I would like to know how to do some of those things myself."

"It seems you've got a good start. You work a regular 9-to-5 job, have to go to the grocery store yourself and pay all your bills." He looked over at her. "With a little help from Mommy and Daddy, I'm assuming."

"Do you really think that anyone could pay all their bills with the salary from _The Gazette_? Even you're not _that_ self-sufficient."

"Do you miss it? Home, I mean," Luke asked.

"I miss my parents and my brothers and sisters. But, to tell you the truth, it's kinda of stuffy up there, people always hovering around, making sure you have enough towels and enough to eat and enough of everything. Then, each time you go out in public, you have to be dressed well and carry on as someone in such a place in society would because everyone is watching, hoping you'd make a mistake."

"Sounds depressing."

Rebecca shrugged. "You get used to it, just like anything else. Most of the time, you don't even notice it."

"So, is that why you came all the way to Georgia. To get away from it?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. "Not really. I'm not the rebellious type. But, I did want to write, and I really did want to see if I could make it by myself. Georgia seemed about as far away as I could get." She steered the General into her driveway, headlights shining on her dog, wagging her tail in the fenced-in backyard.

"Nice dog."

Rebecca put the car into park and turned the rumbling motor off. The quiet almost made her ears ring. "That's Lady. My grandfather in Texas raised prize hunting dogs, and he gave me one before he died."

"Not for hunting, I guess."

"Oh, we've been fox hunting a time or two, but she's more of a companion than anything else."

Luke leaned his back against the door, facing her. "You know, I bet you're a sight for sore eyes in that hunting get-up."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Not too many around here have fancy riding habits." Quick as a cat, he climbed from the car.

Rebecca took that as her cue. Less gracefully than Luke, she managed to extract herself from the car with a minimum of fuss.

"I'll never understand why you would weld perfectly good door shut," she fussed, straightening the hem of her dress. She held up her hand before Luke could reply. "I know, I know, it's a race car."

"You've been here too long. You've figured us all out!"

Rebecca stood awkwardly for a moment, trying to decide what to say. "I had a really good time, Luke. Thanks for letting me drive."

Luke blurted out the first thing he thought of. "Come to lunch at the farm tomorrow."

Rebecca looked at him strangely. "Lunch? You cook, too?"

Luke shook his head. "Naw. But, Daisy does the cookin', and she's fantastic."

"Don't you thing you should make sure it's OK to bring a guest, if you're not doing any of the work?"

He grinned. "Boy, to be pampered all your life, you sure worry about steppin' on someone's toes, don't you?"

She had to smile. "Wouldn't want to give her more work than she has. I'm sure feeding all of you is enough to make a girl want to scream."

"Daisy won't mind. If the weather's nice, we'll eat outside."

Warning bells were clanging around in Rebecca's head like a four alarm fire was in process. The last thing she needed was to get involved with someone in Hazzard Co., Georgia, let alone a scoundrel with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

_What the hell. You only live once_.

"Sure."

His eyes lit up at her response. She realized he was just as surprised at her agreement as she was.

_Honey, I think you're in deep trouble._

As she stood on her front porch and waved as the powerful piece of machinery backed out of her driveway, she decided she didn't care.

***********************

I know I've been updating daily, but there will be a slight pause. You see, I'm going to Talladega today to run amok in the camp grounds at the NASCAR race, and I won't be back until Monday. Oh, and if you see someone chasing Carl Edwards up and down pit road, it's probably me :-) See ya on Monday (if I survive)!


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaaaa! A Talladega-sized hangover! Run for your lives! Had a blast, and always do. Thanks for reading and reviewing while I was temporarily 'indisposed'!

************************************

A white pick-up pulled into her driveway close to lunchtime. Bo cheerily carried her contribution to the meal – a key lime pie – and helped her into the truck.

"Luke said he was sorry he couldn't come get you himself, but Uncle Jesse told him to finish fixin' the fence on the back of the property before lunch."

"That's OK." It really was. Rebecca had been nervous all night and all morning. Luke had danger written all over him, yet she was blindly going along with what her heart – not her mind – was wanting. Anyway, she was probably jumping to conclusions. He hadn't made a single advance towards her, so she could just be getting her insides in a knot over nothing. Just like a silly schoolgirl. She huffed at the thought.

"Someone's not in a good mood today," Bo jested, one hand casually on the wheel as they zoomed away from town.

"It's this heat. I'm not used to all this humidity. I feel like a snowman that's seen better days."

She glanced over at Bo, and he didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat, while she withered away under the powerful summer sun.

"You get used to it. So, I guess Boston weather's a whole lot different than Hazzard weather."

"Everything's different here. Sometimes, I wonder if I've landed on another planet."

"Except we're not little green aliens," Bo laughed.

Rebecca looked over at Luke's cousin. "No, you're far from that." _More like tall, handsome heartbreakers_.

He nudged the pie with his knee. "Luke didn't say that you could cook."

"Well, the kitchen help does have time off, you know. Wealthy people don't starve to death while our servants are on vacation."

Bo grinned. "Boy, you are sassy. Just like Luke said."

"Luke must have said a lot."

Bo slowed to make a turn onto a well-maintained driveway. "You're practically all he talked about this morning while we were workin' on that fence."

"It'll all get old soon enough." And that was the truth. She had convinced herself last night that she was 'new blood', a fresh face in a town that didn't see very many of them. Once the newness wore off or someone prettier came along, she would be old news for Luke Duke. What she hadn't decided yet was if she was going to go along with it and risk having her heart broken.

_But, was she already that far gone? It had only been what, a week?_

The house was old, but well-maintained. The front porch was swept clean and looked inviting with a swing and chairs scattered about. Rebecca could hear singing from the kitchen. Bo held open the door as she walked inside, pie in hand. Daisy and an older man – Rebecca guessed him to be Uncle Jesse - were singing a hymn, an older one. It took a moment for Rebecca to place it. It was one her mother's childhood housekeeper and longtime friend Mattie used to sing. She died when Rebecca was ten, and mainly what she remembered was how sad her mother was.

Bo joined in, and Rebecca couldn't help herself. She did, too. The homey-looking kitchen with its worn wood floors and home-sewn tablecloth had that affect on her.

Daisy took the pie from her. "See, I told you she could sing, Uncle Jesse." To Rebecca: "Oh, honey, you shouldn't have! But, I bet it's delicious."

"It's easier than it looks," Rebecca whispered, earning a laugh from Daisy.

Uncle Jesse stuck out his weathered hand. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Miss Winchester."

Rebecca took his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Duke. And, please, just call me Rebecca."

"Rebecca it is, then. And, you're just as pretty as my boys said you were."

"You know that was all Luke's talkin'," Bo said, washing his hands at the sink.

"Well, I wouldn't want to single Luke out as bein' sweet on this gal, now would I?" He winked at Rebecca as she blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," she protested. _Was it?_

Daisy and Uncle Jessie smiled at each other and went abouttheir lunch preparations as Rebecca tried not to notice their reactions.

They had taken all the delicious smelling food outside and set up on the picnic table. It was underneath a huge shade tree near the barn, and Rebecca was surprised that it was actually quite comfortable in the shade, although it had to be pushing 90 in the sun.

"Now, where's Luke? He knows we always eat at noon." Uncle Jesse demanded.

"He's probably on his way back," Daisy said, grabbing a couple of extra napkins. She glanced out the window. "Here he is now."

She turned to Rebecca, tossing her a towel draped over the back of a chair. "Could you take this out there to him? He's gonna want to wash up before we eat."

Rebecca found him at side of the house, washing off at a trough apparently set up for that particular use. He took the offered towel as she tried not the stare at his bare chest.

_Holy cow!_

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up." He reached for his shirt draped over a tree branch and put it on. Rebecca swallowed her disappointment as he continued. "Did Bo behave himself?"

"He was the perfect gentleman."

"Bo? A gentleman?"

Rebecca fell in beside him. "Why, of course. He carried my dessert and opened the door for me. What more could a woman ask for?"

"As long as he didn't flirt with you, that's all I asked."

Rebecca shrugged. "If he did, I might have even flirted back." She was baiting him, she knew. But, it was so much fun to see that flare of irritation on his face!

Their conversation was interrupted by Daisy arriving at the table with the pork chops. After they all found their places – Rebecca chose to sit across from Luke next to Daisy – and said grace, they dug in.

"This is good stuff," Rebecca said between bites, reaching for another biscuit. "I haven't had cooking like this since I was in Texas."

"If you keep eating like that, you won't be able to fit into any of those little dresses you have," Luke teased.

Daisy kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

"Lucas K. Duke, you know better than that!"

Bo laughed at his elder cousin's discomfort. Until Daisy kicked him, too.

"Ow!"

Rebecca giggled. They reminded her so much of Emerson, Hannah and Reese that she almost wanted to cry. Instead, she reached for another pork chop.

One thing Rebecca noticed throughout lunch was the closeness the Duke family enjoyed. Sure, the cousins teased, cajoled and generally aggravated each other, only to be gently rebuked by their uncle, but there was a genuine undercurrent of love and respect. She had no doubt they were there for each other through thick and thin. She was most certainly that devoted to her own brothers and sisters, but there were plenty of families who didn't even have that closeness with their own immediate household.

After clearing away the dishes, Rebecca got a tour of the farm from Luke. Her favorite animal by far was Maudine the mule. She snuck the animal a biscuit she had taken from the kitchen.

Luke admired Rebecca as she leaned in close to the usually ornery mule. "She's not usually that friendly with strangers. Actually, she's usually not that friendly with anybody."

"Mules're actually very intelligent animals, more so than horses." She pet the mule on the neck fondly, keeping away from her mouth and its yellow teeth as she hunted for more food.

"I doubt seriously you have any mules in that fancy barn of yours back home."

Rebecca swiped her hands on her pants. "Nope. Just horses." Fancy, well-bred horses, but she didn't say that. Every time her family's wealth came up with Luke, it made her uncomfortable, almost like she was showing off. Although he was the one who brought it up.

They sauntered back out into the bright sunshine, walking side-by-side. Rebecca had to fight the urge to take his hand in hers as they walked back towards the house. She had thought a lot about his hands. When he shook her hand the night before, she could feel the roughness of it. She knew he had powerful hands, hands that worked hard for a living, hands that protected his family and friends from harm.

Deep down inside, she wondered what other abilities those hands had.

She leaned against the General, the metal warm on her back. "You have a wonderful family."

"Maybe I'll get to meet yours one day."

Rebecca swallowed, imagining her father's reaction. "I-I doubt it. The only time I'll see them is when I go home for visits. That is, if I can get away from the paper long enough to go that far."

Luke noticed her hesitation, a little annoyed. He shook it off. It was silly, anyway. Wasn't it?

After saying her good-byes to Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse with promises to come back for a visit, she climbed into the General, a plate of leftovers safely placed on the floorboard.

They rode back to her place in comfortable silence. When the car rumbled into the driveway, she turned to retrieve her plate from the backseat.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"It looks like . . . a bow?"

He grinned at her and reached for it. "It sure is."

She studied it. "You mean, you actually _use_ that thing?"

"Well, sure. We can't handle firearms as a stipulation of our probation, so we have to use something."

She took it from him, surprised that it was heavier than it looked. She tested it, pulling the string back. It hardly budged.

"How 'bout I teach you how to use it?"

She looked doubtful. "Do you think I could? It seems a little much for me."

"Naw, it's not that bad. Daisy uses it all the time." He reached in the backseat for the arrows. "Let's go around back."

Intrigued, Rebecca followed him, her dog yapping playfully from the fenced-in backyard. They were almost to the woods when he stopped.

"See that tree over yonder with the branch almost fallin' off? Watch this." He expertly aimed and shot, the arrow neatly breaking the limb from the tree.

She was impressed. "You make it look so easy."

He held it out to her. "Try it."

"I don't know . . ."

"C'mon. I'll show you." He stood behind her, his arms on either side of her, guiding her on how to hold it.

Rebecca tried to pay attention to his instructions, she really did. However, having his body so close to her own, complete with the scent of him that was definitely all male, was making her a little lightheaded.

Before she realized it, he had her ready to shoot.

"Now, hold it like this and pull back, but not too far," he whispered, his mouth inches from her ear. "Aim using the sight on the bow."

_C'mon, girl, get a grip!_ She mentally shook herself and pulled back the arrow as instructed. When she let go, it went wild.

When he stepped back, she was acutely disappointed. "I don't know how in the world you got through college if you listen to instructions like you just did."

He laughed when Rebecca snatched another arrow from him. "I heard everything you said!" _Most of it, at least._

She sighted the arrow, and when Luke acted like he was going to show her how to do it again, she shrugged him off.

When she let go, she was relieved to see she at least hit the tree. "See?"

He leaned back on his heels. "Well, if that had been a deer, you would have probably hit it in the kneecap."

She rolled her eyes and handed him back the bow. "Well, if you're such an expert, you show me how to do it."

"See? You place the arrow in the notch and use it to sight."

********************************

She was so damn close, he could smell her shampoo. That exotic, coconut-scent again. Just looking at her, you wouldn't think exotic at all, but the more he got to know her, the more he realized there was more to her than meets the eyes.

Her breath was light on his neck as she leaned in closer to look, affecting his concentration.

"It looks a little low to me . . ." she started.

He corrected, hoping she didn't notice. When he let go of the arrow, it thunked into the wood a few inches from his first arrow.

She stepped back. "Show off."

"Well, you asked for it."

She took the bow from him. "You know, I dated a guy in college that was on the archery team, but he never once offered to teach me."

Luke was surprised at the jealousy. Of some guy he never even met and some guy she probably didn't even speak to anymore. He hoped.

They had to collect the arrows several times, but Rebecca eventually got the hang of it, even managing to land several of them in a row right close together. Triumphantly, she pumped her fist in the air.

"I told you I could do it!"

The clap of thunder startled them both. A summer storm had snuck up on them. Quickly, they gathered the scattered arrows as the first drops started to fall. They were both halfway drenched by the time they raced to her front porch, laughing like two children. They clambered up the front steps, getting soaked again by the water pouring from the eaves.

"I'll never get used to the way those storms seem to pop up out of nowhere!" Rebecca laughed, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder. "Oh, I hope it doesn't matter if these get wet!"

"It doesn't," Luke mumbled, watching her as she tried to shake the excess water from the arrows she was holding. He took them from her and set them aside with his own.

Rebecca swallowed hard, missing having them in her hands. At least when she was holding onto something, she wasn't thinking about running her hands over his sopping wet shirt that clung to his chest.

While part of her was contemplating an escape route and the other remembering what he looked like without that shirt, she didn't notice his hand reach out until he touched her cheek, gently moving a strand of wet hair out of her face. His fingers lingered on her skin, running along her jaw line.

_Boy, he's good. Really good. Too much experience with this sort of thing._

"You better . . . we better go inside," she croaked.

He moved closer, and once again she was enveloped with the scent of him. He smelt clean, like freshly-tilled dirt and homemade soap and summer breezes.

It was enough to make her crazy.

"I figure we're not going anywhere until this storm lets up." He could see her pulse jumping at her throat, and his fingers ran down her neck lazily.

"Wh-why's that?" she whispered, not really caring what they did as long as he didn't stop touching her.

"Your keys are in the General."

Rebecca could have smacked her forehead. "Oh. Well, I can just go get them . . ."

She didn't have time to finish. He leaned down and kissed her, gently at first. All her doubts and fears about him melted away as she pressed against him, their bodies fitting together almost like they were made to do just that.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back gently, nuzzling her neck softly. "God, you smell incredible."

"Mmm-hmm." She couldn't think coherently, let alone speak in complete sentences at this point.

Her mouth found his once more, and neither one of them noticed that the storm had blown itself out, rumbles of thunder faintly heard in the distance.

Somewhere in what was left of Rebecca's mind, she thought she heard a car door slam.

"So, . . . ah, Luke? You gonna help me finish that fence, or do I haveta tell Uncle Jesse you have a . . . uh, previous engagement?"

Hesitantly, Luke released her, much to her disappointment.

Bo was standing at the far corner of the porch in the front yard, grinning at them.

"I swear to you, I'm going to kill him," Luke whispered under his breath.

Rebecca wouldn't have cared at this point if it had been her father who had caught them. She leaned against his chest for a moment, feeling his heart pounding much like hers was, secretly glad she had the same affect on him. "No, you won't." She pulled away from him, albeit a little reluctantly. "You'll go help him finish that fence."

She waved at his cousin.

"Hey, Rebecca," Bo said.

"Hey, Bo."

"Sorry. Uncle Jesse made me come out here. I stalled as long as I could."

Rebecca put her hand on her hip. "Just what in the world did you think we'd be up to, anyway?"

Bo laughed and motioned. "Exactly what I saw when I came around the corner. Although, I did expect Luke to be a little further along. You must be slippin', Luke."

"Bo, shut up," Luke said tersely, but Bo just laughed it off and sauntered back out to Uncle Jesse's pick-up.

Her sanity was returning, although slowly, and her brain was screaming at her to back off. She was obviously one of many, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Rebecca, look at me." Luke put his hand under her chin until she would face him. He could tell her entire demeanor had changed, and he was willing to bet it was because of Bo's comment. "I'll see you later, OK?"

_Yeah, right_. She smiled weakly. "OK." She motioned towards the house. "Do you want to dry off first?"

"No, that's OK." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I had a good day."

"I did, too. Be careful." She didn't know exactly where that sentiment had come from. He had done fine so far without her, hadn't he?

Luke smiled. "I will."

He sprinted out to the General, remembering to bring her purse and food to her. With a wave, he cranked the car and zoomed out of her rain-soaked driveway, hot on Bo's heels, leaving Rebecca grinning like an idiot on her front porch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ohmigod, I can't believe it! You've found yourself an honest-to-goodness country boy!" Hannah's voice squealed over the line so loudly, that Rebecca had to hold the receiver a few inches away from her ear.

Rebecca huffed "It's not what you think. He and his cousin are the biggest players in this town. I'm probably just a notch on his bedpost, or something."

"Ohmigod, you've _slept_ with him!" She was practically shrieking with excitement.

Rebecca rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No, Hannah, I haven't slept with him. It's just a figure of speech." She propped the phone on between her shoulder and cheek while she touched up her make-up.

"Oh, phooey!" Hannah retorted. "Well, it sounds like he could be pretty serious. What has it been, two weeks?"

"Probably a record for him," Rebecca mumbled, cursing under her breath as she dropped her mascara wand in the sink. She searched for something to clean the streaks.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this is the Prince Charming you always dreamed about."

"He drives an orange race car, Hannah. _Orange_. The doors are welded shut. Instead of a car horn, it plays the first few notes of 'Dixie.' I don't think he qualifies for Prince Charming-dom."

"Oooo, how romantic!"

"That was just silly schoolgirl dreaming, and you know it."

Hannah lowered her voice an octave. "But, he did save you from that burning house."

"_Sshhh_! If Dad heard . . ."

"You know I didn't tell. I wouldn't do that to you. But, you owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Reese wants to say hey." Rebecca could hear the phone shuffling around.

"Hey, Becs."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Hey, Reese."

"Heard you were getting ready for a big date."

"I was not getting ready for a big date! Give the phone back to Hannah, so I can try to strangle her through it!"

Laughing, Reese handed the phone back to his sister. "I swear, I only told Reese."

"You better not have told Emerson. He's worse than Dad."

"I won't. He's busy at school, anyway, and we hardly ever see him."

Rebecca made a mental note to call her elder brother. He had a tendency to bury himself in his schoolwork, and she wanted to check up on him.

"So, have fun," Hannah said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I miss you, Hannah. Tell Mom and Dad I said hello."

"I will. I miss you, too, Becs."

Rebecca didn't even bother to remind her little sister she hated that nickname. Smiling, she hung up the receiver.

She had sort of lied to her little sister. She would swear, deep down inside, that Luke took his relationship with her seriously. It scared her. He scared her, sometimes, too. Once at the Boar's Nest, some guy from the next county had cornered her while she was coming out of the bathroom. Rebecca had just about decided to knee the guy in the groin when Luke had intervened. The stranger had thrown the first punch, but Luke fought him back expertly. After the stranger had been thrown out, they all returned to their beers like nothing had happened. It was all a little surreal, so unlike the world she was used to. Back home, if a fight had broken out at a public place, it would be the scandal of the month. Here, it was an everyday occurrence.

Rebecca found she liked it that way.

She was falling for him, and she knew it. Despite all the protests in her head, reason after reason to stay away from a relationship she would swear was doomed from the start, she found herself drawing closer to him. And it wasn't just his kisses, although he was damned good at driving her crazy each time he touched her. There was more to it. He was thoughtful and intelligent, and he knew how to make a girl feel special. Just last weekend, he had taken her to a stable outside of Atlanta and let her ride horses until her heart's content. His only stipulation was she had to wear the riding habit. For some reason, he loved that outfit. She teased him, telling him it was the tight pants.

She finished with her make-up and clambered downstairs, looking forward to her evening with Luke.

At least, until Candy Dix showed up.

*****************************

"So, anything fancy planned for tonight? Candlelit dinner? Sonatas? Romantic violin music?"

"We're just going to the Boar's Nest." Luke rummaged in his closet for something to wear as Bo reclined on his bed.

"Again? Shouldn't you do something a little more romantic?"

"Like what? Take a walk around Hazzard Pond? This place isn't exactly filled with romantic nightlife, you know."

"Yeah, but she's a high-class gal. She's probably used to all the flippery and finery and being wined and dined. Don't you think she'll get tired of beer and stale popcorn at the Boar's Nest?"

Luke had those same doubts, although Rebecca had never uttered any dissatisfaction with the way things were.

Bo scratched his chin. "It's only been a couple of weeks. Isn't that some sort of record for you?"

Luke threw a boot at his laughing cousin. "She's just . . . different, OK? I don't want to jump into something and take it too fast."

Bo whistled. "That's sure a change of heart. Usually, you're more the love-'em-and-leave-'em type."

"Oh, and you aren't?"

"Well, I learned from the master. But, you really do like her?"

Luke thought for a moment as he pulled on his boots. "Well, yeah. She's pretty, funny, smart and easy to talk to." He also thought her to be passionate and sassy, and the little sighs she gave when he found that sensitive spot on her neck drove him wild, but he didn't tell any of that to his cousin.

He tried to see her everyday if he could. Sometimes, he came to her office, but he didn't like the disapproving look the editor gave him when he walked in the door. So, most of the time, he would pick her up when they both were finished with work for the day. Sometimes, they would go back to the farm, and she would entertain them with stories from Boston. She was just as intrigued with their stories of past clashes with Boss and Rosco.

Sometimes, they would wind up at the Boar's Nest. At first, he had to fend off several advances towards her from some of the more brazen males in the room. However, now, she was labeled as 'Luke's girl,' and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sometimes, they wound up parked at Hazzard Pond or up on the Ridge, talking long into the night. He told her how he worried about keeping his family together because farming was only so-so. He told her how much he feared for his cousin at times, who could get himself in more scrapes than he could mention. He even told her a little about what happened to him in Vietnam, and he never told anyone about that, including Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse. And he found it more than a little strange he would spill his guts to someone he had only known for two weeks, when he had a lifetime of knowing his own family.

But, she would watch him with those gorgeous eyes of hers, listening to his hopes and fears, not commenting until he was finished. She would tell him everything would be OK, that good always triumphed, and that they were some of the best people she knew, so everything would have to work out.

But, he knew he wasn't quite good enough for her, couldn't offer her the life she was accustomed to, the life she deserved. He wasn't as educated or refined or polished as the suitors back home. Each time he brought up her parents or Boston, she would shy away from the subject, further feeding his insecurities.

Right now, he wouldn't worry about it. Right now, he was going to enjoy her company. Later, he would figure out what to do about his insecurities. And his heart.

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Luke! You're never, ever going to believe who's getting ready to perform at the Boar's Nest." Daisy's voice was an excited whisper.

Luke rocked back on his heels, amused. Daisy could get overly excited at time. "I dunno, Lefty Frizzell? Elvis?"

Daisy huffed into the phone. "No, silly! It's Candy! You remember Candy, don't you?"

Luke almost dropped the phone. _Boy, did he ever._ "I'll be right there."

******************************

Before Luke realized it, he was caught up in the drama of it all. Candy's manager/boyfriend was out to get her for her insurance money. What could he do, but keep her safe?

After a hurried call to Rebecca to apologize for canceling on her, he found himself staring into the blue eyes of his former lover.

"Still breaking hearts, aren't you?" Candy said playfully.

_But, you were the one that broke mine. _

Luke didn't dare say it aloud.

Rebecca hung up the phone, disappointed, then disappointed in herself for being disappointed.

_So, it begins. _

Luke said on old friend was back in town, and some problems had come up. He had to help _her_ take care of them. Her! A girl! Of course, a man like Luke probably had a string of "old friends" from God knows how long ago, so it was sort of expected. Hadn't she told herself that plenty of time? It wasn't that he blew her off for an old friend. It was the fact that she even cared one way or the other. She looked at herself in the mirror in the hallway.

_Silly girl, you had to go and fall for it, didn't you? So, now what?_

She could sit around and feel sorry for herself all evening. But, why should she? She had said all along that this would happen. But, now she was all dressed up with no where to go, as some country music song she kept hearing on the radio said.

She didn't know where Luke would be this evening, and for once, she didn't care.

With a stubborn set to her jaw, she reached for her keys.

It was dark by the time she made it to the Boar's Nest. A large bus with "Candy Dix" scrawled across the side made her pause.

So, Boss's speed trap caught another one.

It always amazed her that so many famous performers traveled through Hazzard at all with the rate they were pulled over and fined one performance at the Boar's Nest in lieu of a ticket and jail time. You'd think they'd figure it out by now and detour around town.

Rebecca had heard of Candy Dix, maybe seeing her songs on a jukebox somewhere. She was relatively new to the scene, but had much promise, at least according to those who followed her music.

She checked her makeup in her rearview mirror one last time before emerging from her car.

One thing she failed to note was the General parked on the other side of the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

My facts may not be all-the-way straight on the Candy Dix thing, but you'll get the general idea. Oh, and some language here. But, if I got into a bar fight (what am I talking about 'if'! More like 'when'!), there would be colorful language involved.

*********************************

It was dim when she walked in the door, a pall of cigarette smoke hanging in the air. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, she made her way through the crowded room towards the bar.

"Hey, Eddie. How's it going, tonight?"

The part-time bartender shrugged. "Busy, but good for business. Whatta ya havin'?"

"A beer, I guess." Although Eddie was nice, the Boar's Nest was not known for its mixed drinks, and a cosmopolitan seemed a little much to ask.

Someone that recognized her called out her name from across the room, and she just waved her hand absently in their direction. There were so many people in there, you would have thought Elvis was performing!

She had just started to take a sip of her beer when she saw them. It was almost as if the crowd parted at just that exact moment, so she could catch a glimpse of Luke with her. They were sidled up to each other in a booth in the back of the room, their faces so close together in conversation, they may as well have been kissing.

_He didn't call her Candy. He called her Candace. _

Luke told her all about Candace – how they met when he was in the Marines, and how he would have married her if she hadn't of started on the road to stardom.

At the time, the story didn't bother Rebecca. Candace was a part of his past. But, not anymore, by the looks of things.

_How can I complete with that?_ Candace, who was none other than Miss Candy Dix, had those kind of looks that drew men like flies, just like her sister. Or, they would have been drawing men like flies if Luke hadn't passively held Candy close as they talked in their own little intimate setting.

Rebecca didn't remember sitting her mug down with a thump. She also didn't remember throwing some bills on the counter for the un-tasted beer. All she wanted was to be out of there, away from the scene that reminded her of what a fool she was to think she even mattered to Lucas K. Duke.

As luck would have it, as she was making her way to the door, she bumped into one of the few people she did not want to see right now.

"Rebecca!" Daisy said, almost a little too brightly.

Rebecca tried her best to edge away. "Oh, hi, Daisy."

Daisy knew that sick look on Rebecca's face, and she could have throttled her cousin for causing it. "What brings you out here tonight?"

Just as soon as that look appeared, it vanished, replaced with cool indifference. "Since Luke had . . . other engagements, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I came here . . . alone." _But, not if I have to look at those two all night._

As much as she was angry with her elder cousin, she also wanted to take up for him at the same time. "Look, Rebecca, I don't think there's anything going on between those two." _Yet._ "He's probably just . . ."

"Don't make excuses for him, Daisy," Rebecca interrupted coolly. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner before . . . well before it goes too far. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be at work early in the morning." She attempted a weak smile, knowing she sounded frosty, but found she couldn't manage it. With a nod, she turned on her heel and tried once again to make her escape.

But, someone from the next county had another idea.

****************************

"Luke, you don't know how grateful I am to you and your family. If Trent had done what he said he would . . ." Candy shuddered against him. Automatically, he pulled her closer.

"You're OK now. He's going to jail for a very long time, and then . . ."

And then, what? There was a time when he would have said something to the affect of "and then we can go on with our lives. Get married. Have babies. Live happily ever after." And, Candy almost looked like she wanted him to say it, her big blue eyes holding onto his, probing, trying to see deep inside his soul.

She broke the gaze, and he let out a sigh. "Look, Candace . . ."

"Candy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Candy. A part of me will always love you. You know that. But, you're on a different path than me. I wouldn't be happy following you around the country on tour, and I wouldn't be happy sitting here waiting for you to come home, either."

"I know." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it anyway. "I guess I just wanted to hear you say it. We were so young . . . so carefree."

Luke thought about Vietnam. "You can't ever get that back, Candace."

This time, she didn't correct him.

**************************

"Hey, sweet thang. Wanna dance?"

Rebecca wanted to shove the drunken oaf away from her. She was so close to the door and freedom! "No, thank you. I was just leaving."

He grabbed her arm and tried to twirl her around. "Aw, c'mon! You just got here. Just come in close right here."

Because he was obviously drunk, Rebecca managed to pry her arm loose. "Please, just leave me alone." She tried to put a little hardness in her voice, but she was a little afraid. He was larger than her by far, and there was no telling what he could do to her.

He appeared to pout for a moment, and Rebecca edged closer to the door. "You're always here with that Duke boy, but I see he's found himself another squeeze. I say it's my turn now." Without warning, he reached over and snatched her closer to him.

Rebecca squirmed, hoping he couldn't tell she was scared. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

He leaned in, making kissing noises, and Rebecca almost gagged at the smell of booze. "Just give me one little kiss."

Rebecca had had enough. She gave him a fake sweet smile, and he looked a little surprised at her sudden change of heart. Then, she stomped on his foot.

"Shit! You little bitch, I outta . . ."

But, Rebecca didn't wait to find out. As he jumped around on one foot, she shoved him hard. He crashed into a table nearby in a jumble of broken glass and popcorn.

***************************

"Well, I'll be. Would you look at that." Something had drawn Candy's attention from their conversation.

Luke followed her gaze and focused on the scene just in time to see Rebecca smash the guys foot, then shove him into a table full of bar patrons. They were none too happy to have their drinking interrupted and threatened the guy Rebecca had pushed as he was trying to pick himself from the floor. He saw Rebecca disappear out the front door.

Candy all but forgotten, Luke found himself hauling the guy from the floor by his collar. "Just who do you think you are? Keep your hands off of her!"

"Oh, please. You and your cousin there can't have every girl in the room, now can ya'?"

_She saw you and Candy._

It hit him just as plain as day.

Unceremoniously, he dropped the guy to the floor, earning more cussing from him and the guys whose table he had broken.

Luckily for Luke, Rebecca had to park far away from the door. She was just getting to her car when he reached her.

Convinced that drunken idiot had followed her, she whirled around, ready to strike. When she saw Luke, her violent steak faded. But, her anger didn't.

Luke saw the emotions in her eyes before she fastened that blamed indifferent look on her face.

"So, I hope Candace is doing well." Her voice dripped with sarcasm that he knew she didn't really feel.

Luke had almost forgotten that he told her. He tried to explain while he still had a chance. "Her manager and boyfriend were trying to have her killed . . ."

"Oh, so she comes to you to straighten it out. How convenient. How nice. How . . . how . . ." She ran out of adjectives, so all she could do was get out of here before she made a bigger fool of herself.

Luke tried to stop her as she turned. "Let's go back inside . . ."

Rebecca plopped in the seat of her car. "Don't you get it? You think you can solve everything with a few well-meaning words, don't you?"

Actually, he did. But he didn't dare tell her that.

Rebecca continued. "Life doesn't work that way, Luke. I'm not going to sit around and wait on your other Candy's to show themselves. You know what I told myself when we first started dating?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I am a fresh face in a town that doesn't see a lot of them. I won't compete with Miss Candy Dix or any other woman for that matter. Frankly, I think too much of myself for that. It was fun while it lasted. See you around."

She tried to close her car door, but he held fast. He wanted to say so many things, but none of it would form in his muddled brain.

When she finally looked up at him, he thought he had his chance. But, what she said in an even tone told him otherwise.

"If you don't let go of my door, I'm going to shut it and drive away with your fingers in the door jamb."

He didn't doubt she would. He backed away and watched her roar into the night. He stood there long after she was gone, a part of him hoping maybe she'd turn back.

But, he knew her better than that.

***************************

Candy saw it all from the door of the Boar's Nest. What she couldn't hear, she could imagine, especially at the total look of loss on Luke's face.

"You love her, don't you?" Candy blurted out as he walked by.

His answer was so low, she almost couldn't hear it over the bar noise. "I thought I could have."

***************************

Rebecca banged her fist on the steering wheel in frustration.

_How could I be so blind, so dumb, so . . . so stupid?_

And not only was it embarrassing that the entire town would know what transpired at the Boar's Nest, but it was more than a little sad. Oh sure, she would never admit it to anyone, but she had broken down her barrier just a bit for Luke, and now she regretted it.

She honestly was beginning to think he really felt something for her. _Ha!_

Fine. She'd get on with her life, anyway. It's not like he was such a large part of it, anyway.

Or was he?

Whatever the answer, it didn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

******************************

After a relatively restless night, Rebecca threw herself into work the next day. There were notices to type and stories to write, plenty things to do to keep her brain occupied.

But, it was harder to ignore the pain in her heart. When her thoughts strayed to Luke, she'd use all her willpower to push them away. Thinking about him would do no good. He was gone. It was over. Whatever it was to begin with, it wasn't serious enough to warrant an official good-bye or see you later or anything from Luke. She was convinced he was out of her life for good.

She was chewing on a pencil, trying to decide what a wedding announcement meant by "Marie Antionette lace" – French lace, maybe? – when the bus pulled up to the sidewalk. It cast a shadow over her desk, but it didn't even register.

The bell over the door tinkled merrily, and from inside her protective cocoon, she heard Buxby mumble something about 'that damned bell.'

Then, silence. Buxby didn't seem to be making a move to help whoever this was. Rebecca glanced up at him, and he had a shocked expression on his face, his mouth agape.

Rebecca followed his gaze. It was none other than Miss Candy Dix herself. And she was heading in her direction.

_Son of a . ._ .

"Rebecca Winchester?"

Rebecca's first instincts were most certainly not ladylike. She longed to toss the woman to the curb. Now matter how much Buxby made googley eyes at her.

But, that's not how she was raised. Instead, she pasted a serene smile on her face. "Yes? How can I help you?"

Candy looked a trifle uneasy, and inwardly, Rebecca gloated. _Nice to know the good lookin' chicks get a little flustered, too._ But, she didn't say anything, just waited for whatever it was Miss Candy Dix felt the urge to say.

"Uh, Miss Dix?" They both looked over to see Buxby, clutching a notepad. Instead of his usual grumpy self, he almost looked enchanted. "Excuse me, but could I have your autograph? Please?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her normally stoic editor groveling in his own office.

Candy smiled genuinely at him, making him color to the top of his bald head. "Sure. What's your name?" She held pen over paper, waiting.

For a moment, Rebecca thought she was going to have to tell Candy her editor's name.

"It's uh . . . uh . . . Dexter. Dexter Buxby."

"OK, Dexter." She scrawled something on the paper, signing it with a flourish. "Here you go."

Buxby took it from her, almost like it was sacred.

This time, Candy caught Rebecca rolling her eyes, and she had to smile. It did get tiring at times, all the fans wanting a piece of her.

Buxby still stood there, almost in a trance.

Candy smiled at him politely. "Could you excuse us? I need to have a private word with Miss Winchester. If you don't mind." She flashed him a trademark smile that had Buxby stuttering. He retreated the back room, but Rebecca knew he was listening.

"So?" Rebecca leaned back in her chair, which screeched annoyingly, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Rebecca . . . I think I need to clarify something. Something that you saw last night. I . . ."

Rebecca stood up so fast, Candy stepped back a bit. She had to remember to keep her voice low. "Listen, you don't owe me or anyone else any sort of explanation. Luke and I weren't serious. I was just . . ."

". . . a new face in a town that didn't see very many. Yes, I know. He told me what you said. And, it's not like that at all with him. Luke's not like that, and you know it."

"Well, why did you suddenly become Miss Messenger Girl?" Rebecca knew she sounded snippy, but couldn't help it. This woman had thrown her world into a tailspin, and she was fighting hard not to let it get the best of her.

Candy's lips tightened. "No, he didn't tell me to come out here at all. I just thought I should tell you what actually happened last night."

Rebecca wanted to put her hands over her ears. "Like I said, you don't owe me any explanation . . ."

Candy interrupted. "I overheard the two of you in the parking lot. And then, Luke came back in, and all he could talk about was you. Even if I wanted to . . . to seduce him, it wouldn't have worked. He was too caught up in you."

"Well, he certainly didn't seem to be thinking about me when I saw the two of you." _Could what Candy be saying be true? She wouldn't have any reason to lie, would she?_

"Maybe I did come back to town with the idea of rekindling our romance. But, it would have just been temporary for me. Luke doesn't belong in my life, and frankly, I couldn't stand the thought of being couped up here for the rest of my days. But, he is not open to anything temporary. All he is open to is being with you."

Rebecca didn't know what to say. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He called you the best thing that has ever happened to him. I don't think he ever once said that about me. I couldn't stand knowing I might have messed that up for him. You can do what you want with what I told you, but I just wanted you to know."

Rebecca didn't reply, and Candy turned to go.

Rebecca was floored. Her mind couldn't catch up with this new information fast enough. "Wait!"

Candy stopped and turned back around.

"Did he say . . . will he . . . I mean, do you think he'll come by? You know, to tell me this?"

Candy shrugged. "He said you were fairly adamant about not wanting to see him again. Maybe you should go see him instead."

But, Rebecca wasn't listening. She was already reaching for her keys. "I'll walk you to your bus."


	9. Chapter 9

OK. Parents show up here. Unexpectedly, I may add. And, as I mentioned in the intro, if you watched MASH, Charles is her father (as if you have NOT figured that out at this point.) As a side note, I do not own MASH or anything with it. Just Jessie Winchester and the children.

***********************************

Rebecca's entire life was planned for her the moment she was born. It came with status, with money and power. Someone planned meals and transportation and outings for her, and she just went along with it. On things she could decide for herself, such as where she would attend college, she often took months to make her final decision, carefully weighing pros and cons for each choice.

Her father often bemoaned the fact that she could take so long to decide which type of car she wanted to drive, but the minute any sort of trouble arose, she was right in the middle of it. It made her wonder, sometimes, what was wrong with the wiring in her brain.

The first time she acted on a whim on an important decision was when she took this job in Hazzard County, Georgia.

And, it all went downhill from there.

She found it was easy not to think as she drove to the Duke farm. She didn't want to think about making the wrong decision. She didn't want to think about how this could affect her future.

All she wanted to think about was now. Here and now.

If she stopped to analyze the situation, she would never make up her mind anyway. Her brain knew getting too involved with anyone that had a net worth even remotely less than her father's would get her into deep trouble. But, her heart, a part of her she had long ignored, was making itself heard.

She had no clue where he was today, but the best place to start would be at the farm.

*****************************

Most people that knew Luke would not be able to tell anything different about him today than yesterday or the week before. Most people would think that the re-emergence of a former lover and the rejection of a current one wouldn't have affected him one bit. He worked alongside his family just as he would have any other day, just like nothing had happened.

But, Bo was not most people. He hadn't said a word as he and Luke mended a fence near the main highway. But, neither had Luke. While not one to chatter non-stop, Luke was most certainly not prone to complete silence, either. Except when he had something on his mind. And, Bo knew who it was.

Bo wiped his forehead with his shirt, which was tossed carelessly on the fencerow, finally deciding to risk his cousin's ire than watch him suffer silently. "Luke, if you don't talk to me about this, I'm going to sic Daisy on you. And you _know_ how Daisy pesters you when she wants you to tell her something."

Luke exhaled loudly, leaning the handles of the post-hole digger he had been using non-stop for the last hour against a nearby tree. His muscles ached, and the afternoon sun was brutal. But, he thought physical labor would help get his mind off his current situation. But, apparently, it didn't. So, what the hell, why didn't he talk to Bo?

"Candace left this morning, heading to Charlotte."

Bo stared at him dumbly. "You mean, _that's_ what's bothering you? All this time, I thought it was . . ."

"I know. It is. I think. But, it shouldn't be. Any other time if she had shown up, we would have picked up where we left off and not looked back. But . . . but, it's just not that way anymore. And I don't know when it changed."

"I do," Bo interrupted. "Rebecca."

Luke pulled off his gloves in disgust. "But, it's not supposed to be that way with us! Sure we have a good time together, but look around, Bo." He held his arms out to include the pasture, cows grazing pleasantly and the half-repaired fence. "How can I get serious about a girl who's worth more than everyone in Hazzard combined? It's a mistake. Nothing but a mistake. Nothing good can come from it."

It wasn't often that Luke asked Bo for advice, so Bo had to think a minute, making sure he was giving out the right answer. "Of course, I don't know her as well as you do, but it seems to me she's just like the rest of us, except that Yankee accent of hers. She never flaunts her money or her family or anything that I can tell."

"But, that doesn't change the fact that the differences are still there!"

Bo ignored him. "Have you thought that maybe the problem is in your own mind and not with her?"

Luke didn't like it when Bo was right and he wasn't, but he wasn't going to give his cousin the satisfaction. "Maybe so, but now, she won't have anything to do with me. After she saw me at the Boar's Nest, she pretty much gave me the heave-ho."

"Well, can you blame her? Half of Hazzard was watching. What did you want her to do? Collapse into tears? Pull Candy's hair out?"

"Well . . . no. It's just that, she . . . well, she dismissed me like . . .like I never meant anything to her! With a wave of her hand, I was out of her life."

Bo was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Tell me something, Luke. You generally don't like weak women, right?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, I'm assuming Rebecca would not fall into the 'weak woman' category."

"Well . . ."

Bo rolled his eyes. "Money, doesn't make you weak, Lucas."

Luke scowled at his cousin. "Fine, she's not weak. And just where is this going."

"Just give me a minute, cuz. If she were weak, she would have sniveled and cried to get you back. But, she's not. And what does a strong woman do who feels she's been wronged? She tosses her hair over her shoulder and declares that she will go on with her life, no matter what you say. Am I right, or what?"

Luke blinked, digesting what Bo was saying. "So, you're saying I need to start seeing a different type of woman if I expect to be treated like I want."

"Right. I think." Bo clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "Just give it time, Luke. She'll come around."

******************************

Rebecca didn't even make it to the Duke farm. She saw Bo and Luke working on a fence across a plowed field right before the turn off to their house.

Trying her best not the think at all, she slammed on brakes, jerking the wheel of the car to the shoulder of the road.

She was halfway across the field before she even thought about her shoes – her white designer heels were covered in muck. But, that didn't stop her. Nosireebob. Don't stop and think. Don't stop at all.

They didn't see her coming towards them, tripping in the well-plowed field. Which was just as well. She didn't want Luke to have a patented answer for her anyway.

"Hand me that level, will you?" Luke was on his knees, trying his best to get the damn fence post straightened. Bo's shadow drifted away, then was back almost instantly.

Luke held out his hand for the tool. Nothing happened.

"Dang it, Bo! Hurry up, and let's get out of here before this sun fries our brains!"

The first thing he noticed was her shoes, her well-manicured toes, quite muddy, sticking out of what once were white sandals.

"You ruined your shoes" was all he could manage.

"Just forget about my damned shoes for one cotton-pickin' minute!" Rebecca actually stomped her foot in annoyance. Bo snickered, and she shot him a withering look.

Luke always thought she was at her peak when she was mad, her brown eyes flashing with well-controlled anger. And now, with the wind blowing her hair across her face, those eyes focused on him, he was almost speechless at the figure she cut.

"I know you're angry with me . . ."

She took a deep breath, her anger falling away, a softer look on her face. "I'm not angry at you, Luke. I'm angry at myself. For jumping to conclusions." And, she really was. "Candy stopped by the office."

"_What_?"

"She stopped by on the way out of town. And once she beat Buxby back, we had a nice little chat." Her eyes searched his. "I guess I just wanted to hear all of it from you."

Normally, Luke would have protested at the location. She was covered in mud from the knees down, and he had been working in the murky Georgia heat since morning. Plus, Bo was standing right there clearly enjoying himself. That and the fact he was right.

But, those big brown eyes of hers, now devoid of any anger at all, made him forget all of that. He knew she didn't want flowery declarations anymore than he wanted to give them. He cleared his throat, trying to decide what he wanted to say, words tumbling around his brain.

No matter what he was trying to say, it really only boiled down to one thing.

"I need you, Rebecca."

Her expression softened at those words, and instead of scaring him that he had stepped closer to commitment, it only made his heart soar. "I need your level head and your ability to listen to my problems and hopes and fears. I would never, ever intentionally mess that up or hurt you. I'm not going to lie and say I still don't have feelings for Candace because I do. She was an important part of my life, but that was a long time ago. And, it's nothing like what I feel for you."

But, not the L word. Not just yet. It seemed a little much.

Rebecca didn't mind. She wasn't up for the L word, either. She just wanted things to be back like they were –no thoughts about what tomorrow may bring.

And it looked like she was going to get her wish.

****************************

"Luke! If you don't get away from me with that water hose, I'm going to throw this entire bucket on you!"

"You wouldn't _dare_."

Lady cowered between them, covered in soap. The humid, hot climate had not been kind to her even-tempered dog, and Rebecca was appalled when fleas seemed to cover her by the thousands. It was a Saturday morning, and Luke had offered to help her wash the dog, who clearly did not like to be soaped and rinsed.

However, Luke's version of helping was making sure she was soaking wet in her T-shirt and shorts. Now that they were almost finished, more water was winding up on Rebecca's back than on the dog. After deciding Lady was as clean as she was going to get, Rebecca picked up the bucket of sudsy water.

"I warned you, Luke! Now, come here and take your punishment like a man!"

Luke was nowhere to be found, but Rebecca saw the water hose slithering away around the side of the house. Smirking, Rebecca snuck around the other side, wanting to catch him from around the corner.

It had been a couple of weeks since Candy left, and surprisingly enough, things did get back to normal with the two of them. At least to her.

Little did she know, Luke was waiting on the other shoe to drop. They couldn't go on like this forever, idly enjoying themselves and each other's company day-to-day. He was convinced her family would eventually get in the way, but hoped and prayed it wouldn't be for a very long time.

Or maybe even sooner than he thought.

No one was more surprised than Rebecca when she saw an elegant Rolls sitting in her driveway. She almost dropped the bucket on the ground.

"Mom? _Dad_?"

"Rebecca, dear!" Her mother, elegant and trim as always in a green dress and white hat, rushed to hug her older daughter.

"Mom! I didn't know. . . what're you doin' . . . don't hug me, or you'll mess up your dress!" Rebecca sat the bucket at her feet.

Jessie didn't care, instead squeezing Rebecca tight. "Surprise!" she said.

"Uh, yeah, surprise," Rebecca said, hoping she sounded excited. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart." Ever the composed one, her father kissed her on the cheek. "I couldn't keep your mother away. She insisted on a visit."

Hannah sauntered up, looking crisp in a pants suit. The Winchesters always traveled in style. "Rebecca, you look like you lost a fight with a waterfall."

"Yeah, Becs. Have you taken up showering only on Saturdays like the locals?" Reese, ever the teenager, teased.

She threw her brother and sister a mean look. It didn't last, and she broke into a grin. "Come here, you two rascals, give your big sister a hug."

They complied, not even caring that their clothes were damp.

"So, how long're you here for?"

"Just a few days, dear. That was all the time your father could get off from the hospital. We flew down this morning and rented a car."

"How's Emerson?"

"Oh, he's fine. Working himself crazy. He told us to send you his love."

"Oh, wow! Cool car!" Reese ran to the General parked on the street. "Whose is it?"

"I know whose it is," Hannah sang. "It's . . ."

In the excitement and confusion of her family's surprise visit, she forgot about Luke. He came sauntering around the side of the house, just in time to see Rebecca shushing her sister before she could say who the General belonged to.

"Here, let me help you with those bags," Luke said, taking the suitcases from her mother. The little diversion gave him time to think.

Jessie looked a little surprised at his sudden appearance. "Why, thank you. Who would guess that we could back so many bags for such a short trip."

Rebecca noticed that her father practically narrowed his eyes at Luke, but allowed him to help carry their luggage to the front porch. "And, who may I ask are you?" Charles said, with as pompous an attitude as he could muster, which was quite pompous indeed.

Rebecca stalled. Hannah elbowed her in the side, pushing her to action. "Dad, Mom, this is Luke." Luke stuck out his hand, and her father took it. "He's my . . ."

"Plumber." Luke intervened. "It seems that Re . . . Miss Winchester had a little problem with a pipe out back, but it's all fixed now."

Her father nodded once, approvingly. This was the help. He could deal with that.

Rebecca just stood there as introductions were made, her mouth opened a little in shock, as her sister gave her a dirty look. _Plumber? What in the world was he doing?_

Before she could pull herself together, he was gone, roaring away in that car of his, her brother watching approvingly as he disappeared down the road.

Her sister took her arm as they all went inside. "What in the world was that all about?" she hissed.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

"What in the hell was that?" Rebecca practically yelled as she faced Luke in the front yard of the Duke farm. She had all day and night to seethe. Did Luke not want to be introduced as her boyfriend? Wasn't that what he was? Had he already decided to ditch her for someone else?

The moment her parents and Reese had decided to walk to town the next day to see what Hazzard was like, she raced to her car, Hannah hot on her heels, demanding to go with her. Wanting to save all her arguing for Luke, Rebecca sighed, waiting for Hannah to climb into the passenger seat.

Luke wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, leaning on the shovel he had stuck into the ground. He nodded once at Hannah, who remained in the car watching her sister confront him. She put up her hand and waggled a couple of fingers, feeling instantly sorry for him. While rare, her sister's fury could scare the bravest of men.

He had thought about what he would say. Hell, it was all he _could_ think about. When he saw her hesitate the day before when she was introducing him, he knew this was it. This was the moment he had been dreading, the moment she would have to admit to her family she was seeing someone . . . someone beneath her. And, looking at her father's pompous stare, he knew he couldn't let her do it.

"Look, I think it's probably a good idea . . . if we don't see each other anymore."

Rebecca threw her hands up in the air. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Bo poked his head out from the barn to see what all the commotion was about. He immediately retreated back inside at the look on Luke's face. But, he could still hear them. Luke had not been happy since he came back from Rebecca's yesterday, and he wouldn't tell him why. Now was his chance to find out.

Luke's voice remained level. "What does it matter? We were just fooling ourselves anyway. Your family would never accept me. And you knew it."

Rebecca was shocked. "You're ending this because of my _family_? Not me, but _them_?"

Luke shrugged, his heart pounding in his chest. "You were clearly uncomfortable yesterday with telling them who I was. I just wanted to make it easier on you, that's all."

"I was _not_ uncomfortable!" Her eyes flashed, and he was struck with how gorgeous she was when she was mad. "I'm just . . . just totally shocked they were here, that's all." She _was_ hesitant, and she knew it. She just hated hearing it come from his mouth. "I think . . . I think you're just a big . . . chicken!"

If Luke hated anything, it was being called a coward. And Rebecca knew that, knew how to push his buttons. "This coming from the woman who won't face up to dear ol' Daddy. Afraid he might cut you out of the will?"

Rebecca closed the distance between them and slapped him hard across the face.

Luke made no move towards her, just stared at her, a little shocked at her reaction. But, he really couldn't blame her.

"You know, maybe you're right. I would hate to get even more involved with you, only to discover what a . . . a total and complete ass you are!" She turned on her heel and climbed back into her car, firing it up and fishtailing out of the front yard.

Uncle Jesse stuck his head out the front door. "I don't know what you did to that gal yesterday, but you sure deserved that lick for what you said today!" He immediately went back inside.

Luke just stood there, staring after her taillights, the ache in his heart growing the further she drove away from him.

He didn't hear Bo saunter up beside him. "Hey, you alright? You wanna talk about it?"

Luke grabbed the shovel and returned to his work. "It was nothin." He tried to sound disinterested, but knew Bo saw right through him.

He had screwed up. Big time. And this time, he wasn't sure if he could fix it. And if he actually wanted to fix it.

********************************

"Uh, Rebecca? You got a minute?"

Rebecca threw down her pen, a headache forming behind her temples. Hannah had crept into her study as she was skimming through some quick notes she had taken that day at a bake sale for a story for the paper. "Yeah. What's up?"

Hannah, not one to wring her hands, seemed like she was doing just that.

Rebecca sat back in her chair. "Sis, if you don't quit frettin' like that, you're going to turn into Grandmother." Their Grandmother Winchester was notorious for getting bent out of shape at the littlest of affairs.

Hannah huffed, but immediately stopping wringing her hands. "I was just thinking . . ."

"Uh-oh."

She gave Rebecca a dirty look. "I was just thinking that you might want to talk. You know, about what happened earlier."

"Uh-uh, nope, no way," Rebecca said, pushing herself away from her desk and standing. "What's done is done. We both knew it wasn't going to last." Those words sat heavy in her heart, but she stubbornly refused to give into the truth. She cared for Luke, and he had dumped her like yesterday's news.

"But, you like him."

"Liked him, Hannah. Past tense."

"But, you can't just turn that on and off like a water faucet."

_Wanna bet_? "Not everyone gets as emotionally involved as you."

Hannah pouted. "You're just like Dad. It's so infuriating! You pretend to have this control over your emotions, and you just won't admit when you need help."

"The last thing I need is help."

"What about all that tossing and turning you did last night?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I haven't shared a bed with my sister in years. It takes some getting used to when all you do is try to take up the entire bed." Truthfully, she wanted to cry into her pillow, but didn't dare. That would admit she had failed, and there was no way she would admit that.

"You miss him."

"I do not!"

"Then, how come you look up each time some muscle car goes flying down the road?"

_Because the part of me that hasn't let him go wishes it was him._ "Just habit, I suppose. I'll get over it." She threw a pillow at her sister. "And, so will you. You just liked the idea of a forbidden romance, didn't you?"

Hannah tossed the pillow back. "It wasn't forbidden, at least to anyone but yourself. You're grown and can do as you please."

Rebecca froze. Hearing those words coming from her bubbly little sister was nothing short of shocking. "Being an adult doesn't suit you."

**************************

The General flew down the road, leaves and debris scattering behind. The day was beautiful, clear, almost a flawless Georgia day. Bo hummed along to the radio. Everything was near perfect.

Except for his cousin's mood. Luke snapped off the radio and returned to sullenly staring out the window.

Bo toyed with the idea of flipping the radio back on, but decided against it. No need to poke the proverbial lion with a stick.

"So, what're your plans for tonight?" Bo asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

He and Rebecca were _supposed_ to go over to Capital City to see a movie. But, that was before the unexpected arrival of her family and the fight that followed.

What was also unexpected was his level of sorrow. In any other situation with any other woman, he would have shrugged it off, maybe mourning for a little while. But, he was having a difficult time shaking Rebecca Winchester.

"Nothing, I guess."

"Hey, let's go over to Cooter's. Maybe we can scare up a poker game or something."

"Sure. Whatever."

Before Bo could comment, a car careened around the curve in front of them, practically knocking the General into the ditch.

"What the . . ." Bo mumbled, sawing on the wheel and gunning the engine to get it out of the mud.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, Bo, I saw it. Out-of-town plates, too."

"Should we go after them?"

"No, but I'll radio ahead to Enos. Let him know some guy in a grey coupe is out to kill whoever gets in his way."

Bo picked up the receiver, then put it down as they drove around the curve. An armored truck, probably on its way to Boss Hogg's bank, the only bank in Hazzard, was sitting on its side in the road, the driver and passenger guards tied up next to it.

"Uh-oh."

Luke climbed out of the car as Bo skidded to a stop to check on the two guards.

"It was that grey car! It just left a moment ago with all the cash!" One of the guards called out.

Luke quickly untied the pair as Bo gunned the engine.

"We'll radio ahead to the local authorities!" Luke called as he climbed back inside.

Bo grinned. "I guess now we go after them, right?"

*******************************

"Whose bright idea was this?" Luke asked, pulling against the bonds around his wrists.

Bo struggled with his own ropes. "If I remember correctly, cousin, it was yours."

"Yeah, well, I'm not right all the time, you know."

"Remind me to put that in writing when we get home. These fellows must have been Boy Scouts. They sure can tie knots, can't they?"

Luke grunted in reply, resting for a moment.

After catching up to the three armored truck robbers, they lost them about 3 miles outside of town on a curvy back road. However, these guys were smart. They doubled back on them and blocked the General in, two of them in the car in front of them and one of them coming out of the bushes behind them as they screeched to a halt, all of them with guns. After having a warning shot fired into the windshield, Bo and Luke did all they could do. They surrendered.

It was now dark, and there was no way anyone was going to find them way up on the Ridge.

*******************************

"Annie Oakley, this is Bo Peep. You out there, Bo Peep?"

It was a cool morning, at least cooler than it had been. Rebecca, her mother and sister were sitting on the front porch, watching the town come alive. Reese and her father were still asleep. Back home, the three women always started the morning together, talking about their plans for the day and other things that might be going on in their lives. It was one of the things Rebecca missed. Since they were all leaving from Atlanta that evening, they were enjoying a little quiet time together.

Hannah and Jesse jumped at the voice coming from Rebecca's car, not accustomed to the intrusion of the CB radio.

Rebecca rose and sauntered out to the driveway, reaching inside for the receiver.

"You got Annie Oakley here. What's up, Bo Peep?"

She caught a glance of her mother and Hannah, almost mirror images of each other except for the grey in her mother's hair. They gave each other strange looks and mouthed 'Annie Oakley?'. It was actually comical.

"You haven't seen the Lost Sheep, have ya?"

Rebecca grimaced. "Not since two days ago." Daisy had to know all the details.

"I was hoping they were with you."

Rebecca's grip tightened on the receiver. "What's wrong?"

"They haven't been home since yesterday. They went to town to run an errand for Uncle Jesse and ran into an armored truck that had just been robbed. They radioed to Enos that they were going after a grey car with Tennessee plates, and that was it."

Rebecca rubbed her eyes. They could find trouble even when there wasn't any. And it had to be trouble. If they were leaving the farm for that long for any reason, Daisy and Uncle Jesse would know about it. "I'll let you know if they turn up. Keep me informed, OK?"

"10-4."

Rebecca replaced the receiver, almost tempted to try to raise Bo and Luke on it. But, Daisy probably had tried that already. She slowly returned to the front porch as her family watching her with concern.

"Annie Oakley?" Hannah asked, perplexed.

Rebecca returned to her seat on the front steps. "You know . . . Winchester - rifle – Annie Oakley."

"Oh. I thought perhaps you'd taken up shooting your own food or something to that affect."

Rebecca didn't reply as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" her mother finally asked. She didn't hear the entire conversation, but it was obvious her daughter's mood had changed.

Rebecca opened her mouth to spill everything, but stopped. "Nothing, Mom."

"Don't lie to me, young lady."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "It's not anything that concerns me." Actually, it wasn't, now that Luke had moved on.

But, he could be hurt. Lying in some ditch. Or dead. Rebecca dug her fingernails into her palm, trying to calm down as her sister resumed her bright chatter, talking about the horse riding the siblings were doing later that day.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm pretty sure I made up some Hazzard landmarks, but meh - that's why they call it 'fiction!'

*****************************

"You know, this place isn't so bad after all." Hannah sped her horse up to a trot to catch up with Rebecca, Reese trotting ahead of them both.

Rebecca pulled back on the reigns to keep her horse from following Reese's. "It does have its perks, especially when the weather is cooler like it is now."

"Ms. Hudson seemed nice."

"I exercise her horses for her when I can." She even tried to pay her for her time, but she wouldn't take a dime from the elderly widow who lived up on the Ridge by herself.

"So, are you going to stay?"

Rebecca glanced over at her sister. "Well, yeah. I'm just getting used to the place."

Hannah shrugged. She knew her sister was hurting over Luke's rejection, and she also knew she would not be cajoled into discussing it with anyone. Ever since they found out about the two cousins' disappearance, Rebecca had remained silent, but Hannah could tell she was concerned. Rebecca was her sister, after all. She knew these things.

They rode in silence for a moment, enjoying the breeze and the trees swaying in the early autumn wind. It was still hot by Rebecca's standards, but a whole lot more tolerable than it had been.

Rebecca's thought unwillingly strayed. She and Luke had taken this path together often. He was actually the one who introduced her to Mrs. Hudson in the first place.

_Where in the world are you, Luke?_

Reese startled them both when he galloped over a rise, his horse running for all it was worth. He reigned in so close to them, that Rebecca thought they were all going to collide. Hannah's horse tried to rear back.

"For God's sakes, Reese, you're only supposed to exercise the animal, not kill it!" Hannah retorted, pulling back on her reigns as her horse snorted at the intrusion.

He was almost as out of breath as the horse. "The car! I saw it!"

"What are you babbling about?" Hannah said.

Rebecca watched her youngest sibling closely as he struggled to catch his breath. "What car, Reese?"

"The orange one! The General!"

Her breath froze. "Where?"

Frustrated, Reese broke into a gallop. "I'll show you!"

The sisters followed, Rebecca's heart beating fast in her ribs. She had visions of a wrecked heap down in the valley, and it made her so dizzy, so had to cling to the horse with all her might as they galloped after their brother.

Reese slowed his horse at the top of the hill, several yards ahead of them. He pointed triumphantly. "There! Next to that old barn!"

Rebecca focused on the scene. There was what looked like the remains of an old shanty. Standing next to it was a dilapidated barn with more than a few shingles missing. And parked behind it, out of sight from the road below, was the General. Unharmed.

Also parked next to it was a grey car.

Rebecca would have bet her inheritance it had Tennessee plates.

"What do you think's going on?" Hannah muttered, letting her horse graze as they sat there.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"No . . ."

"Yes! They could be in trouble."

"Let the local authorities handle it. It's not your job!"  
"By the time we go all the way back to Widow Hudson's house and get on the CB, they could be gone! I'll just be a minute!"

Hannah didn't like it one bit. "Remember what happened when you went after those . . ."

Rebecca shushed her sister as Reese looked on questioningly. "Just stay up here out of sight, and I'll be right back. If something happens, go straight to the sheriff."

Without waiting for a reply, she spurred her horse down the embankment. When he skidded to a stop at the bottom, she dismounted, throwing the reigns over a tree branch out of sight from the house. She continued on foot, her heart pounding in her chest so hard, she struggled for breath.

She reached the clearing that they could see from the crest of the hill. Shading her eyes and looking back, she didn't see Hannah or Reese at all.

For once, they listened to her.

Holding her breath, she crept up behind the barn. Since there were no windows on that side, it seemed safer than the direct approach that had gotten her into trouble with the jewelry store thieves. The hood of the grey car was warm, but the General's hood was cold. It had been there awhile. Probably since yesterday.

She briefly looked inside of both cars, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Until she spotted the hole in the windshield of the General. While she had never seen a bullet hole through glass, it was all the neat little spot could be.

After gathering her courage about her, she made herself look for blood inside the car. There wasn't any.

_That was good. Wasn't it?_

But, Bo and Luke were still nowhere to be found.

She jumped when she heard muffled voices, almost shouting, and dove behind the back fender of the General. When no one appeared, she realized her only option was to peek into one of the windows to see who was inside.

_Please let them be OK._

Rebecca took a deep breath and plastered herself to the outside wall, straining to hear. All she heard was more muffled talking, so she swallowed hard and gathered enough wits about her to sneak around the corner and to the nearest window. Here, the voices were louder. She could even make out a phrase or two.

With her heart pounding in her ears, she managed a peak inside. Through the dusty pane, she couldn't see anything clearly, but could barely make out a few shapes closer to the front of the building.

Steeling herself, she crept on her hands and knees to the next window, ignoring the pull and snag of briars on her clothes and hair.

Now she could hear exactly what they were planning.

"Look, let's just leave them here. Someone will come along eventually . . ."

"They can place us at the scene. We've got to do something to make sure they won't talk."

"If they do get out of here, you know they'll go singing to the police."

"What about bribing? Surely, they can be bought."

_Apparently, someone wasn't too big on murder._ Rebecca fought nausea at the thought, but kept listening.

"Look, we're not goin' to make you pull the trigger, Stanley. I saw a lake a little ways up the road. I say we take them down there, tie them up and throw them in."

"I don't know . . ."

"Yes, you do. C'mon. Let's take care of 'em and get outta here."

Rebecca scrambled back the way she had come, running at top speed through the underbrush.

They were still alive, although she never saw them.

That thought was of little comfort to know what was going to happen to them.

Sweat rolled down her face as she struggled through the thick weeds. _What lake are they talking about? There was Hazzard Pond, and that wasn't enough to drown anybody. Then, there was the swamp, and it wasn't deep enough, either._

_Crater Lake._

Luke had taken her fishing there only three days ago. It was about a mile away from where they were standing. She knew as sure as anything that's where it was.

Her horse reared slightly when she came crashing through the woods. She caught the reigns as he pulled his head back and swung up into the saddle in one fluid motion, spurring the horse for all she was worth back up the hillside.

Reese and Hannah had dismounted and were waiting for her at the top of the hill.

Hannah met her halfway. "We saw you look in the window. What did you . . ."

"Reese!" Rebecca ignored her sister - her only focus was to save Bo and Luke.

He jumped, his face pasty white. He had never seen his older sister so upset. She was always the calm, collected one, and now she was standing before him, pulling back on the reigns of her horse, her eyes hard. It had an unsettling affect on his fifteen-year old soul

"Y-yeah?"

"Go as fast as you can back to the car. Get on the CB – you know how to use it?"

He nodded mutely.

"Good. Ask for Deputy Enos Strate. If you can't find him, call Cooter Davenport. Got that?"

He nodded again, storing the names safely in his brain.

"Tell them to get to Crater Lake as soon as possible. Tell them the armored truck drivers are taking Bo and Luke to the pier. Got it?" She sure hoped she guessed at the location correctly.

He nodded again.

"Now, go!"

Normally, he would sass back about her bossiness. This time, without a word, he climbed onto his horse and galloped back towards the farm.

"Hannah. Go with him."

Hannah had watched her sister, impressed with the way she seemed to be handling herself. Rebecca was always laid back, except when it came to her equestrian team. Something about Hazzard had really affected her. "Where're you going?"

Rebecca turned her horse. "Crater Lake."

"But . . . what'll you do?"

Her horse pranced, and she steadied it. "I don't know. I'll figure that out when I get there. Now, go with Reese." Rebecca used the reigns to slap the horse's withers and shot in the opposite direction from Reese.

Hannah, not one to follow orders, climbed into the saddle and took off after her sister.

**************************

"Don't you think we're taking some risks having them in the backseat like this?"

"Naw. We're only going a mile, and we haven't seen anyone around here since we've been hidin' out."

"This orange car isn't exactly invisible." He turned in the seat and looked at the third partner who was following in their car.

"Shut up! I told you, we're not going far. We'll dump it in the lake with these two hotshots."

"Seems a shame. This here is a nice piece of work."

"That doesn't sound good for us," Bo whispered, squirming in the backseat of the General, wincing as the driver grinded the gears.

Luke didn't reply, just continued fighting the ropes around his wrists. He had struggled for so long that the ropes were slick with blood from eating into flesh.

He had to get them out of here.

But, he had run out of ideas.

He leaned in closer to his cousin. "When we get to the lake, look for my cue. Maybe we can get out of this yet." He didn't want his cousin to worry. But, he sure was.

Bo nodded, confident in Luke's ability to get them out of there.

"Would you look at that? Hey, Bob, see I told you someone would see us!" He pointed out the windshield. Everyone looked.

Two horses, their riders leaned in close to the necks of their mounts, galloped alongside the car. They made an impressive picture with their hair streaming behind them, the horses' legs eating up the pasture land.

The driver slowed as they took off across the road in front of them, crashing into the underbrush on the other side.

"Hey, Luke, isn't that . . ."

"Sshhh!"

"Oh, they wasn't paying us any attention," the driver said, not noticing the conversation in the backseat. "Don't be so paranoid."

"I can't help it. My crown's been hurting me, and that's always a sign of trouble." He stuck his finger in his mouth and picked at his tooth for emphasis.

The driver rolled his eyes. "You and your old wives' tales. Just shut up, OK?"

"So, do you think she knows where we're going?" Bo leaned in a whispered.

Luke was trying to figure that out himself.

_The horses._

"Widow Hudson's horses. We ride them up on the Ridge . . ."

"And she saw the General!" Bo finished in an excited whisper. He leaned back in the seat, grinning. They were going to get out of this yet.

Luke turned around in the seat. He couldn't see Rebecca or her sister for the thick woods on either side. A thick, metallic taste filled his mouth as he just now began to realize how this could turn out.


	12. Chapter 12

They hit a snag when Hannah's horse wouldn't jump a fence, but huffing and puffing, they finally made it to the lake. They could see the water shimmering in the sunlight through the trees as they dismounted, looking cheerful in the noon sunshine.

But, the scene that was unfolding there was anything but cheerful. The three guys were finishing tying Bo and Luke's legs to two large boulders. They had them on a pier where all they had to do was shove, and the rocks would roll right in.

Luke had told her the water was deep at the end of the pier.

"Now what?" Hannah whispered.

Rebecca's thoughts settled on the first time she met Bo and Luke.

_A diversion._

As one of the men shoved the boulder Luke was tied to towards the edge of the pier, she picked up a handful of kookaburras from the ground – the kind that get tangled in your shoestrings and on your pants legs when you wander into the weeds. She raised the saddle up slightly and shoved them underneath.

"Sorry, ol' boy," she muttered as she pushed the saddle down, slapping the horse on the rump. With a snort, the horse skittered out into the open, bucking as the briars pricked flesh.

*******************************

"If she's goin' do something, she better to it now," Bo said between clenched teeth.

Luke wasn't sure if he wanted her to do anything at all. At this point, it looked like he and Bo were goners, and he didn't want her or her sister to go down with them. He eyed the handguns all three men had on their waists. These guys meant business.

The one who was tying their feet stood up and slapped his hands together. "OK, fellas. Say hello to Davy Jones for us." He started to shove the boulder Luke was tied to off the end of the pier.

A crashing noise startled all of them, and they stopped, turning to see what the commotion was about. A riderless horse came crashing through the underbrush, bucking a kicking. It skittered away from the pier and around the lake.

"Dammit, Stanley! You two go catch that thing! We can't be drawin' any attention to ourselves."

"What about the rider? It had to be . . ."

"Can't you tell that thing's spooked? It probably bucked the rider of a mile back. Now, git!"

Obediently, the two men raced along the edge of the lake, trying their best to catch the horse.

Luke studied the tree line. He didn't like it. No, he didn't like it one bit.

****************************

Hannah thought her sister had lost her mind. "That was _the_ _dumbest_ . . ."

Rebecca shushed her sister. "Watch."

Two of the men went off to chase the errant animal, leaving only one of them behind to guard the hostages.

Hannah almost grinned, despite the situation. "How in the world did you . . ."

But, Rebecca was gone.

Hannah looked around, trying to figure out which way she went. She looked out at the lake, the two men halfway around the other side, finally catching the reigns of the horse, trying to figure out what to do with it.

That's when she saw her.

Rebecca was sneaking up on the one man left guarding Bo and Luke. She had found a large tree branch and held it like a baseball bat as she crept closer to the man, who had his back to her as he watched his two comrades soothe the horse.

Hannah had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

*************************

Luke tried to get Rebecca to look at him. He wanted to warn her off. He and Bo would get out of this somehow. But, her eyes only watched the man as she snuck closer, sweat beaded on her upper lip. Not once did she even glance at them.

He squirmed against his bonds desperately. If he could just get one hand free . . .

"Hey there, plow boy. It'll be over soon enough," their guard muttered. Then, he yelled, "C'mon, you two, stop messin' with that damn horse! Get back over here!"

Within striking distance, Rebecca stepped on a stick. Bo winced at the sound. The snapping noise almost sounded as loud as a gunshot.

The guard turned. "Wha . . ."

Rebecca hit him with so much force across the face that a couple of teeth fell out. He fell to the ground at the base of the pier, out cold.

From the tree line, Hannah almost fainted, she was so relieved.

Rebecca didn't stop to admire her handiwork. She tossed the branch at the guard's feet. Digging in her pocket for the knife Luke made her carry while she was riding – he said she never knew when she might need it, and it looked like he was right – she fell on her knees, sawing at the ropes around Bo's wrist.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Bo said, rubbing his bloody wrists, trying to get circulation back in his hands.

"We've got to get away from here before the other two get back." Luke looked over his shoulder, and they were behind a stand of trees, trying to lead the balky horse back around. So far, they had gone undetected.

Rebecca freed Luke's wrists, then his feet. Before she could saw at the ropes on Bo's feet, a pistol shot dug into the pier right next to her, spraying all of them with splinters. It startled Rebecca so badly, she almost jumped into Bo's lap.

The other two men, giving up on the horse, had finally realized what had happened. They stood at the base of the pier, wheezing slightly from exertion.

"What do we have here?" one of them said.

"Looks like a little nosy girl."

"She's one helluva mean thing. Look what she did to Bob." He toed Bob's still form with his boot.

Rebecca glared at them as she knelt in front of Bo and Luke, seething.

"Just leave her alone. Let her go. You only have a beef against the two of us," Luke said, trying to reason with them. He tried to stay as still as possible, hoping they still thought he was tied. Bo copied his cousin, keeping his hands behind him, although his feet remained fettered to the rock.

"Well, that wouldn't be smart at all, would it?" He took a step closer to them. "Oh, we won't hurt you, missy. At least right off, anyway." He had seen the two girls riding those horses and had hoped to run across them again. It had been a long time since he had any female companionship.

Rebecca had never in her life been as angry as she was now. "Why you insolent, boorheaded piece of _filth_! Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

He took a step closer, a smile playing at his lips. "Just for that, I might hurt you right off. And you might like it."

*********************************

Hannah didn't know what to do. She was too scared to make her presence known, but she wasn't going to sit idly by while her sister was killed in front of her eyes. So, she screamed for all she was worth, using the impressive pipes inherited from her mother, hoping it would distract the two men long enough for the three of them to get away.

It pierced the air around them, echoing eerily off the water.

"What on God's green earth is that?" Both men turned slightly towards the unearthly noise.

Rebecca used the distraction to her advantage. She lunged for the closest one's legs, knocking him to the ground. His gun skittered out of reach.

Luke dived towards the other man, and they rolled across the grass, fighting and gouging.

******************************

"Did she say what side of Crater Lake?"

Reese shook his head at the Sheriff's question. He had raced back to the widow's house in record time and managed to raise Enos on the CB. After hearing Reese's hurried story, Enos promised to be out there as soon as possible.

Although not legally able to drive, Reese knew how to manage a car. He didn't know how to get to Crater Lake, so he did the only thing he could think of. He drove back to Rebecca's house. To get his father. He would know what to do.

Needless to say, Charles was downright shocked. Only his daughter would find trouble in such a sleepy little southern town. But, damned if he knew what to do, either.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy, hearing the exchange on the CB while they were in town, stopped by Rebecca's house to get her parents. A girl needs her family by her in times like these. All of them had followed Enos and Rosco out of town.

Now, they were all parked on the side of the road near the lake.

"What in the world does it matter? It's a stupid lake!" Charles blustered.

"Well, if we choose the wrong side, they will see us and someone can get hurt," Uncle Jesse explained carefully. He knew not to rile a man while his daughter was in trouble.

Reese felt tears stinging his eyes, but fought them. He had to be a man. For his sisters. Or all the rushing he had done was for nothing. "Uh . . . Rebecca said something about a pier. They . . . the men were going to throw them off it." He leaned into his mother as he spoke. Being a man was a little too much for him right now.

Daisy rushed to her jeep. "Well, there's only one . . ."

They all heard the scream.

"Dear God, that's Hannah!" Jessie cried. Despite the sandals she wore, she let go of Reese and ran towards the noise.

"Wait, Mrs. Winchester! You better let me and the Sheriff go first!" Enos called.

But, Jessie didn't listen. She threw herself into the thick stand of trees, everyone else at her heels.

**************************************

Bo was struggling to untie the ropes around his feet. But, he was also trying to keep an eye on Luke and Rebecca. Luke just about had subdued his opponent, but Rebecca was still scratching, clawing and biting the one that had threatened her. They had fought their way halfway back towards the woods.

The part of him that wasn't worried about the outcome of this situation was actually impressed. Who'd have other thought that little debutante could fight like a wildcat?

"Get him over here, Rebecca!" Bo had to do something. His hands were free, but he couldn't get very far. And who was doing all that screaming? He stood up.

He almost slumped with relief when Enos, Rosco, and a whole slew of people came trickling out of the woods. They got to Rebecca first. Her father pulled her away from the poor fellow she had lit into, and Bo had to grin as she kept fighting, even after Dr. Winchester picked her up from the ground, holding her around the waist.

"Enos! Go help Luke!" Bo called out, standing up and struggling on the pier against the ropes. He wished these guys hadn't taken away their knives earlier or he'd be out of these ropes in a flash.

As Rosco cuffed Rebecca's sparring partner, who certainly looked like he had been in one impressive catfight, Enos made his way to Luke.

Enos was the only one that noticed the man Rebecca had knocked out earlier reach for the gun laying on the ground.

As the guy jumped to his feet, mouth bloody, he pulled up his arm to fire at the nearest person. Which happened to be Luke.

"Watch out, Luke!" Enos called. He dropped to one knee, pulling his own gun.

The sound of gunfire made everyone stop what they were doing.

Rebecca saw it all in slow motion. She heard her mother and father gasp as the shots rang out. The man she had rammed in the face fall backwards, two spots of red blooming on his chest.

Reese buried his head in his mother's arm at the sight. But, Rebecca couldn't look away.

The robber still held the gun in his hand. As he fell, he pulled the trigger in a reflex action.

The bullet went wild, hitting Bo in the shoulder, knocking him backwards. Off the pier and into the water, dragging the rope and the rock with him. They all heard the sickening thud as his head hit the pier before he went into the lake, seemingly almost as loud as the earlier gunshots.

All of this only took a few seconds, but it seemed to go on forever.

Luke lunged towards the pier, but the man he was fighting grabbed him, determined to fight until the bitter end.

Charles loosened his grasp on Rebecca in his shock at the situation. Rebecca managed to struggle away and run towards the pier, Daisy close behind.

He tried to follow his daughter, but his wife grabbed his arm, holding him back. They all watched the two girls dive into the water where Bo had fallen.

Everyone made their way to the water as Enos pulled the third man away from Luke. Luke struggled from the ground and, by-passing the dead armored truck robber, he stumbled towards the pier.

Uncle Jesse caught him before he dove in after the girls.

Luke was in a panic. "But . . ."

"Just stay right here. Too many of you down there will make it more confusing."

Luke tried to shake out of his uncle's grasp, but couldn't. "I can't just stand here!"

"The girls will get him, don't worry."

But, he was just as worried as his nephew.

Bubbles rose from the water at the end of the pier as everyone watched silently. Luke stared at them, willing them all back to the surface.

**********************************

Uh-oh! A little more dramatic than the show really is, I know. Don't burn me at the stake or tar and feather me or anything like that.


	13. Chapter 13

It was dark underwater, but they spotted his blonde head almost immediately. Still clutching the knife in her hand, Rebecca swam past him and sawed desperately at the rope attaching him to the rock. With a few flicks of the wrist, he was free.

She and Daisy each took an arm and swam towards the light.

When they broke the surface of the water, people started moving. Luke struggled from his uncle's grasp and met them halfway, wading waist deep in the lake. He and Enos pulled Bo, unconscious and bleeding, from the water as Uncle Jesse and Rosco helped Daisy and Rebecca.

Rebecca wanted to collapse on the water's edge. Her knees were rubbery and her head throbbed as water dripped from her sopping wet clothes and hair. Her mother and brother met her on the water's edge, her mother throwing her arms around her.

As much as she wanted to stay safe in her mother's embrace and squall, she couldn't do it. "Is he OK? Will he be alright?" She pulled away, trying to find where they had taken them.

Sirens pierced the air. Hannah came rushing down behind an ambulance and ran straight to her sister.

"I called from the radio in the sheriff's car. I thought something like this might happen," she said, hiccupping from crying. "You were so brave, Becs!"

But, Rebecca didn't feel brave after spotting Daisy, Uncle Jesse and Enos crowded around Bo. Her father had administered CPR and gotten the water out of his lungs, but he was not awake. Luke cradled his head and was practically frantic as blood pooled from Bo's head onto the ground.

She wanted to tell him it would be alright, but at the ashen color of Bo's skin, she didn't even know herself. As her father argued with the medics, convinced they were slower getting to them than they should be, she watched him. His panicked eyes settled on hers once, but almost seemed to see right through her. All she could do was clutch her mother, brother and sister as the helplessly watched Bo being loaded into the ambulance.

After much arguing amongst the Dukes, it was decided that Uncle Jesse would ride with Bo, and Daisy and Luke would follow in her jeep.

The cousins raced for the jeep, still parked on the road, as the ambulance wailed away from the lake.

Charles stood slowly and made his way to his family, trying his best to wipe blood from his hands. He saw Rebecca staring after the retreating Dukes, her face pale as her mother held her.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect his children from life.

Hannah, her slight form wracked with sobs, clutched his arm. He held her and stroked her back as she cried, wondering why Rebecca wasn't shedding a tear.

_Shock. She had to be in shock._

Taking Hannah with him, he went to his elder daughter.

"Sweetheart, let me take a look at you."

Rebecca struggled away from him. "I'm fine." She knew her father was only worried about her, but at this point, if anyone so much as touched her, she was afraid she would break down.

She had to get to the hospital. But, he might not even want her there.

A nearby nicker made her jump.

She and Hannah looked at each other, Hannah's tear-streaked face buried deep in her father's coat. Rebecca looked away after spotting the blood stains on the cuffs.

"We better get the horses," Rebecca whispered. Hannah nodded wordlessly.

"But, what about . . ." Reese started. He had never seen someone die, and he was trying really hard not to look at the body lying on the ground nearby covered with a tarp.

"Rebecca?" Enos walked up, turning his hat around-and-around in his hands. "The General. . ."

They all looked over at the orange car parked at the nearby boat ramp. She had completely forgotten about it, but couldn't make her mind function long enough to figure out what to do.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go on to the hospital, and the children and I will take the horses back?" her mother urged softly.

As much as she wanted to be there for Luke, she shook her head. Right now, she knew she could count on the love of her family. She wasn't sure about Luke. "No, I'll meet you at Mrs. Brunson's house. We'll have to brush all three horses, and it'll go faster if we all help."

"But, your clothes . . ."

Rebecca had made up her mind. "I'll change them on the way to the hospital."

Reese and Hannah mounted the two horses and cantered away, Hannah still snuffling.

Unsteadily, Rebecca walked towards the General. When she once again saw the bullet hole in the windshield, she wanted to cry. She stopped, her hand on the roof, fighting her emotions.

Her mother startled her. "Let me go with you, sweetheart." She pulled on the door handle, but of course, it didn't budge. She looked questioningly at her daughter.

Despite the situation, Rebecca wanted to laugh aloud, especially if she looked that confused when she first found out the doors were welded shut.

"It's a race car, Mom. You have to climb through the window."

Jesse looked confused for only a split second. Shrugging, she gathered her skirt around her knees and climbed inside.

It didn't seem to faze her one bit.

Rebecca shook her head before climbing in the driver's window. Her mother never ceased to amaze her.

***********************************

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" Rebecca asked as they all rode towards the hospital. She gave her father directions to Capital City.

"It's not until this evening. We've already changed it to a later flight," her mother replied.

Secretly, Rebecca was relieved. She didn't want to be left alone. All sense of bravery had seeped away as her adrenaline slowed. She hated to think what was going on at the hospital.

Reese squeezed her hand, sensing her disquiet. Rebecca squeezed back.

"You did good, Reesie," she whispered, using a nickname she knew he hated.

He smiled wanly. "Thanks, Becs. I just hope your friend will be alright."

"Yeah. Me, too."

_If he's not, we'll lose Luke, too._

Somewhere along the way, she had figured the Dukes out. They formed a tight family bond. Rebecca was afraid if one of those links was removed, they would all fall apart.

The small county hospital was nothing like her father's beloved Boston Mercy back home, but it had a staff of well-qualified, dedicated physicians and nurses. Never as busy as the hospitals in Boston, it was easy for her father to park the car, finding a spot near the front door.

As they walked towards the building, Rebecca was terrified at what they would find. Especially when she saw Enos sitting on the front steps, hat in hand and head bowed. He stood when they all started up the front steps.

"Miz. Winchester. Hannah," he said quietly, nodding his head, still turning his hat in circles in his hands. Her mother and sister gave him small smiles.

Rebecca's mouth was so dry, so almost couldn't speak.

"How's Bo?" she finally managed. Everyone stopped to hear the deputy's answer.

"He's in surgery now. Something to do with swelling from hitting . . . from the pier."

Rebecca looked at her father.

Charles wanted to tell her the boy would be OK, but he had seen those surgeries go either way.

Rebecca could see his indecision and looked away.

She motioned for her family to go on inside as she sat next to Enos.

They sat in silence for awhile, not noticing what a pretty fall afternoon it was as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"You know, I've always hated hospitals," Rebecca said as she watched two boys fly by on their bicycles. They disappeared around the corner in a hale of laughter.

"Isn't your father a surgeon?"

"I probably spent more time in hospitals than in my own home. But, I always imagined behind each closed door, something bad was happening. Someone was struggling to live and fighting for life while their family waited and watched, helpless."

She shook herself out of her revelry, squeezing his arm. "Why are you out here and not in there where you belong?"

Enos resumed fiddling with his hat. "I don't know . . ."

"C'mon, you can tell me. What's the matter?"

Never one to argue for long, Enos looked away. "I guess I . . . sorta feel kind of . . . responsible. Like, maybe they will blame me for what happened."

Rebecca was afraid of that. "That's silly, and you know it. You did the right thing."

"Yeah, but, if I hadn't shot that guy, then, he wouldn't have shot Bo."

"You didn't know that. Plus, wasn't he aiming for Luke before you shot him?" Her heart started pounding at the memory.

"But . . ."

"You can't play the 'but' game. No one blames you for anything. Now, Daisy needs you. Go on back in there."

"What about you? Are you coming inside?"

"In a minute." Truthfully, she wanted to collect herself before facing the Dukes. She had never experienced a situation like this, and it had shaken her more than she realized.

He looked over at her, the honesty in his eyes almost cruel. "Luke needs you."

Rebecca looked away. "Luke has his family. No, go on back in there. I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Rebecca sat alone for a minute, composing herself.

It's all so hard and seems so unfair.

But, life was unfair. Although she came from a privileged background, she knew what could happen. She had heard her parents' stories about Korea and seen the orphans and homeless. It made you count your blessings each night before you went to sleep.

But, not today. She didn't feel very blessed today.

Resolutely, she rose and entered the hospital. The familiar scent of disinfectant stung her nose as she wandered down the hall, spotting Daisy and Enos deep in discussion. Rebecca envied Daisy. She could shed tears for her family. Rebecca wished she could weep and scream and wail, but she just couldn't. She wasn't wired that way.

Daisy looked up as she approached them.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're here!" she cried, hugging Rebecca as Enos watched with sad eyes.

Rebecca returned the embrace. "Have you heard . . ."

She could feel Daisy's slight form trembling. "No, but it's only been an hour. I think your dad went to see if he could find out something." She pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"He'll be OK, Daisy." Rebecca's words felt hollow and lifeless. Deep down, she was afraid she was lying. "How's your uncle holdin' up?"

Daisy sniffed. "He's a rock, as usual. I guess he has to be with me crying like a baby and Luke pacing like a caged animal." She took Rebecca's arm. "Go see if you can talk to Luke. He won't listen to any of us. He just snaps at anyone who comes near him. He'll listen to you."

Daisy had to have known what had happened – God, was it just two days ago? It seemed like an eternity after the events of today.

Rebecca cleared her throat, not trusting herself to speak. She just nodded in response. Daisy hugged her again before she turned back to Enos. Taking a deep breath, Rebecca pushed through the waiting room door.

It was your typical hospital waiting room, full of soft lighting, well-worn magazines and chairs. Her mother was sitting on a couch near the door, a child on either side of her, as she made small talk with Cooter, who was slouched nearby. Even Rosco was there with Boss Hogg, of all people.

Rebecca shook her head, filing that away to figure out for later.

She saw Jesse Duke sitting on the other side of the room, alternating between praying and pensively watching his oldest nephew pace back-and-forth near the door used by the doctors to notify those waiting on the outcome of the surgery. He stood up slowly when he saw Rebecca and motioned her towards him.

Obediently, Rebecca complied. He took both of here hands in his rough ones. Rebecca was startled by how haggard he looked, appearing to have aged 20 years in the past hour.

He began in a raspy voice. "I was told what you did for my boys, and I just wanted you to know I'm grateful. Those boys and Daisy mean the world to me . . ." He choked up a little at this point, but continued after a moment in a stronger voice. "You did more for me today than anyone by saving them."

Rebecca clung to the thin strands of calm she had left and struggled not to cry. "I don't think I did a very good job, or we wouldn't be here . . ."

He pulled her into a bear hug. "Honey, you're right we wouldn't be here. They would be . . . at the bottom of that lake, and we wouldn't know were they were."

"He's just got to be OK, Mr. Duke," she whispered. "Don't give up on him."

"Oh, a Duke doesn't ever give up on their own. And please, child, just call me Uncle Jesse." He glared a moment at Cooter and Enos. "Lord knows everyone else does."

Rebecca half-smiled at the old joke.

She caught Luke watching them. He had finally stopped his pacing and was leaning against a wall near one of the windows. He looked away when she met his gaze and continued stomping back-and-forth.

****************************

Luke could always think things through when he was in motion. As a boy, he would leave the house in the early morning and not return until dark as he roamed the woods and fields around the farm, especially if he had a problem he had to sort out. Pacing seemed to help, and today, he couldn't seem to stop.

He was afraid. And, he didn't like being afraid. It was not who he was. But, seeing his cousin unresponsive and bleeding like that was tough. It was tougher than tough. It was downright scary.

He kept running scenarios through his mind, although he knew he shouldn't. What was done was done. But, he kept trying to figure out if he could have done something differently along the way. It frustrated him. No one seemed to understand. They wanted him to sit with them as they talked in hushed voices. But, he didn't want to do that. He wanted to shout at them: "Don't you see? I'm responsible for them all! I've failed somewhere along the way, and now Bo has to pay for it!"

Why wouldn't the doctors hurry up? It had been almost two hours, and still no word!

He had seen Rebecca and her family walk across the parking lot from the window at the far end of the room. He had seen her talk to Enos, comfort him, he supposed. She had stopped and did the same for Daisy and Uncle Jesse.

But, not him.

She just watched him pace and didn't make a move towards him.

_Good._

He couldn't bear to see pity in anyone's eyes. He was so tired of sadness and uncertainty. He wanted something he could cling to, some shred of evidence that Bo would be OK, that he'd come out of this unscathed. Luke ran his hands through his hair, hands he had to wash and scrub forever to remove Bo's blood. He stared at them almost as if they were someone else's.

******************************

Rebecca had never felt more helpless in her life. Her father had returned, stating the surgeons were not releasing Bo's condition in this time. So, she had settled across the room with her family. To wait.

Hannah and Reese had fallen asleep, leaned against each other on the couch. She didn't think she'd ever sleep again. When she closed her eyes, she would forever see the scene at the lake. She shivered in the warm room and rubbed her arms to ward off the imagined chill.

But, none of it was imagined.

And Luke was not taking it well at all.

She wanted to go to him, wanted to tell him what they had all been telling each other as they waited. Bo would be fine. He's a fighter. He's a Duke. He'd come out of this unscathed.

But, Luke had pushed everyone away from him. No one dared go near him, not even his own family. Rebecca didn't think she'd get a different response from him, so she stayed where she was. And whether he knew it or not, she suffered right along with him.


	14. Chapter 14

This chappie references my MASH fic a bit. I tried to explain it here with some dialouge, and if you're at all familiar with the show, you'll get it. But, feel free to read it! (although it's rather long-ish) - tonygirl

*************************************

When the doctor finally did push through the double doors, the entire room stilled.

"Mr. Duke, would you and your family like to come to my office?"

Uncle Jesse shook his head as Daisy clutched his arm. Luke kept his distance. "Everyone that's here has a right to know. Spit it out, Doc. What's the verdict?"

The doctor looked out at all the pale faces, some he recognized and some he didn't. He had been treating the Duke family for as long as he could remember, so it did not make what he had to say any easier.

"The surgery went well. We eased the pressure on his brain by drilling a small hole through the skull. His shoulder wound was practically superficial, and there doesn't look to be any tendon or muscle damage."

Daisy practically slumped with relief, and Luke rubbed his hands over his face to make sure he was really hearing that Bo was alive. Uncle Jesse didn't look quite as convinced.

Rebecca didn't realize how hard she was holding onto her mother's hand until she felt the ache in her own fingers. She relaxed her grip slightly.

Uncle Jesse wasn't born yesterday. "You look like you're keepin' somethin' from us, Doc."

The doctor sighed. "Jesse, with such a head injury, sometimes there is damage we won't know about until he wakes up. Sometimes . . . well, sometimes, patients won't wake up at all. But, he's young and otherwise healthy, so I don't think that will be the case."

There was a sharp intake of air as everyone gasped. Daisy began to cry softly as Enos stroked her back.

Luke finally spoke. "When can we . . . can we see him?"

"Sure, but family only, please." However, the doctor knew that most everyone in the room was practically family, anyway, even J.D. Hogg, who graciously offered to pay all hospital bills, since it was his money from his bank the boys were trying to retrieve in the first place.

****************************

It was awful. All those tubes and bandages and machines beeping and wheezing. Luke couldn't get out of Bo's room fast enough. He really wanted to be there for his cousin, but at the moment, it was too much for him to take. Leaving his family behind, he quietly exited the room, hoping not too draw too much attention to his retreat.

Chicken. That's what he was.

Hadn't someone called him that just recently, but for a different reason?

She was standing at the vending machine just outside the waiting room with her brother and sister as he rounded the corner, watching listlessly as they argued over the last bag of chips in the machine, not at all concerned about their bickering.

Their eyes met, and he knew there was no avoiding her now.

After realizing their sister was not paying them any attention, they chose a bag of chips and a candy bar and wandered down the hall, heads bent close in conversation.

*****************************

Rebecca wished she could go with them. Her nerves were shot, she felt like she was covered in slimy pond scum and he was standing right in front of her still wearing the blood-stained clothes from earlier.

She hated the sight of blood.

Adding to it was the fact that he had dumped her just two days ago.

She took a deep breath. "How's he doing?"

Luke almost shuddered. "He's hooked up to all these machines, but he seems to be doing about like the doctor said."

"Are Daisy and Uncle Jesse still with him?"

"Yeah."

She struggled for something to say in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I-uh-I dropped the General off at the farm."

He shrugged. It seemed so trivial. Luke didn't even think he'd want to look at the car again if something happened to Bo.

_If something happened to him . . ._

She could see the pain plainly on his face. Without thinking, she reached out to touch his arm.

Just as he had with everyone else, he jerked away, and Rebecca retreated.

"He'll be OK. You've got to believe that. You can't keep pushing everyone away forever."

"Oh, like you should be giving lessons on pushing people away. You've made a complete art out of it." Luke focused his frustration and weariness down a path he couldn't help.

Rebecca didn't want to fight with him here. She actually didn't want to fight with him at all. "Did you come out here just to inform me of the flaws in my character?"

Luke blinked, not expecting such a controlled response. "Uh, no. Actually, I wanted to tell you that you should have stayed away. You could have gotten yourself killed. If that guy had turned around a few seconds earlier . . ."

"Did you want me to leave you to fend for yourselves? Because, you know, until I showed up, you were doing a _great_ job of it." OK, maybe she did want to fight with him.

"It's my place to worry about that, not yours."

"It's not your place to worry about _anything_! Both of you are adults. Whatever situation Bo finds himself in is his own decision!"

He _told_ Bo to go after the car. It was _his_ fault that Bo was lying in that hospital bed. No one else's.

"You could have gotten hurt, Rebecca. Don't you ever think things through?"

He sounded so much like her father that she wanted to slug him. "You don't think I'm good enough to help you? That I don't have enough talent or . . . or smarts or something to save you? I'm not helpless, you know!"

He looked at her, those gorgeous eyes of hers flashing with anger. Underneath them were dark circles where she had worried about his family. And maybe him. A bruise had formed on her arm where that creep had fought with her, and he wanted to rub his finger over it and make it disappear.

"Tell me. Why do you think I'm not good enough?" Rebecca inwardly cursed the tears that threatened, tears she desperately needed to shed.

Luke knew she wasn't talking about the lake. He motioned towards the waiting room. "You didn't even want to introduce me to your family!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"You hesitated. It was almost like. . . like you were ashamed of me!"

Her mouth hung open in shock. "I could never be ashamed of you."

"But, your family would be. If you took up with me."

Rebecca wanted to scream with frustration. "It seems like you're the only one with the problem. Not me!"

"You're a Yankee debutante with all the money in the world. You have beauty, talent and your Daddy's name. What do I have to offer you that you don't already have?"

"Luke, I can't believe you! Life isn't about physical things. Material things. You of all people should know that!" She motioned down the hall. "You have more love in your family than some families back home I know. It's so easy where you're rich to look over the fact that you're so poor in love from your own parents and brothers and sisters." She crossed her arms protectively in front of her. People walking the hallways were beginning to stare, so she continued in a lower voice. "Plus, I can't be too helpless. I saved your ass, didn't I?"

"You could have gotten hurt."

She threw her hands up, raising her voice once again. "You keep coming back to that! I didn't! Daisy didn't! On that subject, I bet you didn't berate her, did you?"

"Daisy's family."

"Well, here's a news flash for you. People that aren't your family can care enough about you and yours. What about Enos or Cooter or even Rosco and Boss? Now that I think about it, I never notice you admonishing them when they do something like save your thick skin!" She was almost shouting at this point.

_But, I don't love them like I love you! _Luke bit his tongue until he tasted blood. He was scared before, but that thought took it to a whole new level. Especially because he really meant it.

But he couldn't tell her. He didn't say a word.

Before he could stop her, she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall.

He didn't go after her.

**********************************

Rebecca burst out the front doors, startling Reese and Hannah. She stalked past them without seeing them through the sheen of tears. She didn't stop until she found a secluded bench around the side of the hospital. When she collapsed into it, she finally cried her tears of frustration and anger.

Hannah and Reese came and sat silently on either side of her as she sobbed. Before she realized it, her mother was there, too. She handed her daughter a tissue.

"Feeling better?"

Rebecca nodded. "It's been a long day."

"So I heard."

Rebecca cringed. She knew their argument was loud, but she didn't realize everyone had heard it.

"Honey, let me tell you a story. This is for all of you, so listen up."

All three of her children obediently listened.

"When I first got to Korea, I met someone. Someone who became really special to me."

"Dad," Reese said, knowing this story.

Jessie shook her head. "No, sweetheart. Someone else."

Rebecca and Hannah looked at each other. This was not how the story went.

"The only problem is I didn't tell anyone about my family's wealth. I didn't want to be judged by money alone. So, when he found out, he was livid that I had hidden it from him, convincing himself I didn't think he was good enough. You see, he came from a poor farming family in the Midwest. I couldn't convince him otherwise."

Hannah was listening, wide-eyed. "What happened?"

Jessie stared off over their shoulder at something unseen. "He went to Seoul and got himself shot. But, I refused to face him. I just knew he still would be angry at me and somehow blame me for what had happened."

"But, that's silly," Hannah said with all the knowledge an 18-year-old can muster. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't," Jessie agreed. "But, we were too stubborn to sit down and work it out. I ran to Tokyo, but he followed me. Then, we finally worked it out. But, all we had to do was sit down and work through it to begin with." She looked pointedly at Rebecca. "If we had kept filling our own heads with lies and what we believed to be the truth, it never would have worked out like it did."

_But, it really didn't work out._ Rebecca stared at her mother, her mind tripping over itself to fill in the holes of this often-told story.

Reese scrunched up his mouth. "But, if you met Dad, what happened to this guy?"

Jessie brushed the hair off Reese's forehead. "I'm getting there, young man. After I got shot, he was discharged from the Army and went home."

"And you never saw him again," Hannah said.

"We wrote for awhile, but then the letters stopped. I knew something was wrong. One day, I received a letter from him that said his brother had gotten the banker's daughter in trouble and disappeared. The girl's father was adamant to get her married off properly before the baby was born or he'd default on their farm and throw them in jail. So, he married her. The mail was so slow, I got the letter after he was married. So, there was nothing I could do."

"How awful!" Hannah exclaimed

"I thought I could handle it myself. I thought I could wrap myself in my own self-importance and protect myself from the world. But, I was wrong. Your father helped me see that."

"Then, you fell in love with him," Reese said, satisfied he had figured it out.

"Yes, Reese, then I fell in love with him."

Rebecca's gears were turning, the pieces finally falling into place. All these years, she had known there was more to the story than her parents were telling. Whoever would have guessed that it was their kind-hearted "Uncle" Walter who captured their mother's heart first?

Jessie patted Rebecca's hand. "I want you children to remember something. Your father's money and my money cannot buy you what's important in this world. So, you're going to have to be willing to fight for what you really want."

Rebecca knew the entire story was for her benefit. She was saved from having to comment by the arrival of her father.

"Our flight leaves in a couple of hours."

They all stood. Hannah and Reese raced ahead, but Rebecca held back with her parents. She hugged them both. "Thank you for staying. And for visiting. I'm sorry it all had to end like this."

"Oh, honey, you did what you could." Jessie took Charles's hand as they walked towards the car. "Are you staying?"

Rebecca turned and looked at the building, thinking about the words she and Luke had exchanged. She followed her parents. "Drop me off at home, will you?"

******************************

Rebecca collapsed into her bed fully-clothed and didn't wake up until the alarm rang in her ear.

Groggily, she tried to remember where she was and what was going on. Then, the previous day flooded back, and she reached for the phone.

After finding out that Bo was still the same, she struggled to the shower. The hot water helped, and so did a pot of coffee.

Wearily, she made it into work right after Buxby. He stared at her as she trudged in the door.

"I didn't think you'd be in today."

Rebecca flopped down in her chair. "Why not? It's a workday, isn't it?"

"But, I heard about what happened down at Crater Lake. Are you OK?"

She ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about those Duke boys?"

"Luke's fine. Bo's . . . still in the hospital." Tears stung her eyes. "They don't know yet how it'll come out."

Buxby didn't know what to say. "I . . . uh . . . if you want, you can take the day off."

She looked him in the eye. "I'd rather stay. If you don't mind."

Buxby would have sworn Rebecca and the oldest Duke boy were seeing each other. But, he had been wrong before. "Suit yourself."


	15. Chapter 15

The night drug into day, and still no response. Daisy had begged him to go home, clean up and get some sleep. But, Luke wouldn't budge. He pulled his chair up beside Bo's bed and kept watch. It was all he could do.

He had slept some, but mainly, he was stuck with his thoughts. What if Bo died? What would they do? Uncle Jesse couldn't take it, and it would break Daisy's heart.

He didn't even want to think about what it would do to him.

The day wore on. Rebecca called to check on Bo, along with half of Hazzard. But, she didn't ask to speak to him. Didn't even ask about him. Luke didn't know what do think.

Around dark, it stormed, they type of storm that precedes cold weather. The first cold snap of winter.

Luke had just about convinced himself that Bo wasn't going to wake when he finally stirred. Luke just knew he was seeing things. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Bo? Come on, Bo, wake up."

Bo opened one eye, groaning as the light hit his eyes. Slowly, he opened the other one. "Boy, I hope I don't look as bad as you," he rasped.

Luke wanted to laugh aloud. Everything was going to be OK.

Well, almost everything.

************************

He was going to get better. Luke almost couldn't believe it! Finally convinced his cousin wasn't going to slip away from them, Luke knew he had to get some sleep. Daisy and Uncle Jesse stayed with Bo while he took the truck to the farm. The windshield wipers swiped lazily at the rain, and the rhythm almost put him to sleep. But, he fought it. That's all they needed was both of them to be laid up in the hospital.

The farm felt lonely without all the normal chatter that filled a rainy fall evening in the Duke household. After a shower, Luke felt a little better. He searched through the refrigerator until he found something to eat. Finishing a few chores in the barn, he trudged back inside, finding he wasn't sleepy at all.

During the time he needed her most, he had pushed her away. And for no reason other than pride. He had hurt her, but he had hurt himself more.

Luke had some unfinished business.

***************************

Rebecca had an awful day. She managed to function at the paper despite her worry and her confusion. When she got home that evening, she once again spoke with the on-call nurse about Bo's condition.

When she hung up the phone, a thought struck her.

_I wish there was someone I could call about Luke._

She didn't even dare talk to him. Aside from being awkward, he probably didn't want to hear from her anyway.

Rebecca thought of her mother's story and knew they would have to talk soon. Once all this was over with. If it was ever over. Although Bo had only been in this condition for 24 hours, it felt like a lifetime.

She was asleep when the powerful engine throbbed down the road and paused outside her house. She didn't hear it hesitate before pulling into her driveway. But, she did hear the pounding on the front door. She practically fell out of the bed, immediately shivering and wondering what had woken her up in the first place. The weather had changed since she collapsed into bed, and the T-shirt she wore did little to ward off the cold. She heard the pounding again and froze.

_Who would be at her door at this time of night?_

She threw back the curtains, trying to see if she could tell who it was.

There was no mistaking that car.

_Daisy. Something's happened to Bo!_

_Or to Luke!_

Her breath caught in her throat as she rushed down the stairs. She flicked on the front porch light and yanked open the door, terrified at what she might find.

All the air rushed out of her lungs. Her hand went to her mouth at Luke's serious expression. "It's Bo . . ." She felt the tears fall before she could do anything about them.

He tried to placate her. "No, no, that's not it. Bo's fine. He's just fine."

She brushed at the tears falling down her cheeks. "He . . . is?"

"Yeah, he woke up late tonight. He's going to be OK. Just like you said he would."

Rebecca sniffed, hugging herself. She thought she was in control of her emotions, had all day to sort it through. But, his announcement about Bo made her confidence in controlling her emotions crumble. "I'm so glad . . . you just don't know . . . why are you here . . ."

Luke felt like a heel watching her shiver in the doorway, her hair disheveled from sleep and tears falling down her face. He gently pushed her inside and shut the door behind them, then pulled her into his arms.

Rebecca was always good with words. She wanted to tell him how worried she had been at the lake, scared that she would do something wrong and kill them all. And how concerned she was about Bo, knowing that it would kill Luke, too, if something happened to his cousin. She wanted to tell him how angry she was that he had turned away from her for no reason she could see. And the fear. She couldn't forget the fear that had dogged her, made her wake up time and time again the previous night in a cold sweat, visions of blood, his blood, trickling up from the bottom of the lake.

Involuntarily, she shivered, but not from the cold.

Although she was good with words, proud of her ability to string a sentence together, she remained quiet, knowing her vocabulary wasn't broad enough to cover these range of emotions.

Luke brushed his lips across the top of her hair, feeling her muscles tense and relax in time with her thoughts. As hard as she fought for them, she seemed so vulnerable now that it made his heart break. But, she felt good in his arms, almost as if she belonged there. He suspected she always had.

"I need you, Rebecca. I love you. I've pushed you away, and I think it's hurt me more than I realized."

All her life, she had put emotions such as love in mental compartments where she thought they belonged, and nothing ever strayed outside the area. The sensible Rebecca would have scoffed at his words, probably throwing him out of the house and accusing him of playing on her emotions.

However, she apparently left that side of her in Boston. And she didn't care. For once, she would follow her heart and not her head. After all, her mind was the one in a state of confusion.

When their lips met, she forgot about her anger towards him. She could feel the heat in his touch through the thin fabric of her shirt, and it made her forget why she was even angry to begin with.

Later, after he undressed her slowly, savoring every part of her body, filling her with a desire she didn't realize she was capable of, she even forgot about her concern for Bo and her own feelings of incompetence when it came to rescuing them.

But, after they fell asleep tangled between the sweaty sheets, the fear still crept into her dreams, and she awoke as panicked as she was the night before, convinced he had died before her very eyes.

Only this time, he was with her. He was there to hold her and tell her it was only a dream, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

They made love again as the early-morning sun began to lighten the room. This time, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

************************

The jangling of the phone on her bedside table made her want to yank it from the wall and toss it out the window. Without opening her eyes, she fumbled on the nightstand for the offending instrument.

"'Lo."

"Boy, aren't you chipper this morning?"

Rebecca had to smile, propping up on one arm, trying not to disturb Luke, who was snoring away beside her, one arm thrown over her waist. "So, are you harassing the nurses yet?"

"As much as I can with my arm in a sling."

"You sound really good to have been so close to . . ." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "To have scared us like you did."

"Aw, you should have known I'd be alright."

Rebecca could feel Luke stir beside her. "You scared us all, Bo."

"Well, I wouldn't be me if I didn't. So, when're you goin' come see me? I think I deserve a visit from my own guardian angel."

Luke surprised her when he took the phone from her. "OK, cousin, if she's anyone's angel, it's mine." He handed the phone back to her as she rolled her eyes. Pinching her on the thigh, he rose from the bed.

"My, my. I take a little nap for a day or two, and look what happens!"

Rebecca admired Luke as he began putting on his clothes. "I've got to work late today, but I'll come by to see you as soon as I get finished. How's that?"

"I'm hoping to be at home by them."

"Oh, c'mon! You've got to give it a day or so. Just enjoy all the attention."

Rebecca was smiling when she hung up the phone.

"Terrorizing everyone within reach, isn't he?" Luke said, settling on the edge of the bed.

"Well, wouldn't you?"

"Probably. It's a Duke family curse."

Rebecca studied the dark circles underneath his eyes. "You need to get some more sleep."

He shook his head. "I need to go on back to the house. Uncle Jesse's probably back home by now and wondering where I am."

Rebecca could hear the sounds of Hazzard waking. Milk delivery trucks and boys on bicycles delivering newspapers. And nosy neighbors pretending to prune rose bushes, eyeing the Charger covered in early morning dew. "I imagine he already knows."


	16. Chapter 16

Autumn turned to winter, which to Rebecca wasn't as cold as everyone else in Hazzard thought it was. All of her heavy winter overcoats and boots went unused in her hallway closet. And why they got so excited over a measly half-inch of snow, she would never know. However, she thoroughly enjoyed cheering the local high school football team through the playoffs, yelling herself hoarse and shedding tears when they lost to the neighboring county in the last round. And the harvest festivals and autumn bazaars were so much fun, the entire community getting involved. Rebecca had a ball heading up the cake-walk committee, getting to know more than she wanted about the town's leading ladies.

But, what amazed her most was the fact that the people of Hazzard had come to accept her as their own. She could not even run to the grocery store for a quick trip without it turning into a two-hour gossip fest. Luke told her it was because she worked for the newspaper, but Rebecca suspected it was something a little more substantial.

Jesse Duke had a lot of do with it. Not only was he the town's most respected and trusted citizen, but he volunteered with everyone from orphans to homeless animals. Despite having less to give monetarily, he gave more to his beloved birthplace than she had ever seen her family do for theirs.

Jesse had passed his love for neighbors to his family, and they in turn were as well-respected as their uncle. It was humbling to Rebecca to see people who had so little to give be so generous. They didn't just throw money at a problem, hoping it would go away. They got down on their hands and knees and worked, whether it was mending an elderly neighbor's fence or building a playground for the children.

Ever since she and Luke had been considered a couple, she was accepted by the town more than any job as a reporter could have earned her. Luke told her she was imagining things, but deep down, Rebecca knew it was true. And she loved it, loved feeling a part of a place that she thought she would be an outsider for sure. At home, even if a stranger married into a well-established family, others would always consider the person a newcomer. Her own mother still had not been totally accepted by a few of the blue-blooded New England families, despite the fact she brought more money to the marriage than the Winchesters had to begin with.

But, Boston was not Hazzard.

In Boston, Rebecca would have been courted as she was raised to be courted, attending well-supervised public events and parties, always keeping the proper distance between herself and her date at all times. Not that there wasn't the occasionally moment of passion stolen in a dark room or garden. At home, Rebecca would have never dreamed of sleeping with anyone for fear her parents would most certainly find out. Her first sexual excursions were experienced in France on a trip she took after graduating with honors, and only because she thought she was far enough from home without her parents finding out.

While Georgia was certainly not as far away as France, the people of Hazzard had become her family. Rebecca's neighbor most certainly disapproved of the orange car parked in her driveway late into the night, but even she could grudgingly admit to herself the appeal of those devilish blue eyes and long, jean-clad legs.

Rebecca didn't care what her neighbor thought, didn't care what anyone thought, for that matter. This time, she didn't even care what her parents thought. Ever since the night Luke had come to her while Bo was in the hospital, they were practically inseparable. And, her suspicions of him dumping her out of boredom faded away. They learned things about each other that surprised them both. Luke had no idea she could play the violin, although only classical pieces, and she was surprised to know that he knew French, albeit with a southern accent. Although he was busy with the farm and she with her job, they spent so much time together, Rebecca almost began to think of herself as belonging to the Duke family.

While he didn't spend every night in her bed, he spent quite a few, and although she was always a little bleary-eyed at work the next day, it was well-worth it. She didn't realize how much he was a part of her until she went home for Christmas for a week. They almost didn't make it upstairs to her room the day he picked her up at the airport.

She loved spending time at the farm, and Uncle Jesse often commented that he loved having a fourth pair of hands to help out, although inexperienced. But, Rebecca was a fast learner. She learned really quick-like that if you don't dump the pigs' food out fast enough, they will flat knock you down to get to it. And, she leaned never to turn her back on the mean billy goat in the paddock near the barn.

Her favorite part was the baby animals. Goats, chicks, calves, puppies, kittens – you name it, they had it. One early spring day, Rebecca found herself almost overcome by a rather large litter of puppies by the barn. The little rascals tugged at her hair and her clothes and chewed merrily at her fingers as she laughed. It took her back to summers in Texas and her grandfather's prize hound puppies.

She didn't know she had an audience. Luke and Bo were plowing the back forty acres, but Luke had returned for a part to fix the tractor. He leaned against the side of the barn, out of her sight, and watched her bury her nose in one playful pup's fur, giggling when he tried to nip at her chin. Two others were trying to climb her back, smearing muddy paw prints across her shirt. But, she didn't care, just turned over another one and scratched its belly as it squirmed.

Luke didn't realize how hopelessly he had fallen for her until he saw her framed in the sunlight like she was, acting so unlike he would have ever thought her to act when he first met her. But, now he knew better. It almost took his breath away.

Uncle Jesse stomped out of the henhouse Although aggravated at the crazy rooster trying to peck at him as he gathered eggs, his face softened when he saw his obviously smitten elder nephew watching Rebecca, a wistful smile on his face.

"Think maybe she'll take a few of them home with her?" he asked Luke.

"Not if Boss can help it. He's already charging her a fistful of money for Lady, something about a pet deposit."

Jesse shook his head. "That man'll bleed money out of sand. Or at least try."

Luke didn't respond. He was too enchanted by the picture Rebecca made.

Jesse had thought about this for awhile, even prayed about it. He had seen both his boys act so crazy over girls, then move on so soon, it would make his head spin. He had all put given up on them settling down, instead hoping Daisy and Enos would work things out. However, he would be an old fool to not notice how bad Luke had it for Miss Rebecca Lynn Winchester.

"Luke, you got a minute?"

Luke turned away from Rebecca, although a little reluctantly. "Sure, Uncle Jesse. Bo ran to town for some gas for the tractor, so I won't have to be back to the field for a little while, I guess."

He followed his uncle into the house.

"Now, you stay right here, son, and I'll be right back."

Luke shrugged and stayed in the kitchen, deciding to fix something to eat while he was there. He began to wonder where his uncle had gone as he returned to the back porch with his sandwich. Rebecca had now moved onto feeding one of the baby goats with a bottle, all twelve of the puppies clambering along at her feet. Even with a streak of mud on her cheek, she was beautiful, and his sandwich was all but forgotten when she threw her head back and laughed as the kid tried his best to latch onto her finger instead of the bottle.

He didn't even realize his uncle had returned. "She's quite a gal, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She is." He turned to face his uncle. "You know, I never would have guessed she'd have taken to farm life like she has."

"And I'd have never guessed you would have taken to attending symphonies like you have. You looked mighty fine in that suit she had you wearin' the other night." Rebecca had insisted on going to a performance in Atlanta last weekend, and he wore the required coat and tie.

Luke smiled. "It wasn't so bad." Especially since Rebecca was wearing a low-bodiced, tight dress that he waited all night long to take off her. But he didn't tell his uncle that.

It was then Luke realized his uncle was holding a small wooden box. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it right off. He looked back at the older man questioningly.

Jesse cleared his throat. "I was saving this for you. I thought one day you might want it." He handed Luke the box. Gingerly, the younger man took it, studying it.

"My father made this, didn't he?" He lightly touched the two small hearts etched onto the smooth surface, remembering his mother keeping this exact box on her vanity.

Jesse nodded. "He did. That man could do things with wood that would make any man envious." He motioned for Luke to open it.

Slowly, Luke complied. Inside was his mother's engagement ring and wedding ring. He remembered her taking them off and putting it in this exact box before she did the dishes or the laundry. Holding it gingerly between thumb and forefinger, he held it up to the light, watching the small diamond sparkle in the sunlight, speechless.

Jesse patted him on the shoulder. "I really do believe they would have been proud of you and would love her like a daughter as much as I do."

Luke didn't even know the ring was still around, assuming his mother had been buried with it so many years before. He placed it back securely back in the box before shutting it, putting it in his shirt pocket. Rebecca's laughter rang happily across the lawn.

"Just do right by that girl, you hear?" Uncle Jesse said.

*************************

None of them realized that someone else was interested in the scene that was unfolding at the Duke farm, watching and listening from the nearby shrubbery. After straightening his white cowboy hat on his head, he slunk away, an idea forming in his greedy little mind.

He had admired the pretty brunette with the shapely legs the minute he hit town. After swearing he was finished swindling his uncle, he was allowed to stay. And, he didn't plan to swindle his uncle. He had learned from clear over in Savannah that the new reporter at the Hazzard paper was an honest-to-goodness Yankee heiress, her parents worth millions and millions of dollars.

He just didn't know that she was going to be such a fine catch.

Upon arriving, he didn't approach her. Just quietly asked a few questions. That dipstick deputy was the best source of information. And, he didn't like what he heard.

Apparently, this little rich girl belonged to Luke Duke, suckered in by his good looks and charm, as most of Hazzard's women were. He had seen the two of them dancing real close at the Boar's Nest, then that infernal Dodge parked outside her house just last night. Never being a lady's man himself, he was always jealous of any man who could have his pick of them.

But, Luke wouldn't have her for long. Not if Dewey Hogg had anything to say about it.

**************************

Uh-oh!


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca stared at the phone before placing it on the hook. Apparently, she had just been summoned to the courthouse. By Boss Hogg's nephew of all people.

She almost told him to stuff it. Daisy had told her the devious tricks they he and his cousin Huey had pulled on their uncle, as well as the Dukes. Before Luke left for Atlanta yesterday, he had told her to stay as far away from the man as possible. And, Rebecca had every intention of complying.

But, Dewey had said something about having information for a story she was working on dealing with a new hospital to be built in town. She was having a hard time finding any sources.

What harm could it do? She was in a public building with people just outside on the sidewalk.

She picked up her few notes she had about the hospital and reviewed them quickly, jotting down a few questions for Dewey before making her way to the courthouse.

Rosco waved her into Boss's office – _just what was Dewey doing in there anyway?_ She hesitated, almost deciding to bolt back to her office and do this interview over the phone when Dewey appeared in the doorway. He was about her height, and not as well-endowed in the flesh as his uncle. But, the greedy little eyes were the same.

"Miss Winchester, my dear! Please, please come in! Make yourself at home!"

"Uh, sure. Thank you." She was a little uneasy when Dewey shut the door, but chided herself. _Rosco was just outside, wasn't he?_ Just to be on the safe side, she eyed a large paperweight in the shape of Georgia on Boss's desk. It would be the perfect weapon.

"Please, you look so tense. I won't bite, I promise." He settled in Boss's chair, propping his feet on Boss's desk, almost knocking off a picture of Lulu. Rebecca reached out to catch it.

"Does Boss know you've made yourself at home?" She set the photo on the other side of the desk before settling safely on the opposite side.

Dewey waved his hands. "My Uncle and I are like this." He crossed his fingers. "So, tell me Rebecca – may I call you Rebecca? – how has Hazzard been treating you?" He smiled at her, and it made her skill crawl.

"Just fine, Mr. Hogg . . ."

"Dewey, it's just Dewey."

"Fine. Dewey. You said something about the hospital . . ."

"Now, now, my dear. Let's take our time."

She raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that I was to be given information on the proposed hospital site. So, do you know who's funding the project?" She poised her pen over paper, hoping to get this over with.

Dewey opened a drawer and helped himself to a cigar. "I have a better idea. Why don't I tell you while you were really called to my – excuse me, to my uncle's office."

Rebecca kept one eye on the paperweight in case he got any ideas. She watched him coolly, not responding.

He lit the cigar, rings of smoke circling his head. "I have a great aunt who died recently, one I didn't even know existed."

"And this concerns me . . ."

He held up a hand for silence. "When she died, she left her entire estate, which is quite ample to be sure, to me. With one stipulation." He took a long puff on the cigar, making smoke rings that floated towards the ceiling. "You see, she knew I was a self-proclaimed bachelor, but she wanted me to have what she never had – happy spouse, lovely children, the works. So . . ." He snuffed out the cigar and leaned his elbows on the desk. "So, I have to get married before I get the money."

Rebecca didn't like where this was going and debated bolting from the office. "If you want advice on probating a will, I could give you the names of several wonderful attorneys in Boston. But, I'm afraid I'm no help to you in this matter."

He brushed a few ashes from his white suit. "Oh, but you are. You see, I've chose you to be Mrs. Dewey Hogg."

Rebecca couldn't help herself. The idea of marrying this man, let alone spawning children, was hilarious. She laughed aloud. "If I'm not mistaken, arranged marriages went out about a century ago. And marrying you means I'll agree to this . . . this whatever it is. Which I don't." She started to rise.

But, he motioned for her to sit, a steely glint in his eyes.

"Oh, my dear, you don't have a choice in the matter."

_Who does this guy think he is, anyway? _Rebecca stood anyway, crossing her arms over her chest. "What exactly do you mean by that, _Mister_ Hogg?"

Dewey stood, too, leaning in closer to her, keeping the desk between them. "You see, _Miss_ Winchester, I have a particular power over you, one that allows me to call the shots."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I just met you! There is nothing you can do to me."

He gave her an evil little smile. "Don't bet on that. You see, my uncle has handed over a few small powers to me. Enough to keep me happy, but not let me take over." He reached in a drawer and pulled out two files. "One of my new duties is parole officer."

Rebecca paled, but met his gaze evenly. "So?"

He flopped the files on the desk where Rebecca could clearly see Bo and Luke's names. "So, that means I can revoke their parole whenever and for whatever reason. You know what that means, my pet? It means they go to prison. _Separate_ prisons. For a _really_ long time."

He watched the color drain from her face, enjoying the power he wielded. "Interestingly enough, my other little duty is debt collector." He threw out another file. "I can revoke the Duke mortgage whenever I please. They will be kicked out and the farm belong to the city. Maybe, that's where the new hospital will be built." He ticked off other names on his fingers. "I can fire Enos as deputy and kick Cooter out of his garage ."

Rebecca's head pounded. "That's . . . that's blackmail! You can't do that!"

"My pet, I can do as I please." He continued with his horrible list. "I can make sure Jesse Duke is committed to an insane ward because he's getting so old and feeble, his mind won't work as it used to. And Daisy. I can make sure she can't get any job in this county or any neighboring counties. The Dukes will be split up, kept so far away from each other for so long that they might even forget they have family."

Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, but Dewey held up his hand for silence. "I know what you're going to say. You'll tell your father. Well, let me tell you something, missy. I have some information on your family that may interest you."

He let that sink in for a minute, enjoying the shocked look on her face. "It seems your mother's father obtained some of his oil rights quite illegally, using bribery and extortion to own the most valuable pieces of land."

"It's a _lie_!"

Dewey tossed another file on the desk. "Is it, my pet? Just look through these papers." Dewey had done his homework, determined to have what he wanted. Although most of the papers had been 'touched up.'

Rebecca eyed the file like it was Pandora's box. She opened her mouth to say something, to tell him he was crazy, but she couldn't say a word. Defeated, she gingerly returned to her chair, not trusting her legs to hold her up.

He came around the side of the desk, reaching out a hand. Rebecca flinched away from his touch. He grabbed her chin and roughly made her look at him. She jerked out of his fingers, eyes flashing with anger. "If I refuse?"

"I'll do those things anyway."

She wanted to cry, to yell, to kick and scream. She wanted to go back to this morning and refuse to see him when he called. Most of all, she wanted to tell Luke. He would know what to do.

Dewey recognized the look on her face. "And, if you tell anyone about this, anyone at all, I'll do all those things, anyway. And more, if I can think of them."

Rebecca sat back in the chair, wondering how this could have happened so fast.

"So, what's your choice? Married bliss with me or ruining everyone's lives?"

She glared at him, her hatred evident.

But, it didn't seem to faze Dewey Hogg one bit. He leaned back on his heels. "That's what I thought."

Rebecca wanted to beat him senseless, to knock that smug expression of his face. She only heard bits and pieces of everything else. She had to be convincing, and they would start tonight by being seen in public, and the wedding – _Good God, she only had two weeks to figure a way out of this mess!_ He droned on and on, giving her instructions on how to behave like she was two years old!

A terrible thought crept into her mind. "I will not sleep with you!" she blurted out, cringing at the thought.

He smiled wickedly at her. "I'll change your mind, my pet. Don't fret about that."

She glared back at him. "Don't count on it, buster."

Rosco stuck his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Boss's on the phone. Said something about a bank note."

Dewey ran around to Rebecca's side and took her hand familiarly in his. Her first instinct was to yank it away, but Dewey held tight. "Oh, Rebecca and I were just getting acquainted. It seems she and I have so much in common, don't we, my dear?"

He nudged her a bit, and she glared at him. He motioned towards the sheriff, then towards the files on his desk.

Rebecca bit her tongue. "Er . . . right. Lots in common."

Dewey nudged her into a standing position. "You go on ahead, dear, and I'll pick you up later. Say, sixish?"

Rebecca was ushered out the door before she could reply. She didn't notice Rosco's confused glance or the familiar way Dewey rubbed his hand on her back when he walked her to the door.

She couldn't think or feel anything. She was numb.

She blinked in the bright sunshine and automatically started walking towards the office. Hesitating at the door, she reluctantly went inside. Buxby glanced up at her, taking off his glasses.

"Child, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

That's when she burst into tears.

Buxby sent her home, not quite understanding what was wrong with her to begin with. But, he hated tears.

*********************

Rebecca drove the short distance home, wanting so badly to drive straight to the Duke farm and tell them what had happened.

But, she didn't dare. Dewey had convinced her he could do all those horrible, horrible things. That avenue was closed to her. At least until she could figure a way out of this mess.

_Luke_.

She shook her head once to clear him from her mind. She couldn't think about him now. She had to keep focused and try to think of some way out of this.

But, he was in Atlanta for a Marine reunion. He wouldn't be back until Saturday. By, then – Rebecca gulped – the whole town would think she abandoned Luke for Dewey.

Then, what would Luke do?

What would she do?

*****************************

Dewey took her to the Boar's Nest, of all places. After reminding her in furious whispers what he could do to her family and friends if she didn't go along, he paraded her in front of everyone. She tried her best to put on a good enough front, but when he insisted on dancing with her, Rebecca almost broke down. She almost ran to the table where Bo, Cooter and Daisy were watching her curiously and sobbed out the entire story.

Dewey could tell she was wavering. He was actually a little in awe of Rebecca's type, the kind who would do anything to protect friends and family, even at a cost to their own happiness. Himself, he would always take the road that was best for himself.

So, he had to stop her from what he knew she wanted to do. "I wonder how those Dukes will like being kept away from each other for say, oh, maybe 20 years," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Rebecca fought tears. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"What in the name of all that's holy is going on here?" Cooter said, watching Dewey and Rebecca. The pair was settled at a table in the corner, and he had worked his hand up her leg to her thigh. And, she wasn't stopping him, although she did look sick.

"It's a trick. It's gotta be!" Daisy said, setting her beer down with a thump. "Dewey's a lowlife scumbag creep, and Rebecca knows that!"

"She might know that, but it looks like to me she's going along with it," Cooter said. "Luke's goin' kill that man when he gets back.

Bo remained silent. He knew about the ring. He had seen it on Luke's dresser. "More'n likely, this is goin' kill Luke," he mumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

The news spread around town like wildfire. By the next morning, everyone in Hazzard knew the pretty little Yankee reporter was getting cozy with Boss Hogg's estranged nephew, who was now un-estranged and so deep in Hazzard county affairs, it was mind-boggling. The sides were split. Half of the county nodded smugly, stating what did you expect from a little rich daddy's girl? The other half insisted it was one of Dewey's nasty little tricks. Either way, it was the talk of the town.

As the days ticked by, Rebecca grew more and more despondent. She would not let Dewey into her house for any reason whatsoever, and they usually wound up arguing on her front lawn about it. After stating he could throw her out, she told him he would have to take that up with her attorneys in Boston – which was true. They had drawn up the lease, and Rebecca knew it was airtight. Her house was the only refuge she had from the questioning glances and accusatory glares she got morning, noon and night, and she refused to give it up.

Her phone rang non-stop. She didn't answer it. She didn't want to talk to her family. They would know something was wrong. And as of yet, she couldn't figure a way out of this. In her less lucid moments, murder looked appealing, but she wasn't that desperate. Yet.

She didn't want to talk to anyone in town trying to pry information from her. It took all she had to plaster a smile on her face each day when Dewey paraded her around, and she knew she couldn't pull off actually lying to these people.

And she sure didn't want to talk to Luke. He said he would call her while he was gone, and Rebecca didn't doubt that he was doing just that as she let the phone ring and ring. He would definitely know something was wrong. If he didn't already know what was going on. Rebecca almost panicked at the thought. He was coming home in three days, and she still hadn't figured out what she was going to tell him.

They came to her, anyway – Enos, Cooter, Bo, Daisy. She refused to talk to them as politely as she could. The hurt look in their eyes when they mentioned Luke was wondering about her made her want to scream, but she just smiled politely and retreated.

Needless to say, it sucked.

**********************************

"Uncle Jesse, there's something going on that we don't know about. That has to be it!" Daisy said, drying a plate and putting it back in the cabinet.

Uncle Jesse continued washing, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He handed Daisy another breakfast plate. "I know you're right, Daisy, but if she ain't tellin', then we can't find out."

She put her hand on her hip. "I wish you had let me tell Luke what's going on. He'd have been home so fast, it'd make your head spin. He'd straighten all this out."

"Now, you know it's none of our business. He'll be home later this evenin', and then it'll all come out soon enough."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her pretty brown eyes dark, knowing her elder cousin would be furious. "I just wish we could figure out what in the world those papers were we found in Dewey's office." She and Bo had 'invited themselves' into Boss Hogg's old office, now Dewey's, to look for anything they could on why Rebecca was acting so strange. In a locked drawer, they had found a file labeled "Land Deals" with nothing but old agreements from the 30s and 40s for land and oil rights in San Antonio, Texas. The Callahan name meant nothing to them.

Uncle Jesse glared at his niece. "I'm just glad y'all didn't get caught gallavantin' around in that office."

"Oh, Uncle Jesse! We know what we're doing! And it would be worth it to save Rebecca from that creep!" Her bright smile dimmed. "You know, Luke knows something's up. She hasn't talked to him all week. He said the phone just rings and rings."

"What did you tell him?"

Daisy shrugged. "Bo told him she had been busy at the paper. I don't think he bought it, though."

*******************************

_Luke was coming home today_.

Part of her was relieved. She had dreaded the moment she had to face him – and be believable to boot – that she wanted to get it over with. He _had_ to know she had been tricked! He _would_ figure it out!

But, would he really care? Every doubt she ever had about their relationship reared their ugly heads. Maybe he would be like half of Hazzard, figured it was her true colors making themselves known. The idea of it made her shiver.

But, the other part of her dreaded it with every fiber of her being. It was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done. And she prayed she was convincing. While she doubted Dewey could do every single one of those horrible things he said he could, she figured he could do a few. And throwing Luke in prison was one she was pretty sure he could do.

That and the file concerning her grandfather. Maybe those papers were forged, but she sure didn't want to find out the hard way.

Although it was Saturday, she worked at the paper to keep busy, enjoying the solitude for once. She tried to work. Most of the time, her eyes would stray to the clock, the moments ticking down until Luke arrived.

He would probably be ticked she had avoided him all week. Or, maybe he would just be concerned. She hoped he was angry. She could handle anger. She could not handle concern and would more than likely fall to pieces if he was anything but angry with her.

Most of the day, she managed to avoid Dewey. He wanted to announce their engagement this weekend, probably to coincide with Luke's return, to be sure. He seemed to glean a perverted pleasure from keeping her from Luke, and it was a little scary that he could be so cruel.

She tried not to think about having to deal with it for the rest of her life.

******************************

Bo stomped through the door, looking a little dejected.

Daisy rushed to him. "Did she talk to you?"

"Nope. She brushed me off. Just like she did you and Enos and Cooter."

Daisy's face fell. "I just knew she'd talk to you."

He flopped down in a dining room chair, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Well, she didn't. I was kinda hopin' we could get this figured out before Luke got home, but

. . ." he shrugged. "I just don't believe it."

"Me either."

He looked a little worried. "You don't think Luke'll believe it all, do you?"

"Don't think I'll believe what?" Luke said, letting the screen door slam behind him.

Daisy jumped up and hugged her cousin. "You're home early!"

"Yeah. I had been there all week as it was, so figured I'd just come on home." He was also a little uneasy. Rebecca hadn't talked to him at all. Normally, they would at least talk once a day, sometimes more. But, maybe it was just all in his head.

His eyes landed on Bo, and he _knew_ something was wrong. He sat down his bag, all thoughts of a jovial homecoming forgotten. "What's going on? All of you look like you've just come from a funeral."

Daisy and Bo glanced at each other, trying to decide who was going to tell him.

Bo sighed. "It's Rebecca. She's been acting . . . uh . . . strange since you've been gone."

"She's not sick, is she? You said she'd been working really hard." Luke hoped it was something that simple.

"Uh . . . no. It's actually . . . uh . . ."

Daisy couldn't stand it. "She's going to marry Dewey Hogg!" She almost clapped her hand over her mouth at her cousin's shocked expression.

"She's going to _what_?"

"They've been paradin' around town all week long, and he's been showing her off like a prize heifer at the fair," Bo continued, watching Luke warily. He wasn't quite sure exactly how he would react to this news, but he wanted to tell him as gently as possible.

"But, it's a trick! I know it is! Rebecca would never, ever marry that creep of her own choice!" Daisy interrupted. "Tell him about what we found in the courthouse, Bo!"

Luke held out his hands for silence. "Just wait a minute. You're telling me that while I was gone for only a week, she's decided . . . she's in love with Dewey?" He was having trouble understanding this. Just last week, he was thinking about proposing, so sure Rebecca was the girl for him. He disappears for a while, and she suddenly changes her mind.

Raw anger crept into his mind, an anger he hadn't felt since he served in Vietnam. She wouldn't deceive him. Would she? Apparently, he was wrong. He didn't know her at all. But, he had to find that out for himself.

He didn't realize Daisy was telling him about Dewey's office, something to do with files and Texas. Snatching a set of keys from the board next to the back door, he climbed in the General and roared into the evening, leaving Bo and Daisy stunned on the back porch.

"I don't think he heard a word past Rebecca marrying Dewey, do you?" Daisy asked.

Bo shook his head morosely. "Nope. And that's what I was afraid of."

**************************

Rebecca was in the backyard planting flowers. They always hired people to tend the yard and gardens at home, but Rebecca wanted to try her hand at making things grow. And it was the most relaxing activity she could think of, hoping it would get her mind off Luke's return later that evening.

She stood up to stretch her sore back muscles when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of the General running top through town.

Bo had no reason to be out here. He had already tried to talk to her once today.

_Luke was home early. _

Her mouth went dry, and she dropped her gardening tools and hurried into the house, trying not to panic. She still hadn't decided what she was going to say, and she said a quick prayer for strength as she heard the car park haphazardly on the curb.

***********************

Luke wasn't quite sure how he was going to go about this. All he knew was he had to hear it from her. The countryside flew past in a blur as he tried to figure out what went wrong. He had spent the night with her before he left, and he had watched her sleep as the moonlight played across her back. He had almost asked her to marry him right then and there. Instead, he gently woke her up. With a sleepy smile, she came to him willingly, and they had made love again as the curtains fluttered in the breeze, moonlight streaming across the room.

He should have proposed.

Luke shook that thought out of his mind. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He _needed_ to give her the benefit of the doubt! But, as he pulled up to the curb, he couldn't help but remember the little voice deep inside that said he was never good enough for her.

Everything looked normal enough. Her car, covered in early spring pollen, was parked in the driveway. Lady ran across the front yard to greet him, tail wagging. He thought he saw a flutter of curtains from the house next door, but dismissed it as he stalked purposefully to the front door.

Rebecca opened the door before he could knock. She had been gardening, and somehow had gotten a smudge of dirt on her forehead. Ordinarily, Luke would have wiped it off, saying something about not only getting her hands dirty, but her entire body.

But, this was no ordinary day.

He just stood there, his hands in his pockets. She looked terrified, almost like she might bolt any second.

_I guess she's scared of telling me_.

The anger returned, and he had to resist the urge to shake her.

"Can I come in?" he asked stiffly, not used to such formality with the woman he loved and he thought loved him in return.

Silent and pale, she stepped aside as he walked in the door, Lady happily trailing behind him. She shut the door and turned to him, her arms protectively crossed on her chest.

Luke leaned against the counter, trying to keep calm. He looked everywhere but at her. "I heard the strangest thing from Bo and Daisy when I got home. It seems . . . well, it seems you've taken up with Dewey Hogg." He finally glanced at her, his blue eyes piercing her own. "Is that true?"

Rebecca swallowed hard, biting her tongue to keep the tears from falling. She nodded once, not trusting herself to speak. When she saw him walking through the yard, she wanted to run out to him and spill the entire story.

But, she thought of those dreaded files in Dewey's office and didn't dare.

Luke took a deep breath. He was praying she would tell him it was all a lie. That hope shattered as she answered his next question.

"Are you really going to marry him?"

A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She nodded again before wiping it away, leaving another dirty smudge on her face.

Luke stared at her, his mind not quite comprehending. "Is he tricking you into doing this?"

She flinched, and for a moment, he was relieved, realizing Dewey had duped her into this charade. He closed the distance between them and grasped her arms. "Is he doing this to you to get back at me? Tell me, dammit!" He pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly.

She didn't fight him, just breathed deeply, hoping to memorize everything about him before he was taken away from her.

But, Dewey had an uncanny ability of creeping up on her. For all she knew he could be standing in her front yard right now. She wriggled out of Luke's grasp.

"You should go," she whispered, turning away and wiping tears from her eyes.

He stared at her, incredulous. "You really _are_ in love with Dewey."

She drew her hands into fists, wanting to shout out that he was wrong. It hurt her even more to know that Luke was falling for it, too. He didn't believe in her enough to know that this was the worst kind of trick. She opened the door. "It's just how it has to be, Luke."

She was dismissing him. Every insecurity he ever had about himself when it came to her came bubbling to the surface, making him even angrier than he was before. "I can't take care of you and keep you in the life of luxury like he can, is that it? Or is it your father? You know, I've always wanted to blame everything on them, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're just as selfish and unfeeling as any old rich miser."

*********************************

His words cut deep. She flinched, but still stood with the door open, trembling.

_He never loved you to begin with. He would fight for you if he did_.

Lady growled at their feet.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lucas. My, my, home early, aren't we?" Dewey's syrupy voice made them both jump.

Rebecca's first instinct was the slam the door in his face.

"Well, I see you've come to congratulate my new fiancée." He pulled Rebecca to him, his strong grip around her waist telling her he was in control.

The shocked expression on Luke's voice almost made her cry.

Dewey was enjoying this immensely. As soon as he heard the General roar through town, he took off towards Rebecca's house, not wanting to miss this for all the money in Georgia.

So, he decided to ratchet it up a notch. He had not made any physical advances towards her, figured while they were alone, she would probably scratch his eyes out. However, he had the advantage now. She would have to play along. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her square on the lips.

It happened so fast, Rebecca didn't know what was going on at first. She wanted to gag and had to remind herself not to pull away. This had to be convincing.

Luke reacted, the sight before him more than he could take. He grabbed Dewey's arm and snatched him away from her, shoving him roughly onto the front porch. Another shove sent him stumbling down the stairs, sprawled out on the front lawn.

Before Dewey could jump to his feet, Luke grabbed his now grass-stained coat and picked him up by the collar.

Dewey kept grinning. "Go ahead, Lucas. You know you want to. Hit me. Knock a couple of teeth out if you want."

That's exactly what Luke wanted to do. He wanted to feel the pain of his hand connecting with Dewey's nose, hear the satisfying sound of flesh on flesh. Maybe it would make the pain in his chest subside temporarily.

Rebecca's voice brought him back. "Luke, please _stop_! Don't let him goad you into this! Please, just let him go!" She was tugging on his arm, trying to get his attention. She knew Dewey was itching to throw Luke in jail, and she wasn't going to let it happen.

Breathing unsteadily, Luke let go of Dewey and shoved Rebecca away, all in one swift motion. He stalked to the General and climbed inside, firing up the engine and roaring away.

Dewey straightened his coat, smiling smugly. "That went well. Don't you think, my pet?"

But, Rebecca was no where to be found. He heard the front door slam and lock. Shrugging, he picked his hat up from the ground, careful to avoid Lady as she growled at him, her hackles raised. Whistling aimlessly, proud of his good fortune, he sauntered back towards town.

Rebecca watched him walk smugly down the road, wishing someone would come along and hit him with their car. When he was gone, she opened the door and whistled for Lady, who came bouncing inside.

She scratched the loyal dog's ears. "What am I going to do . . ."

A sob escaped her lips, and she sank to the floor, her back against the front door. Lady patiently sat in her lap, letting her cry into her fur, occasionally licking tears from her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Dont' know what was wrong with fanfiction this morning. Just now able to log on. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Luke drove. He wanted to drive until he could forget the casual way Dewey's fingers brushed against Rebecca. He wanted to drive until he could forget Dewey's look of triumph.

Most of all, he wanted to forget Rebecca.

How could he be so blind? She was just biding her time with him until someone better came along. He should have listened to his first instincts and not gotten mixed up with her to begin with.

He was surprised to find out he had driven clear across the next county, finding himself outside of a bar called the Dew Drop Inn. It was a crummy little place, even more so than the Boar's Nest. It was probably full of liquored-up locals who wanted nothing more than to fight someone from another county.

Just his kind of place.

* * *

Before dawn rolled around, Luke stumbled in the front door, surprised to find his uncle awake, reading. He placed his book aside when he saw Luke standing dumbly in the kitchen. He motioned for Luke to sit, and he obediently complied.

Noting the cuts and bruises on his nephew's face, Uncle Jesse quietly went about collecting salve and bandages.

He started on the worst looking one on Luke's face. "Bo and Daisy think he's got her tricked into this weddin' business."

Luke shied away, not wanting to talk about Rebecca. He had spent all night trying to forget her, getting caught up with a local bar maid, then having to fight half the guys in the bar when her boyfriend showed up. "I think they're wrong."

Uncle Jesse sat the bowl of water down. "What makes you think so, son?"

Luke rubbed his eyes uselessly, trying to erase memories burned into his soul. "She kicked me out of her house, Uncle Jesse. She told me she loved him and was going to marry him. She wanted to protect him."

Uncle Jesse had heard about the commotion on Rebecca's front lawn. Dot Agee had come by, anxiously telling him all the strange events that had gone on for the past few days. And he tended to agree with Bo and Daisy. This was some sort of trick. Usually so in tune to these sort of things, he couldn't see why Luke was so hard to convince. _Must be because it was too close to his heart._

"Maybe she was trying to protect you. Maybe she's trying to protect us all. You can't tell me she acts like a woman who's getting married."

Luke didn't want to reason. He had reasoned it out in his own muddled mind, and all he could come up with was she lied to all of them. He stood a little unsteadily. "Listen, Uncle Jesse, it's over. She's going to marry Dewey and I'm . . ." He thought of the ring carefully stored in a drawer in his room.

Actually, he didn't know what he was going to do.

He had already made plans to build a house on the Duke property, even picked out a spot for it. He had even almost decided how he was going to propose.

Now that all of it was snatched away from him, he felt lost, set adrift in a lonely ocean without any hope of finding shore.

Uncle Jesse rose a little stiffly from the chair and pat his nephew on the back. "It'll all work out, son. Now, get some sleep. You've still got to help Bo plant tomorrow."

"Yessir." Luke stumbled for his bedroom, hoping he could escape with a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Rebecca didn't fare much better than Luke. All night, she tossed and turned, each time she shut her eyes thinking only of how crushed Luke was when she told him. She wasn't sure how she was going to hide the dark smudges underneath her red-rimmed eyes or stay awake during church, sitting up front in the Hogg family pew. It made her want to weep, but she felt bone-dry, like she could never shed another tear for the rest of her life.

She also wasn't sure what she was going to do about the rest of her life, either. Soon, she would have to tell her parents about this wedding. They would want to be here. They would ask questions, and she didn't know if she could answer them like Dewey wanted her to. The idea of living with that vile man for the rest of her life made her want to scream in frustration.

Then, she would think of Luke again and have to wrestle with despair.

It wasn't lost on her how ironic it was. She was doing this to keep from hurting him, yet she was hurting him, anyway.

* * *

After the chores were done the next day, Luke disappeared again. This time, he found a different roadside bar in a different county. After downing so many beers he lost count, he wound up in a race with some local hotshot who thought his much newer Pontiac could beat the General without any effort at all.

Luke beat him alright, left him in his dust, the powerful Dodge engine humming along like a top. However, he managed to lose the road long enough to clip a tree, seriously damaging the front fender.

It didn't seem to bother Pontiac guy's girlfriend, though. She siddled up next to him, her blonde hair tickling his nose while her giggling grated on his nerves.

_Rebecca never giggled like that. She's too smart for that_.

In his exuberance, brought on by many glasses of beer and winning the race, he had almost forgotten Rebecca. Almost. By now, he had come to realize that he would probably never totally forget about her. So, to help alleviate his pain, he grabbed the blonde and kissed her roughly. Excited, she returned the embrace.

But, she still wasn't Rebecca. Rebecca knew how to kiss a man. She knew how to make his blood boil and his need great by just nibbling on his bottom lip. This young thing was definitely a novice, and he pushed her aside, more than a little disgusted with himself. She stuck out her lip in a pout, but he ignored her, climbing into the General and roaring away.

* * *

Rebecca had heard about the fights he was getting into clear across the next county. And there was nothing she could do about it.

After two virtually sleepless nights, she was about to tear her hair out. She and Dewey were supposed to go to some fancy dinner in Capital City tonight, and she didn't want to think about it. After planting flowers in every available spot to keep her hands busy and her mind occupied, she cleaned. She scoured every room from top to bottom, hoping if she scrubbed hard enough, she could even scrub away Dewey and the mess he had made.

In the bottom of a catch-all drawer in the kitchen, she found an unpaid bill for service work done on her car. Cooter wasn't one to hound those who owed him money, but Rebecca felt terrible just the same. Setting aside her rubber gloves and sponges, she immediately grabbed her wallet and headed for the door. At Lady's insistent whining, she also gathered up the dog and hopped into her car.

Normally, on such a pretty spring day, she would walk to town. But, others were probably out as well, and she didn't want to face their prying questions. It was going to be bad enough to face Cooter Davenport.

In less than two minutes, she pulled next to the gas pumps and jumped out of the car, her dog following her, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Cooter, usually worked outside on a day like this, but was no where to be found. However, the door to the garage was open slightly, and Lady galloped inside. Rebecca followed.

It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness, but the bright orange car with the crumpled fender was unmistakable. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She also had heard about the racing he was doing, and the close calls he was having. After the way he dismissed her so easily, she wondered why he was really acting as he was. If he never really loved her to begin with, shouldn't this be easy for him Or, was he just angry at Dewey?

"Hey, there Miss Annie Oakley!" Cooter said a little too brightly. "Give me just a minute, and I'll be right there."

Rebecca opened her mouth to say she wasn't in any hurry when she saw Luke. Bo was kneeled down playing with her dog, who was enjoying every moment of the attention. But, Luke was watching her, his arms crossed and eyes dark. Rebecca looked away in embarrassment.

"Uh . . . that's OK. I can just come back later . . ." she started to slink out the way she had come.

"Oh, c'mon Cooter. Me 'n Luke aren't in any hurry." Bo gave Rebecca a small smile, and she tried to return it. Luke was looking anywhere but at her.

"Alrighty, Miss Rebecca. What can I help you with?"

Rebecca almost forgot what she had come here for. "Oh yeah, I . . . uh . . . found this today and thought I'd come by and pay it." She reached in the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the invoice.

Cooter motioned her towards what he called "his office," which wasn't much more than an old desk and chair with a safe underneath it.

With the General parked inside, there wasn't a lot of room on that end of the garage. With her heart in her throat, she made her way past Bo and Luke, mumbling 'excuse me' along the way, feeling like a complete idiot.

She had to sidle so close to Luke that she could smell him – freshly tilled earth and soap, this time, with an undertone of booze. By the time she reached Cooter's "office" she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't realize you hadn't paid this one."

"Oh, uh, me either. I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience . . ."

Cooter grinned. "Nah, you know me. I'll take my payments however I can get them."

As he wrote her out a receipt, he wanted to say something to help her understand that although Luke didn't believe in her, the rest of them did. And they would figure it out. It would have taken a blind man to not notice the way Luke had reacted when she walked inside. But even a blind man might have sensed the emotions rolling from each of them.

Rebecca was mentally urging Cooter to hurry up, so she could escape Luke's accusatory glare. She stole a glance at him, but Luke turned away.

"All you got to do is tell us what's goin' on, Rebecca," Cooter had leaned in closer to her, so the cousins couldn't hear. "You tell us what's goin' on, and we'll fix it."

At least they still believed in her. Even though there wasn't a thing they could do. She shook her head, fighting tears. "I . . . I can't."

"Honey, if you don't, that boy over there is goin' seriously hurt himself one day, maybe worse." He motioned with his head towards Luke.

Fear seized Rebecca. She had that exact same thought. "There's not anything you can do about it. Please, just leave it alone, OK?"

Cooter stepped back, disappointed. He thought he was so close.

Not wanting to go back the way she had come and risking physical contact with Luke, she took the long way out, whistling for her dog. Lady, who was showing Bo all the tricks she could do, ambled after her mistress, tail wagging.

Rebecca didn't even remember getting home or getting ready for the dinner that night. All she could hear were Cooter's words . . .

_That's boy's goin' seriously hurt himself one day, or worse._

And there really wasn't a thing she could do about it.

* * *

Boss Hogg leaned back in the overstuffed chair, studying the scene just outside in the parlor. All the local muckity-mucks were there, the men shaking hands, the women demurely air-kissing each other's cheeks and generally everyone having a Southern gentile good time.

Except for Rebecca Winchester.

That child looked like she had been run over by train. Or, the General, to be exact. She had managed to escape Dewey's grasping hands and retreated to a dark corner by herself, staring out the window into the garden of the Capital City mayor's house, ignoring any attempts to converse with the other guests. Not that she wasn't pretty. Not a hair was out of place, and her dress was obviously one of the most expensive in the room. But, she looked lifeless, pale and wan, her hands listlessly laying in her lap.

Now, J.D. Hogg wasn't one for feeling remorse. He'd just as soon jump off a bridge before admitting fault. But, ever since his nephew had come slinking back to town, all of Hazzard was in an uproar about Rebecca.

J.D. _did_ feel a tiny bit of remorse over that. If he had kicked Dewey out of town like he said he would, none of this would have happened. He honestly didn't think that child was in love with his nephew, but truth-be-told, he wasn't sure how to get her out of it. And how in the world did Dewey sink his greedy little paws into her, anyway?

He was all for making money any way possible, even marrying into it, but he was not for stomping on that poor child's future. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he liked the girl. Lulu did, too, and often raved about her beautiful manners and intriguing accent. Ever since Rebecca had taken up with Dewey, he hadn't heard the end of it, at home or at work. Enos, in his round-a-bout way, said Rebecca was being tricked whenever he thought Boss was listening. At home, his wife raved and ranted that there was no way she could choose Dewey over a Duke.

Lulu always had a soft spot for those Dukes.

And, he'd be damned if he would sit idly by and watch his nephew ruin her life. He'd never hear the end of it from Lulu, that was for sure.

Plus, if her parents were as rich as he thought they were, maybe there would some sort of reward for his good deed.

"Rosco, where's Enos?"

Rosco jumped, almost asleep in the plush chair in the corner. He had been Boss's driver for the night, enjoying the job when good food was involved. "Uh, I think he's patrolling somewhere along Peachtree Road."

"Well, call him up and tell him to take Rebecca home."

Rosco had noticed all the goings-on lately and had a hard time himself believing Dewey had gotten his claws into Rebecca Winchester. But, Dewey was Boss's nephew, so he kept his mouth shut, while silently agreeing with Enos's take on the situation. "Whatcha want that dipstick for?"

"Just hush, and tell him to get over here right now." He pointed out the door. "Can't you see the child's feelin' poorly? If my worthless nephew won't take her home, I'll find someone who will!" Actually, Dewey had found a stash of good liquor and was entertaining the women present by stories of his alleged good fortune. But, he was really more interested in the mayor's daughter, who was rumored to be quite promiscuous. Dewey wanted to find out for himself.

"Alright, Boss, just keep your shirt on." Rosco muttered all the way out the door to Boss's car, calling up the dipstick and telling him to get to Capital City pronto.

Enos arrived not fifteen minutes later, a little confused about the summons. When Boss demanded she take Rebecca home, he was elated. Maybe it would give him another chance to convince her to go back to Luke. He had already been called to a fight at the Boar's Nest, but didn't have the heart to throw Luke in jail, just let him go with a sullen promise to go home. Enos doubted he did.

By then, Rosco and Boss had Rebecca ready to go. Willingly, she allowed her sweater to be placed over her shoulders and sat in the passenger seat of the patrol car.

After making sure she was safely tucked inside, Rosco slammed the door. He and Boss immediately crowded around Enos.

"Now, Enos, do what you gotta do, but make that girl talk to you!" Boss whispered.

"Yeah, she's sadder than a hound dog who's lost her sense of smell," Rosco added.

"Well, now, Sheriff, Boss, I've tried to get her to tell me what's goin' on, but she won't talk to any of us,"

"Just do it! Or you may be job hunting come this time tomorrow!" Boss said. He didn't really care how Enos did it. All he was satisfied about was that he had done all he could do to make things right.

"Yes sir," Enos sighed, grudgingly walking to the driver's seat and climbing inside.

He glanced at her before he started the engine. "You look mighty nice tonight, Rebecca."

She glanced down at the gown, almost as if she didn't realize what she had on to begin with. "Thanks."

They drove in silence for a little while, Enos not sure where to begin. He had tried every avenue to get her to talk, and she wouldn't budge. He didn't quite know where to begin even now.

He stole a glance at her and saw a tear trickling down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped at it, but continued staring out the windshield into the darkness.

This had gone on long enough.

Enos pulled to the side of the road, ignoring Rebecca's confused expression. He put the car into park, but left it idling.

"What's wrong . . ." Rebecca started, furiously wiping at the tears on her face.

Enos sighed, leaning with both arms on the wheel. He turned to face Rebecca. "We've been friends for awhile now, haven't we?"

Rebecca nodded.

"And you've told me I'm like a brother to you, since your brothers are way up in Boston, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Now, I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I like the idea of having family that I'm close to and that I can go to when I have a problem." _Like the Dukes_. But he didn't say it aloud. "What kind of brother would I be if I let you go on like you've been? What do you think your real brothers would do if they saw you throwing your life away like you are?"

Rebecca's eyes teared up, but he continued.

"We all love you, Rebecca, just like your family. We _are_ your family. Remember when Boss tried to fire me for arresting the wrong guy who broke into the bank, but you and Daisy found out he really did do it? Well, you helped me then. Now, I'm going to help you." He reached out and touched her arm lightly. "What's going on here?"

Rebecca fought the sobs that rose in her throat. She was so tired of pretending! "I don't have a choice!"

"Sure you do." He handed her a handkerchief, and she blew her nose.

"Well, not everyone lives in such a dream world," she whispered bitterly, wiping her eyes.

"Listen, sweetheart. We don't want you to be unhappy. We'll do anything to stop it. Look at me."

Rebecca was fiddling with the handkerchief, but reluctantly looked into his kind eyes. "We also don't want Luke to be unhappy. Sweetheart, he can't keep goin' on like this. And you can't either."

Rebecca burst into tears, burying her face in Enos's shoulder. She just flat out could not take it any longer. He stroked her back as she sobbed out the entire story, telling him how she tried to figure a way out of it and how she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

If Dewey Hogg were standing in front of Enos now, he'd have decked him.

She felt a little better now that someone knew. Maybe two heads could figure this out better than one.

He pulled away from her. "Feel OK, now?"

She nodded, wiping her face with the now-sodden handkerchief.

"Now you know what I think we should do?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"Tell the Dukes."

She immediately panicked. "We can't! All those things Dewey said he'd do . . ."

"We won't let him . . ."

"But, how can you? He _can_ do those things, Enos! And he will, too! You know that! You've seen what he's capable of!" She flopped back in her seat. "I still have a week to figure this out."

"But . . ."

"No buts! You cannot tell any of them!"

Enos pursed his lips and put the car into gear. If he couldn't tell them, he'd make sure she did.

Her outburst left her drained and before they had gone a couple of miles, she fell asleep, leaned against the passenger window. She didn't notice Enos turn down a familiar driveway and pull up to a familiar house, Uncle Jesse's truck and Daisy's jeep the only two vehicles in the yard. A light snapped on inside when the car pulled into the drive.

Rebecca awoke reluctantly when she felt the car stop. Groggily, she looked around the darkened farmyard, realization dawning.

"Enos! What have you done?"

He had started to get out of the car, but stopped. "If anyone can help you, they can." He gestured towards the porch where Uncle Jesse and Bo were standing.

Rebecca fought panic. "But . . . I don't think . . .what if Dewey . . ."

With a sigh, Enos exited the car and walked around to open the door for Rebecca. She almost refused to leave the safety of the vehicle. But, the earnest look on his face stopped her and reluctantly, she followed.

Uncle Jesse put a pot of coffee on, bustling about the kitchen like nothing was amiss. He, Bo and Enos talked about planting season and what a warm spring it had been so far. Daisy commented on her dress, and Rebecca murmured a thank you.

It was surreal.

Uncle Jesse sat a cup of coffee in front of her. Rebecca wrapped her hands around the warm cup, shivering a little despite the warm air. Enos took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pat him on the hand affectionately as he sat beside her.

"Now, go ahead, sweetheart. Tell them what you told me."

Rebecca wanted to be sick. She looked at the three Dukes, watching her with concern. "I can't, Enos, you know that," she whispered. God, how she wanted to tell them none of this was her idea!

Daisy took her other hand. "It's a trick, isn't it? He's coerced you into doing this, hasn't he?"

Rebecca felt the tears begin to fall. For the second time that night, she spilled the entire story, even telling them about the file he had on her beloved grandfather, a fact she left out when telling Enos earlier.

Daisy and Bo exchanged triumphant looks. "We found that file in his office, but didn't know what it was."

"You did?" Rebecca sniffed, pulling Enos's jacket closer around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we didn't recognize any of the names," Bo said. He looked at the clock, wishing with all his might Luke would come home soon. Then, he could have his cousin back, not the man who worked silently by day and prowled around at night, looking for some way to alleviate the pain eating at him.

"It's probably fake, too, sugar," Uncle Jesse added. "I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't do anything like that."

"He was a generous man, a kind man," Rebecca said, her sobs subsiding. "But, I remember him that way because he was my Pap Pap. Maybe he wasn't as . . . discerning with others. And I just couldn't let it get out if it were true! It would . . . my mother would be devastated!"

"Did you tell your parents about this?"

"I thought I could figure a way out of it myself. Plus, Dewey threatened to do all those things if I told anybody at all! I thought . . ." her eyes welled up again, but she fought it. "I thought maybe Luke would believe I had been blackmailed into this, and he would have figured something out." She blew her nose. "But, I guess not."

"What's _she_ doing here?"

They didn't hear Luke pull up the driveway, let alone come in the back door, his face and hands were bruised from fights the previous two nights. At this point, Luke welcomed the physical pain. It meant he could still feel outside the boundaries of his broken heart.

Bo jumped up. "You're never goin' to believe this, but . . ."

"I want someone to answer my question," Luke said in a dark tone, making his cousin stop talking immediately. He saw Rebecca cringe at his words. Good. She needed to hurt.

Uncle Jesse stood up. "Listen here, Luke. You need to listen to what Bo has to say. Better yet, listen to what Rebecca here has to say."

"I've had enough of listening to all of you take up for her! I'm _family_! For once, why won't you take my side and admit that she's nothing but a . . ."

"Luke!" Uncle Jesse admonished.

Rebecca jumped up from the table and rushed past Luke and out the door, wanting to hold her hands over her ears like a child. Daisy tried to follow, but Luke held her back.

"Let her go. It doesn't matter anymore."

Daisy just stared at her cousin she thought she knew so well, wondering how he could be so unfeeling.


	20. Chapter 20

_It's too late, it's too late_ kept rushing through Rebecca's head. He already hated her. Even if he heard the truth, he might still hate her.

If she had stopped to think for just a minute, she would realize that Luke wasn't generally that irrational. Hell, _she_ wasn't usually this irrational! However, the past week had taken its toll, and her brain had a hard enough time processing what was actually happening, let alone what could happen.

Through her tears, she bumped into Enos's patrol car. Blindly, she climbed into the front seat, wishing somehow all of this would end. Her fingers brushed against the keys still in the ignition. Where Enos always left them.

*****************************

Enos rarely was angry. It just wasn't in his nature. But, after Rebecca ran from the room and Luke continued his tirade, he couldn't take it anymore. He practically tackled Luke, holding his shirt in two fistfuls as he held him against the wall.

"For God's sake, Luke! I've never hit you, but if you don't listen to what they have to say, I swear to you, I will!"

Luke started to shove Enos away from him, but Enos had size and anger on his side and held fast. No one made any move to make him stop until Daisy stepped forward, placing a hand on Enos's arm. "Luke, listen to me. She _was_ being blackmailed." As Daisy told the story, Enos let Luke go while he digested this new information.

The first thing Luke felt was disbelief. In him mind, he had fashioned what he thought was the truth, and he had a hard time letting go of it. Close on its heels was dismay. And shame.

He hadn't wanted to believe his family, letting his own insecurities reign over common sense. And in the process, he had let Rebecca fight Dewey alone when he should have been fighting for her. All she was doing was protecting her family and her friends.

And him. And he had dismissed her.

They watched Luke silently as he wrestled with these emotions.

A car roared to life outside and spun out of the driveway, rocks and dirt hitting the side of the house. Daisy peered out the window. "There goes Enos's car."

"She _stole_ my _car_?" Enos said incredulously. "There's no way she stole my car!"

They all piled out the door onto the porch, watching the tail lights disappear around the bend.

Luke didn't stop long. He raced towards the General and fired it up, heading after her.

****************************

Rebecca figured as terrible as things had been going for her lately, spending time in the Hazzard County jail for grand theft police cruiser was the least of her worries.

She just wanted out of there. Away from Luke's accusatory glares and heartless words.

She fishtailed onto the main road, gunning the engine as she headed towards town. She really didn't have a destination in mind. Home was the first place everyone would look for her. Maybe, she'd turn north and head to Boston. Her father was right. She never should have left there to begin with. Or maybe she'd head to Texas. Her Uncle Johnny lived in the big house now that her grandfather was dead. Mattie and Arthur had also passed away, and she knew it was nothing like the fondly-remembered summers from her youth. But, she was happy there. Fishing with her grandfather. Or playing with her cousins. They were all grown now, just as she was, and had children of their own. But, they were family. Real family. Not the family she thought she had found in Hazzard.

She wiped her eyes. Texas. Maybe that's where she'd go.

********************************

Luke pounded on the steering wheel in frustration. He had guessed incorrectly she had gone away from town and couldn't find a trace of her on the outskirts. He had tried in vain to raise her on the CB, but she was either ignoring him or it was turned off.

He made a U-turn in the middle of the deserted road and headed back the way he had come, pushing the General to top speed.

He had to find her.

***************************

Rebecca slowed the closer she got to town. What in the world was she thinking? She couldn't take a Hazzard County patrol car anywhere, let alone out of the state. She rubbed her tired eyes,. What about her dog and her job and her responsibilities?

No. She'd have to stay. She couldn't run from her problems or expect anyone else to fix them. She was on her own.

Luke's words rang in her ears, but she pushed them away. What was done was done. All she could do now was not ruin her own life by marrying that creep Dewey. She had done all she could for Luke, rather he wanted to believe it or not.

Those noble thoughts still didn't make her feel any better.

*************************

Luke threw the handset in the floor in disgust. No one had seen her. How anyone could miss a Hazzard County patrol car driven by a pretty girl in a formal dress, he didn't know. But, it was almost like she had fallen off the face of the earth.

He didn't want to draw too much attention to his search anyway. Dewey could be listening. When he got his hands on him . . .

She probably didn't want to be found, and he couldn't really blame her. He had failed her. The one person who should have known better than to believe such a crazy story had abandoned her, deciding to bury himself in his own remorse. Looking back, he could tell she was lying. She certainly didn't look like a woman who was looking forward to marrying the man of her dreams. And she never actually admitted to wanting to marry Dewey. She only said it was how it needed to be.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

There was no sense beating himself up over it now. He had to find her and make it right. Then, he'd take care of Dewey himself.

The roads were deserted this time of night, making travel easier as he sailed along the highway. But, one particularly nasty thought almost made him slam on brakes in the middle of the road.

What if she was in an accident? What if she was hurt on the side of the road, out of sight in a ditch somewhere?

That thought made his blood run cold, and he tightened his grip on the wheel. He couldn't think like that. But, he did slow down a bit, finding himself scanning the gullies and banks on the side of the road.

Luke practically whooped aloud when he saw taillights disappearing around a curve in the road, heading towards Hazzard. The car was white and the reflective decals marked it clearly as a patrol vehicle.

He accelerated, the powerful engine humming. How he was going to get her to stop, he didn't know. He'd figure that out when he caught up to her.

***********************

Rebecca wiped her dripping nose on the sleeve of Enos's jacket. The moment she thought she could cry no more, something would jolt her back to what she had lost. Just right over there, she and Luke had picnicked this past summer and went wading in the creek over the hill. Although it was hot, the water was cool on her feet, and they had gotten in a water fight before collapsing on the grass to dry.

_Damn it! It was over!_ _Face it, you're going to have to figure this out without him._

When headlights flew up behind her, she barely noticed, just hoped they'd pass her and go on their way.

**************************

He thought momentarily about bumping her to get her attention. But, he didn't want to scare her. He tried her again on the radio, but all he got in reply was static. Flashing his headlights at her, he hoped to get to her to stop.

_What in the hell was this asshole doing?_

Her father would be appalled at her language, but she was tired of whoever was picking on her. She pressed the gas, the headlights getting further and further behind her.

But, they didn't stay back there for long. When the orange blur shot around her on the side of the road, her eyes didn't quite believe what she was seeing.

_Was that the General? _

_Dummy, it's the only orange car around here!_

She was running on autopilot, her first instinct to get away from him as fast as she could. Not that she really felt in danger, but she couldn't take anymore of his bitter words. They hurt more than any physical blows.

She slammed on brakes and cut the wheel to the left, spinning around back the way she had come. The General sailed on towards town.

***********************

Luke was impressed. He had shown her that trick, but never thought she'd ever in a million years use it. Especially to get away from him.

_Did she really feel that threatened?_

_Well, with the way you've been treating her, can you blame her?_

He turned around in the road to go after her, barely slowing, the back end fishtailing in the loose gravel.

This time, he tried a different tactic. He took off into a field, intent on getting ahead of her and cutting her off up the road.

**********************

Rebecca stared in the rearview mirror. No headlights. He was probably heading back to the Boar's Nest for some more fighting and flirting. The flirting part made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to think about him with another woman. It was too painful to contemplate.

He probably was trying to rattle her a bit. He probably enjoyed it, too.

And, how _dare_ he try to scare her like that?

She didn't notice the headlights careening across the field next to her. When the General flew out in the road in front of her, she stood on the brake pedal, yanking the steering wheel to the left. The patrol car turned sideways and skidded to a stop inches from the side of the General.

Rebecca jumped from the car before it came to a complete stop, making a beeline for the General. Luke climbed out of his car, and she was on him before he could get his feet on the ground.

"What in the hell were you thinking? You could have killed me!" All the frustration she had been dealing with the past week spilled over into anger. That, coupled with the boxing lessons she had taken from a friend of her parents, made her lash out.

Luke was so glad he got her to stop, he didn't notice her right fist fly through the air until it was almost too late. At the last minute, he ducked and caught her around the waist.

She struggled against his grip. "Let! Me! _Go_!" She stomped on his foot, and he yelped and let her go. She turned around to face him, fists clenched.

He knew he had to act fast. "Listen to me. I wasn't trying to hurt you . . ."

"Like hell you weren't!" She started pounding on his chest in frustration. "You all but called me a – a common whore at the farm! You hate me! That's fine! I hate you, too!" By now, she was sobbing, and he caught her wrists in his hands and pulled her close, although she fought him.

"I n-never meant . . . to h-hurt you . . . or anyone. I w-was only . . . only trying to h-h-help," she gulped, burying her face in his chest. "B-but, you wouldn't . . . didn't believe I w-would never . . . I couldn't . . . marry that m-man! I d-didn't know what to d-do!"

As she sobbed, he held her, stroking her back, not trusting himself to speak. She had gone through so much for him, and all he did was push her away.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rebecca," he whispered over and over when she calmed enough for anything he said to register.

Her voice was muffled from deep within his chest. "You actually th-thought I was in l-love with him. After all we'd b-b-been through, you wouldn't f-f-fight for me. You j-just let him h-have me."

She must have been out of her mind trying to figure a way out of the mess Dewey had created. The thought brought tears to his eyes. "I should have done something, I know I should have done something."

"I th-thought I was d-d-doing the right thing. B-but, you st-started drinking and hurting y-yourself, but I was t-too deep to get out!"

He was wrong. He had messed up and almost messed up her life and his. But, he would correct that error, effective immediately.

When she had calmed down enough to drive, he followed her back to the farm where everyone was waiting, worried.

They all practically cheered when they saw both cars pull into the driveway. Bo hugged her so tightly, she thought her ribs would break.

Sheepishly, she handed over the keys to the patrol car to Enos. "Now, you do know I could put you in jail for this," he said solemnly.

Rebecca had to hang her head. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

He shook his finger at her as the Dukes watched, amused. "Just promise me you won't do it again."

"Oh, I swear! My days of stealing cars are over!"

He hugged her, too, satisfied that things were back to normal.

Well, almost. Rebecca was still just as trapped in Dewey's lies as she was before. But she wouldn't be for long. Not if Luke had anything to say about it.

With a hand protectively on her back, he led her inside as everyone talked at once. When they settled down in the living room, Rebecca, using his leg as a pillow, promptly curled up and fell into an exhausted sleep. Luke absently played with the ends of her hair as he told them his plan.

The next evening, Dewey had planned to announce his and Rebecca's engagement at the Boar's Nest. Everyone who was anyone would be there, and Boss had already declared that all beer would only be $1 a glass - $4 if you wanted beer in it. Luke figured if Rebecca could get Dewey in Boss's office, then get him to tell her all over again his threats, they would have a listening device planted somewhere inside. Everyone would hear, and he expected the fallout to be fierce.

Daisy looked skeptical. "I don't know. Are you sure she can get him to spout all these threats again?"

"Sure. If he's anything like Boss, then he loves to brag about his conquests. If anything, he'll do it to rub her face in it." He had to consciously make an effort to not ball his fist up in anger. Instead, he ran his fingers along the smooth skin on her neck. She sighed in her sleep, making him smile to himself.

Bo leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. "If it doesn't work, we'll find another way out of it. If anything, we'll talk her into getting her daddy's hotshot lawyers involved."

"It sounds to me like Luke's got all his bases covered. If I know these people of Hazzard like I think I do, then I know they'll run Dewey out of town so fast, he won't know what hit him."

"That's what I'm countin' on, Uncle Jesse," Luke added.

Daisy stood up, yawning hugely. "I don't know about you folks, but I'm goin' back to bed." She patted Luke on the shoulder. "I'm just glad things are back to the way they should be."

"Me too, Daisy, me too."

Bo retreated to his bedroom, and it only left Luke and Uncle Jesse. Rebecca was beginning to snore softly and snuggled down deeper in Enos's jacket, her legs curled up around her waist.

"You know, you've got to get her home before daylight. If Dewey finds out she's here, he may put that crazy plan of his into motion."

Luke brushed a strand of hair off Rebecca's cheek. "Yeah, I know. But, I want to let her sleep for now. I don't think . . . well, she probably hasn't sleep much since all this started."

"You haven't either, if I may point out."

"I'll be OK." He looked up at his uncle. "I failed her miserably, Uncle Jesse. I don't know if I can ever make it up to her."

"You are now, son. She's got a forgivin' soul, and I have a feeling she's just as glad to have you back as you are to have her."

Luke sat there long after his leg went numb, watching her sleep. It was something he never thought he'd do again, and he wanted it to go on forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Rebecca's heart pounded as she and Dewey entered the Boar's Nest. She had slept like a baby since Luke dropped her off at her house early that morning. Now, all she had to do was get his plan to work. She wanted to shove Dewey's sweaty palm off her back, but reminded herself it would all be over soon. All she had to do was get him into the back office, and this nightmare would be officially over. And not a moment too soon.

Everyone greeted them cordially enough. Although Dewey may have been disliked in Hazzard, he was still powerful enough to gain respect from his peers, however misguided it may be.

Sadly, the only way Dewey earned respect was through trickery. And using anyone in his path to get what he wanted.

Rebecca allowed herself to be led to the most prominent table in the room, declining a drink. But, Dewey helped himself.

*****************************

Dewey Hogg was feeling pretty good about himself. Not only did he have one of the most eligible females in town at his side, although unwillingly, he had finally proven to himself that the mayor of Capital City did have one promiscuous daughter. He hadn't staggered into town until daylight, first going by Rebecca's house to make sure her car was still in the driveway.

He honestly didn't think she'd try anything. Although her hatred was apparent, so far, she had not tried to get out of his little web of deceit.

Dewey took a sip of his watered-down beer, satisfied history would not repeat itself, that the Dukes had lost. And he had won. He glanced at Rebecca sitting stoically across from him, eyeing him disdainfully. He winked at her.

Yes, indeed, life was good.

Until Luke Duke walked into the room.

****************************

Rebecca could swear the room quieted, and she smiled to herself, especially when Dewey sloshed beer on his coat. She watched, disinterested, as he mopped it up. Although her back was to the door, she knew Luke's plan was picking up steam.

Luke and Bo settled at the bar, directly in Dewey's line of vision. Rebecca pretended to be interested in the bowl of stale pretzels, waiting for her cue.

Just as Luke figured, Dewey couldn't resist. Insisting Rebecca come with him, he took her hand and practically drug her to the bar. Rebecca made an effort to struggle against his grip, while inside she wanted to crow triumphantly.

"Fancy seeing you here, tonight of all nights." Dewey leaned on the bar next to Luke, Rebecca rigid against his side.

"Dewey, why don't we go sit down?" Rebecca had to remember that in Dewey's eyes, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Now, now, honey, I just want to see why my arch rival here shows up on the night we announce our engagement. Isn't that right?"

Rebecca crossed her arms, hoping she looked disgusted enough and flounced back to their table.

Luke eyed Dewey. Everyone in a 10-feet radius leaned closer, expectantly waiting on what would happen next. He shrugged and stuck out his hand. "I guess the best man won."

Dewey eyed his hand suspiciously, then grinned and took it in his. "Well, well, a Duke admitting defeat. Never thought I'd see the day."

Luke had to resist the urge to wipe his hand on his jeans. He shrugged nonchalantly. "She's probably out of my league anyway. Too high maintenance, you know."

Dewey rolled back on his heels, enjoying his good fortune. "That's OK, Lucas. You can't win'em all. There's plenty of other young beauties out there that are more, shall we say, on your level?"

Luke wanted to punch that smug look off his face. Instead, he feigned indifference. "If you'll excuse me, I think I see one of those young beauties over there." Grabbing his beer, he got as far away from Dewey as he could get.

Now, it was Rebecca's turn.

She wouldn't look at Dewey when he returned to the table, a triumphant look on his face. He touched her arm, and she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"You can drop the hostilities, my pet. That boy is already over you," Dewey motioned towards Luke, who had his arm around a cute little blonde in the corner.

What Dewey didn't know was that cute little blonde was her neighbor's very married and two-months pregnant granddaughter who was extremely upset at Rebecca's plight.

Rebecca had to play along. She narrowed her eyes at the sight and turned to face Dewey. "This isn't over, yet!" she hissed and flounced into Boss's empty back office, slamming the door behind her, hoping Dewey would follow.

With her back to the door, she smiled when she heard it open, daring to glance at the little microphone Daisy had mounted to the side of Lulu Hogg's picture on Boss's desk. She moved a little closer to it, praying this worked. And praying she could get him to spout every little threat all over again.

***********************

Luke leaned back in the booth as Dewey followed Rebecca in Boss's office, grinning. "This is gonna be great!"

"Oooo, I oughta kick that guy in the pants," Annie, Dot Agee's granddaughter, fumed beside him.

"If Rebecca can pull this off, you might just get your chance," Cooter said from across the table.

"She'll get him to talk. Don't worry," Daisy said, although she looked a little worried.

***************************

"Now, you know you don't need to be acting that way in front of everyone," Dewey's syrupy voice made Rebecca cringe. She expertly moved out of his grasp, getting closer still to the microphone.

"And just why is that, Dewey Hogg? Everyone already knows what a sorry creep you are." She raised her voice. "Just what makes you think everyone would believe you over me?"

He ran his finger along her bare arm, and she jerked out of his way. His eyes hardened. "If I'm not mistaken, I have you over the proverbial barrel. Plus, half the town thinks you're just a spoiled little rich girl who duped her poor little boyfriend to marry me. So, I think I have the upper hand."

_Ass_.

Rebecca tossed her hair over her shoulders. "I'm getting tired of your games, Dewey. If I had half a mind, I'll march out there and tell them what you did to me at the top of my lungs."

Dewey chuckled. "Remember our agreement, dear . . ."

"Agreement? You blackmailed me!" Rebecca hoped that came through loud and clear.

"I always was an expert at blackmail."

"Not an expert, a complete loser."

Dewey made a move like he would hit her.

"Don't you dare touch me, you coward! Only a lowlife snake in the grass would hit a woman!"

Dewey lowered his hand. "Oh, I wouldn't hit you. I have too much at stake now. And you won't say a word. You'll just marry me next weekend like I was the love of your life."

_Come on, Dewey. Spout all the filth you planned_. "If I refuse to marry you?"

"You know the drill, Rebecca. Bo and Luke go to prison, the Dukes lose their farm, Enos loses his job, Cooter gets evicted, Daisy leaves Hazzard without her Uncle Jesse and your Yankee Boston family is disgraced by your grandfather's land deals." He ticked them off one-by-one, enjoying constantly reminding her of what she could lose. He didn't figure a few reminders would hurt anything, keep all she stood to lose fresh in her mind.

Rebecca had to turn around to keep him from seeing the smile on her face.

The crowd hushed as the two voices fought, murmuring to each other throughout the tirade. The word "blackmail" most certainly made the murmurs louder. Each person in the bar knew someone or was someone who had been on the wrong end of Dewey Hogg's blackmail list, so when he starting naming what he would do if Rebecca didn't marry him, the crowd turned downright hostile.

_How dare that man hurt such a sweet girl that way?_

_You know, my uncle and aunt almost lost their farm because of him._

_I think someone should do something about it._

Luke couldn't help but smile. _God, he loved this town!_

When Dewey opened the door, the first beer glass barely missed his head, shattering on the door jamb. At first, he thought he had walked into a bar fight in progress, but when he realized all the angry glares, fighting words and well-thrown flotsam were aimed only at him, he was more than a little confused.

Are these the same people that smiled politely and shook his hand just a few minutes ago?

"Wait a minute, folks! What's goin' on here?"

Several particularly irate men, all of them bigger than he was, had started inching closer, their posture not friendly at all.

Their spokesperson, a large, rather muscular guy with a scar on his forehead spoke up. "We're goin' run you outta town, Hogg. You don't mess with Hazzard folk and get away with it."

Dewey put on his best gameface. "Why, I have no idea what you're talkin' about, brother. Let's all sit down and have a round on me. To celebrate my upcoming nuptials."

"There's not going to be any wedding, Dewey." Luke had sidled around the edge of the rather angry crowd and was leaned against the wall, cleaning his fingernails with his pocket knife.

Dewey laughed. "I didn't think you'd bow out so gracefully, Lucas!" He edged away from the crowd.

Luke snapped the knife shut. "Oh, I'm not bowing out. You are."

Rebecca sauntered out of the office, twirling the microphone by the cord. She held it out for Dewey, dropping it in his outstretched hand. Smiling, she walked over to Luke and stood next to him. He draped his arm familiarly across her shoulders as they both watched Dewey figure out what just happened.

The crowd moved in closer, yelling threats. Dewey finally realized he was outnumbered, but when he turned around to bolt out the back entrance in his uncle's office, he ran straight into Enos, who was effectively blocking his way.

"Aren't you gonna to do something about this?" Dewey said, gesturing towards the crowd.

Enos shrugged. "I don't see anything goin' on, Dewey."

A rather large hand grabbed Dewey's shoulder, and hauled him back inside the bar. Not only was he hauled outside the bar, but escorted by everyone at the Boar's Nest to the outskirts of town, Enos leading the way.

*****************************

"I really love how everyone says they knew all along it was a farce, but I know for a fact half of them thought I was a shrew." Rebecca's hand absently scratched her dogs' floppy ears as they sat in her front porch swing.

"That's just how is goes sometimes, especially in a small town," Luke agreed. The evening was picture-perfect. There was a small breeze to stir the warm air, and crickets sang from every corner of the yard. A car door slammed next door and Lady raised her head at the noise, yawned and laid her head back down in Rebecca's lap. Rebecca was leaned into the crook of Luke's arm against his side, her other hand loosely linked with his. It was a beautiful night, but Luke noticed none of it. All he was aware of was the feel of her body against his, the way she hummed absently to the tune from a radio across the street. Her exotic perfume floated about him, and mixed with the smells of early-summer, was enough to make him light-headed.

He nuzzled her neck. "I've missed this."

She leaned her head forward as his little kisses played out. "I don't know. After a week at the hands of Dewey Hogg . . ."

Luke stopped. "That man didn't touch you, did he? Because I swear if he laid one finger on you, I'll hunt him down and . . ."

She turned around and kissed his cheek. "That's not necessary. He never touched me because he knew he'd come away bloody. Except for when he kissed me in front of you." For one fleeting moment, the helplessness she felt all last week returned. "But, that was just . . ."

Luke's lips found hers, and any lingering emotions from the previous week faded away.


	22. Chapter 22

I had to do the Coy/Vance thing. I had to. Couldn't help myself. It's like the white elephant in the room or something. And, I know, I know. I just got Luke and Rebecca all back together and all. Just humor me for a chapter or two, OK? And, I don't usually do songs to coincide with the chapters, but when I wrote this, "The Jamestown Ferry" by Tanya Tucker kept floating through my head. "It's not a hot day in January - like he said it's be - if he ever left me - A case of gone was all he carried - as he got on the Jamestown ferry - and he said that gone was all he'd ever be." Words are great in that song!

* * *

He was gone. And that was that.

While Rebecca was never one to stand in between anyone and their dreams, she still found it hard to believe that he would choose the NASCAR circuit over her. Not that she demanded he make a choice or anything. She actually told him he should take the offer. Maybe she shouldn't have.

While she certainly missed him, she wasn't going to begrudge him something he had always wanted to do. So, she had let him go.

It was amicable enough. They would both see other people. What could she do but bring up that option? Rebecca didn't even want to think about all of the women who would be throwing themselves at him, so she offered him an out, telling him she didn't want to attempt a long-distance relationship.

He agreed. It stung that he wouldn't even argue with her about staying together, but she didn't want to think like that. And after one last night together, he was gone.

At first, it was easy to feel sorry for herself, and she enjoyed wallowing in pity, at least for a little while. But, reality took over. He was doing something he always wanted to do. She was here, doing something she always wanted to do – namely prove she could exist on her own. Sometimes, the paths of peoples' hopes and dreams do not cross. It was a hard pill to swallow, but it was a fact. So, she picked up and moved on.

She wished they had taken the General with them. Every time Vance and Coy went flying around town in it, her heart skipped a beat. Then, she would spend the rest of the afternoon trying to ignore the ache in her chest, an ache she fought hard to fill with friends, family and work. But, no one could quite fill the void.

It probably didn't help that at first, she spent a lot of time at the Duke farm. It had become part of her existence in Hazzard, and she didn't want to give it up. They would often listen to the races on the radio, sometimes watching them if they were on television. But, it reminded Rebecca of what she had given up, so after the first few races, she avoided the Duke farm on race day.

Plus, Coy Duke had decided his life's goal was to get her to go out with him and staying away from the farm meant she could cut contact with him dramatically. Rebecca was finished with dating Dukes, although she had a hard enough time convincing Coy otherwise.

The Associated Press wire was a plethora of information on the races. But, after seeing Bo and Luke's grinning faces in Victory Lane, surrounded by buxom, half-naked women, she gave up on doing that research as well. No use opening up old wounds.

He never called her, just as they promised each other. A clean break, that's what they called it. Although, late at night, after a long day of throwing herself into work and volunteer activities, Rebecca wondered if she had been too rash in suggesting they call it off. Although he wouldn't have been there with her in the physical sense, at least she would know he still loved her. If he even did. Which Rebecca doubted the longer the weeks stretched out in front of her.

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one second-guessing their decision.

* * *

Luke hung up the phone in frustration after dialing six numbers. She hadn't contacted him once. Although he knew she would do what she said she would do, he didn't want to be the one to cave first. But, he missed her. Sure, he had his choice of lovely ladies who followed NASCAR gleefully, and he certainly took a few up on their offers. But, none of them were Rebecca. Daisy and Uncle Jesse would drop a few hints about what was going on in her life, and for all purposes, she had gone on without him. She had started an equestrian school, using the widow's horses, and neighborhood children flocked to her lessons. Buxby had her covering some statewide news in Atlanta, so she had started to travel more. And meet new people. Guys, especially.

That didn't sit too well with Luke.

And cousin or not, if Coy didn't back off, Luke would drive back to Hazzard and knock some sense into him.

Of course, he had no claim to her anymore. Daisy had hinted around about some guy from Atlanta getting his PhD at Georgia Tech who she had seen a couple of times.

He started to pick up the phone again, but stopped. He couldn't handle it if this new guy answered it. A surge of jealousy like none he had ever experienced ran through his veins. It wasn't that serious already? Was it?

He briefly fingered the ring he carried in his pocket. When she hesitantly mentioned breaking things off after he told her about the racing deal, he almost told her she was crazy. He loved her, wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

But, he didn't say anything. He went along with her, readily agreeing it was probably for the best. Although he really didn't want to. But, what she said made a lot of sense. He would be traveling most of the time, and it really was difficult to make a long-distance relationship work. He briefly entertained thoughts of not going with Bo, but Rebecca of all people urged him to. She was very concise and her argument. This was something he had always wanted to do. So, he needed to do it. End of story.

But, he didn't want her to be rational. He wanted her to cling to him and beg him not to go. But, he should have expected more from her. He knew her better than that. So, he left her alone in her bed to follow his dreams that were _supposed_ to make him happy.

Luke ambled slowly towards the motor home provided for the cousins by their sponsors, giving up on his almost nightly ritual of picking up the phone to call her and chickening out. Bo was out on a date and probably wouldn't be until closer to dawn. That was fine with Luke. He wanted to be alone anyway, to wonder if he had made the right decision with his life.

Oh, not that he wasn't having the time of his life.

It just seemed a little sad not to have someone to share it with.

* * *

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the rather large bouquet of wild flowers on the other side of her front door. She couldn't see the face on the other side of it, but she knew who it was.

"Coy," she sighed, holding the door open wider. "I swear, if you pick any more flowers, there won't be any left in the entire county!"

He followed her to the kitchen where she pulled out yet another vase. After arranging them to his liking, he leaned lazily up against the counter.

"It would be such a waste to deprive our fellow town members of such flowers, don't you think. Don't let it all go to waste, Rebecca. Go out with me."

"No. N.O." Rebecca said. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested."

"Oh, c'mon! You can't tell me that English professor fellow you're seein' has more to offer than me!"

Rebecca crossed her arms in front of her. "It's not a contest, Coy. There's plenty other women in this town who are dying to go out with you. Go. Leave. Have at it."

"But, you might change your mind," he pouted momentarily, his blue eyes playfully regarding hers.

"Don't count on it," she said, poking him in the chest. While she certainly liked Coy Duke, she sure was not going down _that_ road again.

He followed her out the backdoor where she had settled with a glass of lemonade and a book. "I just don't think this Ronnie fellow is right for you, Rebecca. He's got a soft handshake."

Rebecca laughed as she sat back down in the wicker chair, adjusting the cushion underneath her. "Really, Coy. You can't judge an entire person's character by his handshake."

"Wanna bet?" Uninvited, he settled across from her. "Let me see, I bet he never played sports in his life, has a butterfly collection and lives a very predictable life."

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh aloud. "Yes. No. Yes. And there's nothing wrong with being predictable. It's . . . comforting." She picked up her book and tried to bury her nose in it, hoping he'd take the hint.

But, he didn't, propping his left boot on his right knee and leaning back in the chair. "It's boring."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, just because he doesn't ride around in a bright orange car with a Dixie horn spreading goodwill and cheer doesn't mean he's boring. He's just . . . predictable."

"Yeah, and I bet he won't run off and leave you for the NASCAR circuit, either." He studied her evenly, wondering what her reaction would be.

Rebecca opened her mouth, shocked.

He reached out and put his hand under her chin, closing it.

"You look like a guppy."

She made a face, and he laughed.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all. I haven't thought about . . . well him. In awhile."

"Liar." He enjoyed the flash of indignation in her eyes. His cousin really did have excellent taste in women.

She threw her book down, disgusted more with herself than with Coy. "Look, my personal life is really none of your business. I would appreciate if you would butt out!"

"Luke was right. You really are beautiful when you're angry."

She hauled him from the chair and practically shoved him around the house. "I don't want to hear about Luke, and I don't want to here about Ronnie and I don't want you to say anything else! Got it?"

He chuckled. "Yep, I got it, Annie Oakley. See you later, OK?"

"Yeah, well, it's a small town."

His laughter echoed in her mind long after the General roared out of sight.

She tried to return to her book, but Coy had her so riled up, she couldn't sit still.

Coy was right. Ronnie really was boring.

She had met him while covering a story at the state house in Atlanta for Buxby. Her car blew a tire before she even got out of the city and while she was attempting to change it, a well-dressed young man stopped to help her. Before they knew it, they were both covered in grease and laughing, but the tire was changed. He asked her to dinner. She stayed in town a little longer.

It was the first evening she hadn't thought about Luke since he had left.

It really wasn't anything serious. They had dinner together one or twice a week, maybe saw a movie or symphony. They called each other maybe a couple times a week. He had even come to Hazzard for a play the orphans put on that she helped organize. He called her adoptive town "quaint," and Rebecca hadn't invited him back.

Ronnie was soft-spoken, to be sure, but not necessarily a wuss. He did help her change her tire, didn't he? He was just well-read and spent a lot of time with his studies. His kisses certainly didn't ignite the passion she had taken for granted, either. They didn't have a lot of physical contact. It was mainly like a friendship with a few privileges. There's nothing wrong with that. Is there?  
Making excuses for him in her mind didn't make her feel any better. So, she gave up and went inside. She hadn't seen Ronnie all week and wanted to look her best for him when he picked her up to go to Atlanta. He'd been talking about this orchestra all week, and she really was looking forward to it.

She tried to ignore the fact that she was looking more forward to the performance than the company.

* * *

"You out there, Lost Sheep?"

Coy picked up the receiver. "Go ahead, Bo Beep."

"Coy, you're never gonna believe this in a million years, but Bo and Luke are back!"

Coy grinned. "No kiddin'?"

Daisy was practically breathless. "Yeah, come on by the Boar's Nest! We're having a welcome back party right now!"

"I'll be there with bells on."

"Is Rebecca with you?"

"Now, what kind of a question is that?"

A different voice came over the radio. "_Your cousin_ would like to know if Rebecca's with you. And I don't mean Daisy."

Coy shook his head. "No, Luke, she's not with me. But, she ain't alone, neither. She's got plans for the night with her college boy in Atlanta."

Coy took the silence on the other end to mean the conversation was over. He roared on towards the Boar's Nest, contemplating where his life would take him next.

* * *

Rebecca stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfect, swept into curls at the top of her head and her strapless red dress fit her like a glove. She pulled at the hem a bit, trying to get it down to her knees.

_Luke would have loved this dress._

Thoughts like that kept creeping up on her, and it frustrated her to no end that he had that power over her. Even from as far away as he was. Wherever he was.

And that was just it. She had no clue where he was. That's how it was going to be.

Determinedly, she snapped the clasps shut on her overnight bag. Because the performance was ending late, it was agreed that she would stay with him in his little apartment. He would sleep on the couch and she would sleep in his bed. It was all very friendly and thought out.

And it made her want to scream.

She heard his car pull up outside and stuck her head out of her upstairs bedroom window. "Give me just a second, Ronnie! I'll be right down!"

He waved in agreement, so she finished putting on her shoes and earrings. After making sure Lady had enough food and water for one night, she waved at Dot Agee, who was watering her plants along the fence.

Dot wasn't too happy with her neighbor. This Ronnie fellow was nice enough, but he just didn't seem right for the child. Not that Dot would ever meddle in someone else's affairs, she told the women at the beauty shop that morning, but it seemed she at least needed to have a little fling with Coy Duke before settling down with this dour fellow.

"Have fun tonight, dear," Dot called.

"I will, Miss Dot!" She hoped.

Giving her dog one last pat on the head, she turned to go inside when she heard it. The General was flying up the road. Rebecca stopped, praying Coy would keep going.

But, the Charger geared down and squealed into her driveway, probably scaring Ronnie to death.

Rebecca put her head in her hands "Why me, Lord? Why doesn't that man leave me alone?" She momentarily thought about slipping away into the woods, but her strappy heels wouldn't allow it. Plus, Ronnie was waiting.

Throwing her shoulders back, she grabbed her bag off the counter in the kitchen and stalked through the house, throwing open the front door with a scowl on her face.

"Coy Duke, I swear to you if you have picked me another flower, I will turn you into Enos for . . ." Her voice trailed away.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Rebecca almost dropped her overnight bag in shock.

There he was, leaning familiarly in her doorway, appraising her, obviously approving of her dress.

Rebecca found herself blushing under his scrutiny. She knew what he was thinking. Hell, after seeing him lounging there in his familiar blue shirt and tight jeans, she was having those exact same thoughts herself!

Someone cleared his throat behind him, and Luke turned. Rebecca almost smacked herself on the forehead for being so rude.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure . . ." Ronnie started, a little uncertain.

Luke stuck out his hand. "Luke Duke. Nice to meet ya."

Ronnie took it and shook once. "Ronnie Upchurch. Nice to meet you, as well."

Luke leaned back on his heels. "I know some Upchurches on the other end of the county. You wouldn't happen to be one of them, would you?"

"Uh, no. I'm from Alabama myself. Around Mobile."

Rebecca cleared her throat. "Ronnie's at Georgia Tech getting his PhD in English." This was so awkward that she wanted the porch to open up and swallow her whole.

"An English major, huh?" Luke studied the man closely. He did have a limp handshake, so that figured.

Ronnie looked away after a few moments. He was always uncomfortable with scrutiny of any kind. "You ready, Rebecca? The performance starts in an hour."

"Uh, sure." Rebecca reached down to pick up her bag, but Ronnie took it from her.

"Can I have one minute with her, Ronnie?" Luke asked, figuring it was the polite thing to do.

Ronnie didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Uh . . . sure. I'll just be right here in the car. If you need me."

Rebecca nodded, a little squeamish at the thought of being left alone with Luke, yet a little excited as well. No need to get too excited. This was probably just a visit, nothing more. He'd be gone after a couple of days. Again.

She had a hard time convincing her racing heart of that.

He guided her to a section of the front porch covered in wisteria vines. Rebecca glanced around him. Ronnie had no view of them from his car.

"I wanted to explain to you why we're back."

"Oh, so Bo's back, too?" she managed to squeak. Luke had her practically pressed up against the side of the house. He wasn't touching her, but to be so close, he might as well have been.

"We just got back in town. To tell you the truth, we missed Hazzard too much. And our family and friends. And you." He looked at her pointedly, waiting for her reaction.

"Bo missed me, too?" She giggled nervously.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's not went I meant. _I_ missed you." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. "I missed you a lot, Rebecca."

Rebecca felt her knees go weak. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he was standing so close to her, his scent wrapping around her and his hands . . . God, his hands could do amazing things. . .

_This is insane! _

Rebecca shook her head to clear her mind. "Wait a minute. I'm supposed to come running back to you the minute you waltz back into town, is that it?" She pushed him backwards a bit. Away from her. So she could breathe. "Well, let me tell you something, mister, it doesn't work that way. _You_ left _me_! And I got on with my life. I'm not going to sit around and twiddle my thumbs waiting for you to decide you want me back again!"

This was not the welcome Luke had expected. "That's not what I meant at all!"

Rebecca crossed her arms, fuming. This wasn't exactly how she thought this conversation would go either, but she had weeks of frustration on her side. She put her hand on her hip. "You figured we would go upstairs and have wild sex, then go to the Boar's Nest for some beers, just like nothing ever happened, right?"

Luke had to chuckle. "I guess it sort of was."

It was similar to what Rebecca had in mind, too, but she sure wasn't going to admit that now. "Well, I'm not that kind of girl, Luke. You of all people should know that. Now, excuse me, but my date is waiting." She swept past him and clambered down the steps, head held high.

But, Luke wasn't going to let her go without a fight. He grabbed her arm, using only enough force to get her to stop. "Look at me, Rebecca."

She hesitated for a moment, knowing his blue eyes would make her melt, but she finally did meet his gaze. "You can't stand there and tell me you didn't miss me."

"I . . . I didn't say that." Rebecca felt all her self-righteous bravado seep away.

Luke moved a little closer, her scent tantalizing him. She watched him with uneasy eyes, and he was sure she would bolt as soon as she could.

"Tell me, Rebecca. What does he have that I don't?"

_My heart._

That was a loaded question if there ever was one. But, Rebecca didn't answer him. She couldn't deal with him running off again when another opportunity came along. She gently pushed him away. "For starters, his car doors open like their supposed to." Giving him a weak smile, she walked across the lawn to Ronnie's car. She could feel his eyes on her as Ronnie helped her inside, then rushed to the driver's seat.

The General passed them at top speed before they were out of town.

"Do you know that guy?" Ronnie muttered. He had been quiet since they left her house, sensing her desire not to talk.

Rebecca watched the General disappear ahead of them. "I used to think I did," she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mary Jo, get back here this instant!" Rebecca grabbed for the three-year-old's shirt before she scooted across the flow of pedestrian traffic towards a clown handing out balloons.

Stephen squirmed in her grasp. "May I have a hot dog? Please?"

Rebecca sighed. "Sure, hon. You can have another hot dog." Scooping Mary Jo up in her on arm that wasn't filled with stuffed animals, Rebecca made her way to the nearest concession stand, wondering what in the world she had been thinking offering to take Miss Dot's grandchildren to the carnival.

After settling them at a picnic table with their food, Rebecca finally had a chance to breathe. She glanced at her watch, hoping Miss Dot's daughter and her husband got there soon. These two children were wearing her out. They had already gone through the petting zoo three times, played so many games, Rebecca couldn't keep up with it and seen the circus twice.

Plus, it had started to drizzle, and Rebecca didn't really want to attempt more activities in the mud with two active children.

"Hey, Rebecca."

Rebecca didn't glance up from wiping mustard off Mary Jo's cheeks. "Hey, Enos."

"Cool! Is that a real gun?" Stephen asked.

Enos glanced down at the pistol on his hip, almost forgetting he carried one. He rarely used it in Hazzard. "It sure is, buddy."

"Can I see it?"

"No, Stephen, you may not see it," Rebecca said. She rummaged around in the pile of prizes until she came up with a water pistol he won at some booth. "You have your own, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Enos propped his foot on the bench next to her. "Missed you at the party last Saturday. You should have seen the Duke's farm! It was all decked out for Daisy's birthday!"

Mary Jo giggled as Rebecca poked her in the side. No matter how much kids tired her out, she always liked the sound of a child laughing. "I promised some of my students I'd take them to Macon to a horse show." Which was only part of the truth. She was back long before the party started, but she didn't dare set foot on the Duke farm. Luke had only been back for a couple of weeks, and she had managed to avoid him so far.

"Everyone asked where you were. We just figured you were off with that professor fellow." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Rebecca played with the crumpled napkins in front of her. "He broke up with me."

"You're kiddin?"

"You mean, you didn't know? Daisy knew, and I just figured she told you!"

"No, she didn't tell me a thing. Why did he go and do that?"

Rebecca had to laugh. "He said he was looking for someone . . . more exciting."

Enos's brow furrowed. "Exciting? What's he wantin' to go out with? A pilot? A movie star?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I guess. But, that's OK. I was sort of wanting someone more exciting, too." _Namely Luke_.

"Mama!" Mary Jo squealed, scrambling from the bench and running towards her mother. Stephen wasn't too far behind.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble, Rebecca," Tina said, holding a wiggling Mary Jo as her husband gathered up their pile of prizes.

"No, none at all. I hope you had fun at the dance."

Tina blushed while her husband smiled. "Oh, we had a lot of fun. Thanks so much for helping Mom out."

After good-byes were said, Rebecca smiled wistfully as she watched the little family walk away.

Enos stood up. "Well, I guess it's back to patrolling for me. See you around, Rebecca."

"Sure, Enos. See you around."

After gathering up the trash scattered by the two children, Rebecca found she was hungry herself. Many of the concession workers had started to close up for the evening, but she finally found one who was open. After selling her the last corn dog, he, too, shut down. Rebecca stayed underneath the little awning, watching the people trail out of the carnival. She waved at a few she knew as she slurped on her drink.

While families with children scampered by, hoping to get in before the rain really started pouring, couples – young and old - ambled along, holding hands, not minding the rain drops one bit.

Rebecca was never one to feel complete with companionship. But, since she had dated Luke, she found her view of life and where she stood a little skewed. In other words, she didn't know what she was missing until it was gone.

But, her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. She would not go crawling back to him – no matter how much she wanted to. Her life was run on her own time schedule how she wanted it, not on his.

Wasn't it?

She munched on her corn dog while she thought about it. She honestly didn't know the answer.

* * *

Luke had agreed to go to the carnival with Daisy, almost rather reluctantly. However, he secretly hoped he'd see Rebecca. She had been avoiding him. After their last run-in, he honestly couldn't blame her. But, that didn't stop him from occasionally riding by her office, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

He didn't think winning her back would be that hard, but she proved to be a worthy adversary. Truthfully, he believed she would willingly fall into his arms the minute he returned to town. Bo and Daisy told him he was crazy to think she would sit around pining for him, but Luke never would have thought so until he got back to Hazzard. She had gone on with her life, apparently leaving him in the dust.

And it hurt.

The only thing that gave him a ray of hope was the look in her eyes when he asked her if she missed him. Although she kept it well hidden until then, he certainly saw it on her face, if only for a moment. She did still care for him, no matter how hard she fought to conceal the fact. After all they had been through before he left, he figured she almost had to still love him.

And, he couldn't figure out why she wanted to hide it, anyway.

"Earth to Luke. What're you so deep in thought about anyway, hon?" Daisy asked as they huddled underneath the small awning of a ball toss carnival toss game.

Luke snapped back to reality. "Oh . . . uh . . . nothing, I guess."

Daisy studied him closely. "Sure, Luke. Oh, look! There's Enos! Hey, Enos!"

Enos joined them underneath the crowded awning, trying to avoid the water dripping from the canvas. "Hey, Daisy, Luke. How'd you like the carnival?"

"I ate so much, I think I'm going to pop!" Daisy exclaimed. "Did you get a chance to enjoy it, being on duty and all?"

Enos smiled. "Oh, I don't mind. None of the carnival workers try to trick me out of my money by playing all these games. Plus, I get to see a lot of different folks." He counted off on his fingers. "I saw Miz Tizdale and Doc Appleby and his wife and Mr. Roundtree with his two daughters and Rebecca and . . ."

That got Luke's attention. "Rebecca. I didn't know she was here . . ." he tried to sound nonchalant, but Daisy and Enos saw right through him.

Enos motioned back the way he had come. "Yeah, I just left her at the picnic tables under the big tent. She had brought Miz Agee's grandchildren, but they just left with their parents. So, I guess she's by herself." He stared pointedly at Luke, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Uh, Daisy, do you mind . . ."

"Ridin' home with Enos? I don't mind at all." She linked her arm with the deputy's. "C'mon, sugar, let's get some cotton candy before you take me home."

When he made sure they were out of sight, Luke made a beeline towards the picnic area. But, when he got there, the only people in sight were maintenance workers cleaning up soggy trash. The crowd had dwindled dramatically due to the increase of raindrops on the tents. Cursing under his breath, Luke stood there for a moment trying to see if she were still nearby.

Rebecca always liked it when it rained, said it reminded her of home. She especially liked it at the Duke farm when it rained on the tin roof of the barn, saying it was one of the most comforting noises she had ever heard . . . damn! Everything he saw or did reminded him of her. And now, all she does is avoid him. If he just had one measly little chance, he might could . . .

There she was. At the end of the midway, idly watching the crowd rushing towards the parking lot from underneath a food booth awning.

Luke didn't hesitate.

She didn't see him ambling towards her, licking an errant spot of mustard from her fingers as she finished a corn dog. In the process, she got even more mustard on her cheek.

He grabbed a napkin from the food stand next door before joining her underneath the awning. "You always were messy." He offered it to her.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't bolt. A good sign. She took the offered napkin. "Thanks. I guess hanging around with children all night made some of their messy traits rub off on me."

Luke wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. If he couldn't do that, he wanted to play with the curling ends of her hair. It was normally fairly straight, but the rain and humidity had caused it to curl. He cleared his throat, trying to push away from those sort of thoughts. "Enos said he saw you with your neighbor's grandchildren. I bet they wore you out."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but they're good kids."

"I missed you at Daisy's party."

She noted he said 'I' and not 'we.' "I had other things going on. But, I heard about it. Did Cooter really get drunk and try to ride Maudine?"

He laughed aloud. Rebecca missed the sound of his laughter. Along with other things. "He sure did! Maudine took care of him, though. She left him sitting in the mud after about two seconds."

Rebecca giggled, relaxing a bit in his company. After wiping the remaining mustard from her fingers, she tossed her trash in a nearby overflowing can. "So, have you been here all evening?"

"Daisy wanted to come out here, and since Bo had a date tonight, I told her I'd go."

"Boy, Bo didn't waste any time getting reacquainted with the local girls, did he?"

Luke smiled. "Nope, I guess not."

Rebecca was feeling bold. "What about you? How long will it take you to get reacquainted with the women in Hazzard?"

He looked her right in the eye. "It depends on how long you want to wait until we get reacquainted."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest. With one pointed look, he managed to cut through her willpower like a hot knife through butter.

_Why does he always have that affect on me?_

He saved her from having to comment, offering her his arm. "Let me walk you to your car."

Despite her earlier convictions on staying away from him, she didn't hesitate, wrapping her arm through his lean muscular one. They darted for the almost-empty parking lot. He surprised her by joining her in her car, settling in the passenger seat before she could protest.

"Look, Rebecca. We need to talk."

She had been afraid of this. Momentarily, she thought about tossing him to the curb. She also thought about throwing herself into his lap, too, so she wrapped her hands around the steering wheel to control both impulses.

He took her silence as a green light. "I want you back, Rebecca. I want things to be like they were before I left."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Nothing can ever be the same as it was, Luke. You're old enough to know that by now."

He put his hand on her arm and made her look at him. "Why not?"

She bit the inside of her lip. "Because . . . what happens . . . what about if you get another offer? To go anywhere. Not just NASCAR, but any job offer you just couldn't turn down. I couldn't take it. You leaving. Again." There. She said it.

He thought for a moment, knowing whatever he said to her now would affect her decision. "I'm not leaving . . ."

Rebecca wanted to put her hands over her ears like a child. "Don't say that, Luke! You don't know what you're going to do tomorrow, let alone next week or next month or next year . . ."

"Would you let me finish?"

Rebecca huffed, but remained silent.

"I was going to say I'm not leaving without you. That was my first mistake. I should have fought for you. I should have begged you to go with me. I picked up the phone everyday to call you, but I didn't. And I should have."

Rebecca picked at a spot on the dash. "But, that's not what we agreed to."

"You mean, that's not what _you_ agreed to. You made up the rules. I just went along with them because I thought that's what you wanted."

"But, I thought giving you space was what you wanted! I didn't really want to let you go, but I wasn't going to stand in the way of what you wanted to do."

He linked his fingers with hers, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "I don't regret going, but I regret leaving you like I did. We can pick up where we left off, Rebecca. Please. Give me another chance."

She turned his hand over in her palm and gently rubbed it, the calluses rough on her fingertips. "Can I think about it?"

This wasn't the answer Luke was expecting. But, he fought his disappointment. "Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. You can give me your answer then."

She sighed. "OK. Tomorrow. It's a date." She tried to ignore her body's disappointment when he didn't even try to kiss her good-bye. She listened to the rain drum on the roof of the car before she fired it up and headed for home.

* * *

Nervous didn't even begin to describe her emotions the next day. She couldn't seem to keep her mind on her work, no matter how hard she tried. The Ladies' Aid meetings and city council woes just could not hold her attention as usual.

Rebecca didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back to him, actually yearned for it, but could she ever feel as comfortable with him? Would he always be there for her? For that matter, would she be there for him? If she ever tired of Hazzard, could she make a clean start and go back to Boston without him? Would he go to Boston with her?

For all her confusion, she somehow doubted that.

She still had more questions than answers by the time he picked her up that evening. Not sure where he would take her, she chose to wear black slacks and a blouse, figuring she wouldn't be too overdressed or underdressed for whatever he had in mind.

She was glad she had dressed up a bit. Luke had ditched his regular attire for khakis and a solid-blue shirt. Rebecca had to smile as she settled in the General.

"Guess we're not going to the Boar's Nest, huh?"

Luke expertly slung the car out of the driveway and headed out of town. "Not exactly what I had in mind for the night. Too noisy."

Rebecca braced herself against the door at a sharp turn. "I take it we're not eating in any of Hazzard's fine establishments either."

"I heard there was a new Italian place in Capital City. I thought we'd try it out."

Rebecca was relieved. They would have a better chance to actually talk without everyone's watchful eyes on them. Still struggling with her answer, she wasn't sure how this evening would turn out. But, she did know she didn't want to be the first thing the old ladies at the beauty parlor talked about the next morning.

They rode in comfortable silence to Capital City. Luke always liked that about her. He never felt he had to keep her entertained or impress her. He liked having her with him again, no matter where they were going. And, he hoped this evening turned out like he wanted it to. Actually, more like he needed it to.

The little Italian restaurant was only half-full when they arrived. Thankfully, they recognized no one. After being seated in a private booth, a waiter scurried off to fill their drink orders. Rebecca buried herself in the menu, although she didn't know if she could eat a thing. Her stomach was in a knot, and the thought of food made her queasy.

Finally settling on spaghetti with meatballs, they waited on their order. Thankfully, Luke didn't start talking about what was on both of their minds. He started with telling her a funny story about Bo losing a tire coming out of pit road that wasn't securely tightened. He had Rebecca in stitches before he was finished.

She shared a few stories of her own, mainly about Coy and Vance and the troubles they managed to find themselves in. They ate as they talked, and before they both realized it, they had eaten their meal.

Rebecca turned down dessert, and after paying for the meal, Luke escorted her outside. The night was balmy, and feeling bold, Luke took her hand as they walked down the street. He was relieved when she didn't avoid contact with him.

"It seems we didn't discuss what we were supposed to," Rebecca started, all sense on alert at his close proximity. "But, we had plenty of privacy to do so back there."

"I wanted you to lose that 'deer-in-the-headlight' look first." He squeezed her hand. "And, I didn't want to rush you."

Rebecca thought about protesting his accurate description of her, but decided against it. She squeezed his hand in return. "Thanks."

They made their way to the General, and after climbing inside, they sat there a moment before he turned the key in the ignition.

"So, what's next on your agenda?" Rebecca asked.

Luke smiled secretly. "You'll see."

"You look like the cat who just caught the canary. Should I be worried?"

"Not unless you want to be," he drawled as he pulled out onto the street.

Strangely enough, as anxious as she had been since his return, she really wasn't all that worried.

Rebecca figured out where he was taking her before they arrived. Although this particular spot on the Ridge was normally known for late night lover's rendezvous, he took her up there to talk, especially when they were first seeing each other. She learned more about him during their time up there than at any other.

Thankfully, they were the only ones, mainly because it was in the middle of the week. He turned off the ignition and climbed out of the General. Rebecca followed and sat next to him on the hood of the car at a comfortable distance.

It was quiet, and Rebecca enjoyed the comforting sounds of the breeze blowing through the leaves and the light scent of vegetation. She tried to ignore the fact that he was leaned against the hood inches from her, but every fiber of her being was on alert. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze against her face, trying to control her rapidly beating heart.

"You know, I missed this," Luke said softly.

Rebecca opened her eyes. "You mean up here on the Ridge?"

"No. Being with you. You have this knack of making the most of wherever you are. And making the people with you enjoy it, too."

"It's easy to do that here. Everyone treats me as an equal and not like a . . . well, a heiress."

"I understand what you mean about that now."

"About everyone treating me as an equal?"

"On the NASCAR circuit, you're not ever 100% sure if someone is being friendly because they genuinely like you or if because they want to say they have a friend driving race cars for a living. Or if a girl liked you for you and not for your fame."

She chuckled. "I saw all those pictures in Victory Lane. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy all that attention."

He saw his chance. "Well, sure, I did at first. But, it got old really fast. Everything about those women was fake. Their attitude, their smile . . ."

"Their boobs."

Luke's laughter echoed off the trees. He took her hand familiarly in his. "And before I realized it, I was comparing all of them to you. And none of them came close to measuring up."

Rebecca wasn't expecting such a confession. For a few moments, she remained silent. "Why didn't you call me? Write me a letter? Send a smoke signal? Anything!"

"I tried, honest-to-God, I did. But, you seemed so damn sure of yourself when I left that you would be just fine without me." He shrugged. "Like I said, you have a convincing way about you."

"The only reason I did that was because I didn't want to be a burden . . . I didn't want you to feel like I was holding you back from doing . . . whatever or _whoever_ it was you wanted to do while you were gone."

"You know, for a moment, I almost asked you to go with me."  
"Travel with you? To all the races?" Rebecca thought about that for a moment, then shook her head. "I wouldn't have gone. I have responsibilities here, and I wouldn't give them up to follow you across the country and back."

Luke grinned. "I should have known that. You don't strike me as the passive type." Without thinking, he reached out and pulled her next to him, kissing her forehead.

His touch sent a surge of emotions through her veins, so she didn't fight him, just laid her head on his shoulder. God, how she had missed him!

"I am glad you went, though. It's something you always wanted to do, and now you can say you've done it. Not too many people ever get that chance in life."

"What about us? It ended what we had, so I don't know if it was really worth it," he said soberly.

"I guess if we had talked about it openly to begin with, we wouldn't be in this boat, now would we?"

"I don't know. This isn't so bad right here."

Rebecca couldn't argue with that. But, she still didn't have the answers she wanted. "What about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the next? You might want to leave again, or I might want to go home or . . ."

"What you hush? Listen to yourself, Rebecca. You're getting' all riled up about the future when no one can predict what will happen with anything, let alone us."

She pulled away from him and stood up, taking a couple of steps away from the car. "I missed you, Luke. I felt like something inside of me had been torn away, and I couldn't fill it with anything – not work or church or friends or anything." She knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. "No, I can't predict the future, but I can protect myself from what it might hold."

She wouldn't look at him while she talked, just stood there with her arms wrapped around her in a protective stance.

Luke stood up and followed her, stopping just behind her.

"And what kind of life is that?" he asked, making her jump. "That's not living at all. That's just . . .just existing. And, I know for a fact that you're not that big of a coward."

"I love you enough to let you go the first time, but I don't know if I can do it again."

That's all Luke wanted to hear. He gently turned her around to face him, framing her face with his hands. "And I love you enough to not do that to you again."

Rebecca's eyes searched his. "How can I be so sure?"

"Wherever I go from now own, I expect you to be there. And, I expect you to fight for what you want and not give up so easily next time."

Rebecca chuckled. Throwing away all her doubts, she wrapped her arms around him. As he kissed her, she knew she wouldn't ever look back.

* * *

Fair warning. I won't be updating for a few days. Going camping (as in RV, not tent). Don't take the laptop, mainly because in the middle of Nowhere, AL, there is no signal, anyway. Wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger, but didn't work out that way. But, trust me, there is some BAD stuff fixin' to happen in Hazzard. Give it a couple of chapters, and you'll see ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

Back from my trip! Tons o' fun! Now, on with the show!

We're getting into a tad bit of MASH world here. Upper crust Boston society, here we come!

* * *

Rebecca reached for the volume on the radio and turned it up a couple of notches, humming along. She pushed her sunglasses up on her nose. Lady, sitting in the backseat with their luggage, licked her ear, and she reached up to scratch her head briefly.

They were somewhere in Virginia. Rebecca always liked the look of Virginia, the old homesteads sitting in the valleys looking so peaceful and quaint. Luke had driven until North Carolina, then switched with her. He had reclined his seat and was snoring away next to her. She glanced over at him and smiled.

Emerson was graduating from med school, and she wouldn't miss it for the world Finagling a week off from work, she had started packing. Luke had insisted on going with her, telling her she didn't need to be driving the East Coast alone.

"But, I'll have Lady!"

"That dog is _not_ a watch dog. She'd just as soon lick you death as bite you."

Rebecca tossed down her napkin. "Don't you dare insult my dog!" She playfully kicked him under the table. "She didn't like Dewey, remember? Tried to bite him more than once."

"You'd probably have to put the poor thing down if she did," Daisy added. "No tellin' what diseases she'd get."

Uncle Jesse pointed a fork at her. "Luke's right. You don't need to be goin' by yourself."

"But, I drove down here by myself. With Lady."

"That was before you were my responsibility." Accustomed to such treatment from her brothers, it didn't really bother her.

Until he had insinuated she couldn't take care of herself. "I do quite alright on my own, thank you. You know, I can even change a tire when I have to."

Bo grinned. "Really? Next time the General gets a flat, I'm callin' you. That I have _got_ to see."

Luke leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head. He actually had an ulterior motive for tagging along. But, he didn't want her to know it just yet. "If you don't want me going to look out for you, then let me go along to meet the rest of your family."

Rebecca paused. She had a brief moment of terror just thinking about Luke meeting her Winchester grandparents, but dismissed it. They wouldn't like anyone she brought home. "Why didn't you take that tactic to begin with?"

"Why don't you fly? It would be a whole lot shorter, and you would have more time to visit your family, wouldn't you?" Daisy asked.

Rebecca popped a piece of chicken in her mouth. "And leave Lady? Not on your life!"

"I'll look after Lady for you. After all, I've never met a lady I didn't love," Bo winked at her.

Rebecca was adamant. "That dog has been with me since the day I got her. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't around. She goes, and I drive."

Bo knew better than to argue.

It was a full day's drive to Boston from Georgia. A _really_ full day. They left before dawn, and everything was going smoothly. Rebecca expected to pull into her driveway towards 10 p.m., but only if she exceeded the speed limit a bit.

They hit traffic in DC, so it was closer to midnight when they arrived. Her parents were not at home, attending a party at the hospital in honor of a retiring doctor.

Rebecca drove in front of the house, then around back to the garage. Her father's Bentley and her mother's Jag were inside, as well as her sister's Mercedes. Her parents had taken the limo for the night, and Emerson was probably still at Harvard.

Luke didn't know what to say. He always knew Rebecca's family was wealthy, but the extent of it hit him when he saw the house and grounds. The pristine landscaping was being watered by the underground sprinkler system. The house was old, but staggeringly huge and well-maintained. Not a shingle was out of place, nor a weed growing among the flower-beds and sod. The paint was immaculate, and no cobwebs or dust were anywhere on any of the three stories of windows.

Even the huge garage was spotless. There wasn't a grease spot to be found on the concrete, he noted, as they pulled their luggage from the car. Lady jumped out and shook herself, happy to be able to walk around and sniff her familiar surroundings.

They walked towards the house, and Luke saw the gardens around back. Huge flowering bushes towered over a fountain gurgling happily in the moonlight, complete with concrete benches for lounging.

"Let's go in the front door. I want to get a good look at this white elephant."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him and shifted a bag to her other shoulder, so she could take his hand in hers.

Avoiding the sprinkler system, they stood on the front lawn. The house was lit up on all sides with outdoor lights. There were a few lights on inside, but not many. Only the staff and Reese were at home.

"So. What do you think?"

Luke was amazed. "Wow, I think." He tried to calculate in his mind how much it would take just for upkeep, but the number was too staggering. It was a little intimidating, especially when he thought about the modest-sized home he was planning on building for them. That was an old fight with himself he didn't want to dredge up. "How in the world did you adjust to your little house in Hazzard when you grew up here?" He motioned with a bag in his hand.

Rebecca shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think. This is home to me, and I know I can always come back to it. But, my house in Hazzard is mine and mine alone. Plus, would you want to have to clean a house like this by yourself? Mine is just the right size, thank you!"

Luke laughed and followed her to the front door.

The inside was just as impressive as Luke thought it would be. All the floors were polished hardwood, as well as the walls. There wasn't a speck of dust or dirt in sight, and Luke wondered how often it had to be cleaned to look so immaculate.

"Miss Rebecca! It's you!" The elderly lady wearing a nightcoat put her hand on her breast. "My goodness, child, you scared me the death!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Davis. I thought we would be in earlier than we did."

"That's OK, dear. Now, come here and give me a hug. It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Rebecca set down her bags and embraced the elderly woman.

Mrs. Davis held her at arm's length. "Look at you! So tan! Your grandmother will have a fit when she sees you!"

Rebecca grimaced. "I know, I know. I can just hear her now. 'Proper young ladies never allow the sun to touch their skin'." Mrs. Davis mimicked along with her, and they both laughed at the joke.

"Well, now, tell me, is this the owner of that orange car Master Reese keeps raving about?" She adjusted her glasses and peered at Luke intently.

"Mrs. Davis, this is Luke Duke. Luke, this is the woman that keeps this house running, Mrs. Anita Davis."

Luke held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Miz. Davis."

The older woman giggled. "Oh, that accent!"

Rebecca smiled at Luke. "Better get used to it. We don't run across too many southerners up here in our neck of the woods."

Mrs. Davis pat Luke on the arm. "You must be starving. Let me rustle up something for you in the kitchen. I think Cook's gone to bed, but I bet she left something in here for you. Leave your bags, and I'll send Jonathan to get them."

They followed Mrs. Davis through the house. "So, is Mr. Davis with my parents tonight?"

"Yes, dear, he is. I imagine he's slouched down in the driver's seat snoring away right about now."

"I'm surprised that my parents even let him drive. I thought Jonathan was doing a lot of those things now."

"Dear, you know my husband. He insisted on it! He said he isn't a bit of good to anybody sitting around the house all day long." She gave Rebecca a look. "You know how ornery he can get."

Rebecca giggled. "He's one of the sweetest old men you'd ever meet," she whispered to Luke.

The kitchen was immaculate, all the latest gadgets and cookware in its proper place. Actually, the kitchen was close to the size of the entire Duke household. Mrs. Davis rooted around the largest refrigerator Luke had ever seen, producing leftovers.

"Your parents had a small party last night for Emerson. These appetizers will do in a pinch."

Reese stumbled into the kitchen, eyes sleepy. They lit up when they saw his sister. "Becs! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Shouldn't you be in bed? Tomorrow's a school day."

He stuck out his lip. "I'm staying home tomorrow. Mom said I could."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "And Dad agreed to this?" Their father was a stickler for regular school attendance. He always said people developed their business ethnic early in life, so there was no better place to start than school.

He dug his toe into the tile floor. "Well, he doesn't know."

She hugged her brother. "Then, I suggest you get back to bed. We'll be here all week."

He sighed hugely. "Alright. Goodnight, Becs. Goodnight, Luke, Mrs. Davis."

Rebecca smiled after him. "You know, I think of all of us, he is by far the most sweet-natured."

Mrs. Davis was busy arranging food on a platter while Luke watched, still a little befuddled at his surroundings. "That's true, dear. You and Emerson were always a little shy, and that Hannah. Boy, she was a terror!"

"She took after her mother." They didn't hear her parents enter the house.

Rebecca jumped up and hugged her father as he walked in the door. "Hi, Dad! How was the party?"

"Just fine dear. Did you have a good trip?" He reached for a leftover quiche, but with a sharp look from his wife, he stopped. She was always on him about his cholesterol and blood pressure. He was a doctor, after all. Didn't he know when enough was enough? But, he put it down anyway.

"I did. Hi, Mom, you look beautiful in that dress!" She hugged her mother.

"Your father picked it out for me." She wrapped her arm through his companionably. "He always did have a thing for me in green."

"Now, now, Jessamyn. I don't think these children want to hear about such things."

"Don't be silly, Charles." She laid a hand fondly on his arm for a moment before continuing. "Luke, I apologize for not being here to greet you properly, but we just couldn't get out of attending this party."

"That's fine, Mrs. Callahan," he popped another quiche in his mouth. Although they had a funny color, they were actually better than he thought. "It's kind of late anyway."

Rebecca sat next to him and stole an appetizer from his plate. He grinned at her, and she grinned back, bumping him with her elbow.

Jessie smiled wistfully at them. She remembered being that young and in love.

"Let me get out of this dress, and I'll join you. I'll be right back, children."

They didn't answer, too caught up in each other to notice.

Charles followed his wife upstairs as she chattered away. He loosened his tie and removed his jacket while she entered her dressing room, emerging in a pair of slacks and a shirt.

"You're not coming down with me?"

Charles ran a hand over his face. "He was a Marine, for God's sake!"

Jessie made a face. "Oh, come on, Charles. He's a good man. Our daughter likes him. He'd never hurt her, and I have the distinct impression he would do bodily harm to anyone that tried to do so themselves. They're young, let them enjoy it. You're acting like they're getting married."

Charles had watched them from the moment he walked into his kitchen. They were always touching or giving each other little glances, almost like they couldn't stand to be away from each other, even across the room. He remembered being that way.

He glanced up at his wife. Although they had both aged, he still thought of her as the feisty young woman he proposed to a quarter century ago. And, he loved her just as much now as he did then.

He fully expected to be hearing from Lucas K. Duke.

* * *

Luke couldn't quite get the hang of how Rebecca lived. He didn't have to do a thing for himself – cook, clean, drive – and he found it all more than a little awkward. And Rebecca was right about her grandparents. Their estate was probably twice as elegant as her parents. While her family's home was certainly impressive, it had a lived-in look that at least made it seem homey. Her grandparents, on the other hand, almost lived in a museum. He just knew he would trip and break one of the many priceless vases or figurines her grandmother had scattered about.

Her grandparents were polite enough, and Rebecca was convinced he had won her grandmother over. Her grandfather was quite aloof, even with his own grandchildren. They treated him with the respect his age garnered, but there was something missing that Luke couldn't quite place.

He questioned Rebecca about it when the returned to her home and before they started getting ready for the graduation.

"Are they always that way?" He asked as they strolled across the front lawn hand-in-hand, still wearing their dressier clothes from tea with her grandparents.

"Who?"

"You grandparents. I felt like I was in a museum!"

Rebecca chuckled. She held her heels in her right hand and swung her arm back and forth as they strolled. "Yes, they've always been that way. It's like being polite to strangers on the street sometimes, especially with Grandfather. But, he's always preferred Reese and Emerson, I guess because they are males and can continue the bloodline and all that. You can imagine what it was like for Dad and Aunt Honoria, though, having to grow up in that household."

"You mean, they've _always_ acted like that?" Luke had a hard time believing they would hold their own children at arm's length, having grown up in a loving home himself.

"Yeah. But, my Pap Pap, my mother's father, was a totally different story. It was all piggy back rides and tickle fights to him." She smiled fondly at the memories.

"What about your other grandmother?"

"She died when Mom was really young. But, Pap Pap always said I reminded him of her. If I can find it, I'll show you the pictures Mom has." She looked at her watch. "I guess we need to get ready for the graduation."

Luke stuck a finger around his collar. "I have never changed clothes so much in one day in my life."

Rebecca giggled. "Again, something else you have to get used to."

They started back towards the house. Rebecca waved at one of the gardeners, who threw up a hand in response.

"I don't think Emerson likes me very much."

Luke's admission stopped Rebecca stopped in her tracks. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

Luke watched the gardeners as they worked. They really knew what they were doing. And, he wished he could get dirty right along with them. "I don't know, just a hunch. Maybe it was the evil daggers he was staring at me with, or maybe the snide comments about my ancestry."

"Ignore him. He can be a pompous ass at times. This graduating from med school top of his class has given him a big head and an even bigger mouth." She made a mental note to speak to her brother about his actions. She took his hand again, and they continued towards the house. "You're just as good, if not better, than any of us, Luke. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. She could always read his mind. "You know I've never cared what people thought."

_I've always been around family and friends, though, not here._


	25. Chapter 25

For you MASH folks, remember that Charles's sister stutters. Oh, and the shooting of Jessie (Rebecca's mother) that's mentioned here back in Korea is a REALLY long story. Seriously. But, she stepped between a North Korean girl with a gun and Radar O'Reilly. That was when Jessie and Radar were seeing each other before Charles. Oh, and Martene is mentioned. Charles had a brief fling with her on the series in one episode, and she makes an untimely appearance in my MASH fan fic. That should be enough to get you through this chapter.

* * *

"Reese practically worships that boy," Mrs. Davis said, bringing in a tray of sandwiches and drinks for the women in her mother's study. Jessie, Aunt Honoria, Hannah, Rebecca and their cousin Mary Beth were stuffing envelopes for the Ladies' Auxiliary fundraiser next month. Luke and Reese had bowed out gratefully to go fishing in the Charles River.

"W-w-well, you h-have to admit, Luke's sp-spent more t-time with him th-this week than h-his own br-brother has since h-he's started s-s-school."

Jessie sat down an envelope and stretched. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Emerson. He is so much like his father sometimes, it's uncanny."

"Uncle Charles isn't so bad," Mary Beth chimed in. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Being eight months pregnant wasn't as fun as everyone claimed it would be.

Honoria handed her daughter another stack of envelopes. "K-keep busy. It will m-make you f-f-forget you're as m-miserable as you l-l-look."

"She looks like she couldn't get out of that chair if the house caught on fire," Hannah quipped and ducked when a pillow whizzed by her head.

"Y-your uncle was m-much more unmanageable b-b-before he m-met Jess, Mary Beth."

"It was probably Korea that changed him more than I did," Jessie said, pointing an envelope for emphasis. "While I would never wish that experience on any of my children, it has a humbling effect on anyone who grew up like this." She resumed stuffing the envelopes. "Luke seems to be taking all of us in stride."

"Yeah. I think Grandmother and Grandfather intimidated him a bit, but he seems to be fine. It takes a lot to rattle his cage," Rebecca sponged another envelope, long ago figuring out it was better than licking 2,000 invitations.

Honoria leaned forward. "You know, I th-think M-mother actually _l-likes_ Luke. She kept t-talking about h-his lovely accent all l-last n-night."

"Well, he is rather likable," Mary Beth pointed out.

"You should see his cousin!" Hannah added. "He's completely gorgeous! If I wasn't dating Ben, I'd set my cap for him."

"Hannah!" Rebecca said. "You know Dad would croak if _both_ of us took up with a Georgia boy!"

"Well, it's not like you're going to marry him." She cut her eyes at her daughter. "Are you?" Jessie wasn't blind. But, she wanted to hear it from her daughter herself.

Rebecca pretended to be interested in creasing an envelope. "He hasn't asked. And I really haven't thought about it." She looked up at three sets of eyes on her. "Really! I haven't!"

Hannah tossed her hair over her shoulder. "She probably hasn't _thought_ about it because she's too busy between the sheets."

"Yeah, I bet he's great in bed," Mary Beth added, reaching for another sandwich. While not usually so open about such things, Mary Beth had found that pregnancy, and all the hormones that came with it, made her spout whatever she thought about most any subject.

Rebecca's mouth fell open at her sister and cousin. Her tanned face turned a bright shade of red. She didn't dare look at her mother. "Good Lord, y'all!"

"Y'all?" Hannah laughed. "You're even starting to talk like him!" She leaned in closer. "So, tell us? How is he?"

Rebecca choked on her tea. Sputtering, she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "All of you have lost your minds!" she finally croaked.

Jessie laughed. "Look, we remember being young. It wasn't too long ago that your father and I . . ."

"Mother!" Hannah and Rebecca interjected as their mother and aunt giggled. By now, the invitations were momentarily forgotten.

"I cannot believe I am having this conversation," Rebecca crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I plead the fifth."

"You should have been an attorney," Jessie said. By the color in her normally unruffled daughter's cheeks, she already knew the answer. This was a little more serious than she thought. _Well, good for her_.

Rebecca was desperate to get the topic of conversation off her love life. "So, Hannah, tell Mom and Aunt Honoria about you and Ben's little roll on the beach after last weekend's trip to Bridgeport. And about Uncle Hawkeye catching the two of you!"

Now it was Hannah's turn to sputter. Jessie stared at her youngest daughter. "I'm surprised Margaret didn't tell me . . ."

"They swore Ben's father not to tell," Mary Beth snorted. She didn't miss the dating pool one bit, happy with her husband of two years.

"That's unlike Hawkeye to keep a secret," Jessie said, shrugging. "Oh well. It's just as well. Charles would hit the roof if he knew you had taken up with his just-as-wild son."

"Ch-charles would h-hit the r-r-roof if h-he found out any of his ch-children were no l-l-longer children," Honoria pointed out.

"They do grow up so fast, don't they?" Jessie said wistfully.

* * *

Luke studied the painting over the mantel in Dr. Winchester's study. It was a huge oil painting of his wife and children done before Rebecca came to Hazzard. Across the room over the bookcase, there was a portrait of Rebecca's mother, done many years before, dressed in a rather revealing evening dress. He chuckled to himself when he thought about what Mrs. Winchester said about her husband liking her in green. She was definitely a looker.

But, the photographs interested Luke the most. They were of all the children in various stages of their lives. There was Emerson at a birthday party, looking just as unhappy in his birthday hat as he did in his cap and gown. Luke had a feeling he always looked that way, no matter what the occasion. Another was of Hannah and Reese, probably seven and four, he guessed, grinning at the camera from a swimming pool. He found one of Rebecca probably taken 10 years earlier, but there was no mistaking the determined look on her face as her horse jumped an obstacle in competition.

There was also a candid snapshot of the four of them together. They were all dressed casually, and Emerson was leaned in close, his arm around a much younger Reese. Hannah and Rebecca were looking off camera and laughing at something unseen.

For some reason, all the photos caught Luke off guard. Once you pulled all the trappings of a wealthy society away, you found the Winchesters were just as normal as his family.

The one that really interested him was the one in the middle. It was taken with an old black-and-white camera and had yellowed a bit with age, a little fuzzy to begin with. Luke picked it up to study it closer, glancing up at the oil painting of Mrs. Winchester to be sure it was her.

It was obviously taken in Korea, the canvas behind them and their uniforms giving it away. She looked pale, but the playful glint in her eyes was unmistakable as she was wearing Dr. Winchester's hat, major insignia displayed prominently.

He didn't even hear Charles come into the room.

"That photo was taken right after she was shot."

Luke gingerly replaced it, hoping Dr. Winchester didn't mind him looking at his photographs while he waited. "Were the two of you . . . dating?"

Charles settled behind his desk. "No, we weren't. Although, we were quite good friends at the time." He thought fleetingly of O'Reilly. It was all such a long time ago.

He leaned back in his chair. "You said you wanted to see me. Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Luke obediently sat across the large mahogany desk. "No, thank you."

Charles poured himself a liberal dose of cognac. "Seems like an old moonshine runner like you would appreciate some of the fine liquors I have acquired."

Charles glanced up to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Luke watched him curiously, a trifle uneasy.

"You don't think I'd let my daughter run around with anyone that I was not aware of any background information. I have contacts that allow me to keep in touch with her activities, if she knows it or not." Charles sat back with his drink in his hand.

_This was going to be harder than I thought_. Luke rubbed his hands back on forth on his slacks, wishing desperately for a pair of jeans. At least he could be physically comfortable. And he wondered just what "activities" Dr. Winchester was talking about.

"Does Rebecca know?"

"Know what?" Charles rather enjoyed having the upper hand.

"That she's being spied on." He met her father's gaze evenly.

"Mr. Duke, how I handle my own daughter is none of your concern," he sniffed.

This was not going at all like Luke _hoped_ it would. Rather, it was going just as he _expected_ it to. "Well, Dr. Winchester, I expect anything that deals with your daughter is my concern." He tried to sound nonchalant, but inside, he was seething.

Charles didn't seem overly concerned. "I suppose you're referring to the ring you've been carrying around. Since before that cretin Hogg tried to marry her."

Luke stood up abruptly, the idea of having some hired snoop go through his personal affairs shocking. "If you have sent someone to go through my home . . ."

"Sit down. I haven't hired anyone to do anything to you." _But, I could_. "I just have someone tell me all the local gossip frequently, which you seem to be quite the star." That Hogg fellow would do anything to make a buck.

Reluctantly, Luke returned to his chair, eyeing Dr. Winchester warily.

Charles gestured. "Well, aren't you going to ask me?"

Luke had decided to do the right thing, although he was a little concerned about how all of this would turn out. Now, he knew he should have never brought it up.

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to speak with you to ask your permission to marry Rebecca." He held up his hand when Charles opened his mouth to reply. "But, I already know what your answer will be. I guess I've always known, but thought it wise to do what was right and ask your permission first. But, now I'm not asking."

Charles raised an eyebrow at his comment, but remained silent. Luke continued.

"I guess what I'm here to say is I plan on asking your daughter to marry me. I can provide for her, maybe not like you can," he gestured around the ornate room, "but I can still provide what she needs."

Charles sipped his drink, thinking about what he would say next. He knew he couldn't threaten to take her out of his will. Jessamyn's family was worth twice what his was, and Rebecca had an airtight trust from the Callahan's. And Charles didn't really think he had an ally in his wife. She wouldn't try to stop them. Not after O'Reilly.

And he really didn't think threatening Rebecca with loss of her inheritance would work anyway. More than likely, she would marry this boy anyway. Just like her mother, that one.

"Well, you're right. I would not give my permission. Rebecca was born into luxury that her mother and I can provide for her, luxury that most eligible young men, even in Boston, could not provide." For some strange reason, he thought briefly of Martene. "However, it is not up for me to dictate my daughter's life. If she wants to marry you and raise a family as a farmer's wife, than that is of her own accord. But, she will not have my blessing."

_Thank God he wouldn't try to stop her_. Luke was afraid he might. "Somehow, I don't think your blessing will matter."

"Oh, I agree with you on that one. Are you so certain she will say yes?" Charles knew the answer. He had seen the look in his daughter's eyes.

"I wouldn't ask her if I thought she wouldn't."

Charles leaned forward. "Don't think you can marry her just to get your hands on any money . . ."

Luke stood. "I would marry her if she was poorer than me and living in the swamp. Much as it seems unlikely, money doesn't matter to me and my family as it does to you and yours. We've seen how cold and callous dollars and cents can make a man, and we want none of it."

Charles nodded, admiring the boy's spirit, if anything. "Very well. But, let me tell you one thing. She is and always will be my little girl." It almost brought tears to his eyes to think of how much she had grown, but he sojourned on. "She's got her mother's determination, but she really is a gentle soul."

Luke nodded once in recognition, then turned to leave the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Charles knew the boy would never hurt Rebecca, not after he saved her from that burning house – _dear God, what was she thinking_? And then, there was the episode with the blackmail – _why didn't she come to me?_ Both problems were worked out. Without him.

And that's probably what bothered him the most. Rebecca was an adult and didn't really need him anymore. All his children were grown, except for maybe Reese, and no matter how hard he tried, Charles couldn't quite let go.

Deep down, he admired his daughter. She has the courage to marry for love, not for acceptance. While he never once regretted marrying Jessamyn, he often wondered what both of their lives would have been like if he had married Martene and she had married O'Reilly.

He continued sipping his drink, lost in thought, as the household prepared for bed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Now, where in the world are we going?" Rebecca spurred her horse lightly to catch up with Luke. They had been riding for hours, and her rump was getting a little sore from bouncing over the rough terrain. When Luke had suggested camping, she surely didn't think of a tent in the middle of the woods.

"We're almost there, Ms. Impatient. See, the cabin's right over there." He pointed through a break in the trees.

"Oh!" There in a small clearing surrounded by ancient hardwood was a little, one-room cabin with a small front porch. She reigned in her horse to take in the scenery. It was a little dilapidated, to be sure, but its rustic charm, complete with a well right next to it, was hard to resist. "It's wonderful, Luke! But, whose is it?"

He spurred his horse into the clearing, and she followed. "It belonged to my grandfather. He would come out here to hunt, or sometimes with my grandmother to get away from home for awhile."

Rebecca dismounted and stretched, throwing the reigns over a piece of wood set up for that particular use. "How come you never told me about it?"

Luke dismounted and started unpacking supplies. They were only staying one night, but he wanted it to be perfect. "You never asked".

"Oh, hush! I bet you take all the girls here."

"Actually, I haven't been here in years. Daisy's used it a time or two when she wanted to get away from the lot of us, but other than that, it's been empty."

After taking in all their gear, Rebecca oohed and aahed over everything inside. It had a fireplace for cooking and a pump sink for water. Rebecca tried it a few times, delighted when cool, clear water came trickling out. A four-post bed took up most of the space, covered with a worn, but clean homemade quilt. Rebecca admired the tiny stitching on it, wondering how something so beautiful could come from many bits of cloth.

Luke watched her take in the place. He had ridden up here the day before to make sure everything was aired out and cleaned. As far as he knew, no one had been up here in ages, but it had survived years of disuse very well.

Her father was right, she was born and bred into a lifestyle of luxury. But she seemed to enjoy a normal life as well. His life.

Rebecca flopped on the bed, surprised when she sank into the feather mattress. "So, now what?"

He took her hand. "C'mon. I want to show you something."

The walked back out into the bright, early summer sun. The horses were grazing lazily along the side of the house. They walked around the back of the house where a trail, faintly visible due to undergrowth, meandered into the woods. It was still large enough for them to walk side-by-side, and Rebecca enjoyed the feel of her hand in his as they sauntered along the trail. Part of her was curious about where they were headed, but the other half just enjoyed being with him.

She could hear the water before she saw it.

Through the trees, a small pool of water had collected along the base of a small rocky cliff about one hundred feet high. But, what impressed Rebecca the most was the water fall. It was by no means Niagra Falls, but the small spray fell onto the rocks below leaving a fine mist in the warm arm.

"Wow," was all she could manage. She walked to the edge and ran her fingers through the water, surprised at how cool it was.

"It's from an underground spring about a mile from here," Luke said, almost reading her mind. "Want to go for a swim?"

After the long ride to the cabin and the walk through the woods, Rebecca felt grungy. "I don't know . . ." she trailed. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

He rolled his eyes at her prim behavior, unbuttoning his shirt. "Who said anything about a bathing suit? There isn't anyone for miles, sweetheart."

She couldn't help but blush. It was quite popular around Hazzard to go skinny dipping, but she had never gotten up the courage, always too afraid someone would catch her.

But, for once, there _really_ wasn't anyone around.

Before Luke realized it, she dove into the water, gasping for breath at the chill as she surfaced. He dove in after her.

They laughed and splashed until dusk, playing like children underneath the waterfall, her squeals of delight echoing off the water. Right before dark, the scampered back to the cabin, Rebecca only bothering to put on Luke's shirt and her shoes.

After a moment, he had a fire built outside. Since it was late summer, he didn't want to heat the inside of the cabin too much. They tore through the food Rebecca and Daisy had packed, practically starving after swimming all afternoon.

Once the remainder of the food was put away, they settled together next to the fire, Rebecca leaned against his chest as they both watched the flames.

"This was a great idea," she murmured. She intertwined her fingers with his as he kissed the top of her head. "Buxby was about to drive me bananas with the restructuring of the paper. You'd have thought someone had asked him to cut off his hand, not change the look of things."

"He's probably going to be furious he can't get you until tomorrow."

Rebecca shrugged. "It's the weekend. He'll get over it. I'm sure it will all be waiting for me when I get back. Are you sure we can't stay for two nights?"

"Unless you want to fish for your food, I would say no."

"Hey, I'm a great fisherman!"

"I'm sure you are. But, there isn't a water hole stocked with anything for miles around."

"We could eat a rabbit."

"And kill it with what? My boot?"

Rebecca giggled. "I guess we have to leave tomorrow."

He nuzzled her neck, her damp hair tickling his nose. He could feel her shiver against his chest.

"Cold?"

"Uh . . . no." On the contrary.

Despite being immersed in spring water all afternoon, Rebecca's scent tantalized him. It was all woman and to have her wearing nothing but his shirt so close to him made him fanaticize about the four-post bed in the cozy little cabin.

But, he didn't coax her out here for sex, although that thought was certainly not unappealing.

He kissed her lightly along her jaw line. "Look in the front pocket of my shirt."

"Umm?" His hands running along her body were making her crazy, and it almost didn't register what he was asking.

Lazily, she reached in the front pocket of the shirt she was wearing absently and pulled out a small wooden box. Running her finger along the tiny wood carvings on top, she admired it as best she could in the light from the fire.

"This took some work and a lot of patience," she said.

It was all going as he planned, but still, Luke was nervous. "My father made it. A long time ago. I didn't even know it was still around until Uncle Jesse brought it out the other day." He wasn't going to coax her to open it. She would eventually.

She leaned her head back against his chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly. Although he seemed as relaxed as ever, Rebecca knew something was up. Idly, she studied the box, finally realizing it had tiny hinges.

When she opened it, she realized what was making Luke so anxious.

The modest diamond on the thin gold band was surrounded by tiny stones. Holding her breath, Rebecca removed it from the box with a shaking hand and held it up to the fire light. The diamonds sparkled almost as if they had a life of their own.

Luke's voice was soft in her ear. "It was my mother's. In the words of Uncle Jesse, I think she would have wanted you to have it."

"It's . . . it's beautiful, Luke," she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Marry me, Rebecca." Even his voice shook a little.

All she could do was nod her head, afraid if she opened her mouth, she would bawl like a child. She could feel Luke relax behind her.

"Try it on."

Her fingers shaking, she placed it on her left hand. It fit almost as if it were made for her.

"I . . . I had no . . . no idea," she whispered, holding her hand out and admiring the setting.

Luke cleared his throat. "I wanted it to be special. I thought about candlelit dinners and fancy dances in Atlanta. Someone like you should be treated like that." He thought briefly of his unsatisfying discussion with her father only a week before. "But, I realized it didn't matter how I asked you. As long as your answer was yes."

Rebecca turned until she could see him. "I don't need all those fancy things, Luke. As corny as it may sound, you're all I could ever need."

He chuckled at her admission. "It's not corny."

She made a face.

"OK, maybe it's a little," he laughed, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Rebecca's body immediately responded to his touch. She gasped against his lips as his hand traveled up her thigh.

"Go inside and wait for me. I've got to make sure this fire's out," he whispered.

After dousing the fire as fast as he could, he made his way to the cabin. Inside, Rebecca was leaned against a small cabinet in the kitchen area, looking at her left hand, a distinct smile on her face. The only light was from a small lantern hanging over the fireplace.

Without speaking, he went to her, crushing her body against his as his lips hungrily met hers. She wrapped her arms around him, eagerly returning his caresses.

In one fluid motion, he picked her up and walked the few paces to the bed, setting her gently on the quilt. She propped herself up on one arm and watched him as he settled beside her and started to unbutton his shirt she wore with shaking fingers.

He brushed it away from her shoulders, amazed that she could still affect him like she did, no matter how often he saw her.

He ran his hand lightly over her body, enjoying the look of desire in her eyes.

It was a look he hoped to see for a long time.

* * *

Exhausted, Rebecca lay on his chest, their legs intertwined underneath the quilt. She lazily made patterns on his stomach with her fingers.

Happy didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She was going to be Mrs. Lucas K. Duke. Even when she thought about her family's reaction to the news, she didn't let it spoil her mood.

They would have to get used to it. She was ready to turn her back on Boston and everything she was raised to believe about herself. She would always love her family, and she had no doubt they would always love her. But, there was no where she'd rather be than in this little old cabin deep in the woods, sated from a night of lovemaking with a man she never in a million years thought she would find.

She shivered a bit when a surprisingly cool breeze from the open window blew over their sweat-soaked bodies. He shifted a bit to pull the blanket around her shoulders. With a sigh, she was asleep, dreaming of weddings and little houses and beautiful healthy babies.

* * *

Her mother, Hannah and Reese were beside themselves with excitement. She didn't even let her father and Emerson's dismissive attitude spoil it for her. Wedding plans went into full gear.

It would be a late fall wedding, Rebecca choosing to have it in Hazzard. Even her mother balked at that, but she discreetly explained all of the Winchester friends and family could afford to travel to Georgia and stay in Atlanta, but all her Hazzard friends could barely afford to travel to Boston.

Of course, the Dukes were ecstatic. She and Daisy poured over magazine after magazine, exclaiming over this and that until the Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse had to escape.

Something about the idea of living in a house built by Luke appealed to her greatly, and she spent a lot of time when she wasn't working at their new home site, enjoying watching it take shape.

Despite her father and brother's attitude about her upcoming wedding, life was good.

* * *

He saw the announcement in the tattered issue of the Boston Globe and almost didn't believe his eyes. But, there he was. Dancing with the pretty Winchester daughter on the front page of the society section.

_Well_, _I'll be damned. Duke's outdone himself._

He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter. The dirty little bar was nothing but a hole in the wall, but it served his purpose. Anonymity was best, especially for an escaped federal prisoner.

He studied the picture longer, an idea forming in his mind. Not just any idea, but the kind of idea born of jealousy and anger and revenge. Folding the paper under his arm, he threw a crumpled bill on the counter for the disinterested bartender and sauntered out the door, whistling.

His luck was definitely changing for the good. But first, he had to find enough cash to get to Georgia.

* * *

Uh-oh! Looks like things might not be so rosy after all, huh?


	27. Chapter 27

The early fall thunderstorm came as no surprise to Rebecca. Now as accustomed as she would ever be to the weather, she was just glad for relief from the oppressive summer heat. Padding around her house in a pair of shorts and one of Luke's shirts, she hummed to herself as she folded laundry, enjoying the sound of the encroaching storm.

Luke and Bo were at the Boar's Nest with Cooter, Enos and Daisy celebrating Cooter's birthday. Rebecca had been there earlier, but the ever-increasing pile of dirty laundry had to be done some time. So, she left early.

The familiar sound of branches scratching on the eaves in the increasing wind didn't faze her. However, the large pile of laundry did. Staying as busy as she was, it was hard for her to remember to do it until she opened up her closets and there was absolutely nothing to wear.

She stepped over Lady, who was snoring at her feet, as she went to put towels in the linen closets. Just as she returned to the guest room downstairs she had deemed 'laundry central,' the lights went out.

"Dang," she muttered, bumping about the house, looking for a flashlight or candle.

Finally finding a flashlight, she flicked in on, only to discover the battery was weak. Fruitlessly, she shook it, hoping the light would get brighter. Figuring it would have to do, she walked back down the hallway to finish off the pile of clothes.

She had just settled on the bed when a noise startled her. It sounded like the back door shutting.

Never one to sit around thinking about axe murderers and rapists, Rebecca decided it was just her imagination. Or maybe the storm, which had started to abate almost as quickly as it arrived, knocked something against the house. Probably one of Mrs. Dot's flower pots. If someone had entered through the back door, they would have called out to her. So, it was all in her head.

Her heart rate had just gotten back to normal when Lady raised her head and growled. The dog got up and slunk towards the door, her hackles raised.

Rebecca had never seen her dog act like that. Except with Dewey. Wondering if he had come back to haunt her, she switched off the weak flashlight and grabbed the first thing she could find – a lamp by the guest bed – and stepped to the other side of the door as quietly as possible, her heart racing.

There was no way out, except the window, and Rebecca was pretty sure it was painted shut.

She wanted to tell Lady to hush, but didn't want to draw attention to herself. So, she waited, lamp raised over her head, praying she was overreacting.

She had just decided her dog was hearing things when a dark figure slunk into the room. Automatically, Rebecca smashed the lamp as hard as she into it, knocking it momentarily to the floor. She bolted for the door, hoping to escape before whoever this was came to their senses.

Lady jumped on the intruder, biting and snapping before Rebecca could leave the room. Rebecca heard a smack, then a yelp, and all was silent as she raced down the hallway towards the front door.

She yanked open the front door, ready to run into the night for help. But, that was not to be. She gave a strangled cry when something grabbed her hair, snapping her head backwards, and pulled her back inside the door.

A smell of soured flesh and cigarette smoke overwhelmed her. She reacted as soon as he tried to grab her about the waist, screaming as loud as she could. He tried to put his hand over her mouth, but she bit his fingers. While he was cursing, she elbowed him in the ribs as hard as she could, hearing an 'oomph' as he struggled for breath. He loosened his grip long enough for her to trip out of his grasp.

She bolted for the back door, trying to make it to the kitchen. However, her attacker recovered enough to grab her arm, flinging her across the room and into an end table. Pictures and broken figurines crashed to the floor.

Rebecca's struggled for breath, her frightened mind screaming at her to get up and run. But, the more she tried to breathe, the worse her chest hurt. She heard a noise behind her and scrambled backwards in the dark, her hands searching through the shards of glass and debris for anything to defend herself with. Finding nothing, she kept scrambling away from the dark figure until she backed up against a wall. A wooden chair sat against the wall next to her. She picked it up and flung it with all her might at the imposing shape, then struggled to stand as he fought with the broken pieces.

But, it wasn't enough of a diversion. Before she could even scramble to her feet, something heavy hit her on the back of the head. There was a moment of intense pain, then nothing, as she sank to the floor.

* * *

He thought he would never get her subdued. His intension wasn't to knock her out, but he didn't think a pampered, spoiled Yankee rich girl would fight like she did.

Just in case their scuffle brought more attention to them than he wanted, he quickly picked her up, throwing her easily over his shoulder and walked out the front door into the storm. He tossed her in the trunk of his stolen car parked haphazardly on the front lawn and slammed the lid shut.

Before he could leave, he had to go inside and leave his 'calling card,' one that when Luke saw it, there would be no mistaken who had taken his girl . . .

He grinned to himself at the thought as he drove away.

* * *

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane took his job seriously, but not on an empty stomach. During the storm, he decided to grab a quick bite to eat at the downtown café before it closed for the evening. He noted the power outage just outside of town, even spotting Rebecca Winchester's open front door. Figuring she was just letting in some of the rain-cooled air, he thought nothing of it.

After eating a fried meal fit for a southern king, making sure to save some for Flash, he headed back out on patrol.

It was almost two hours after his last round, and Rebecca's door was still open, lights blazing throughout the house now that the power was restored.

He stopped on the curb, only planning to stop long enough to remind her to shut her door. The mosquitoes would carry her off this time of year. When he exited his car, he stepped off the curb into a mushy mess of tire tracks on the front lawn.

"Dang Dukes," he muttered, trying to shake the mud off of them. He made a mental note to let Boss know the Dukes were ruining his rental house's front yard. Maybe they could throw them in jail for it.

That thought cheered him, and he sauntered through the rain-soaked yard to the front door.

"Miss Winchester?" he asked, raising a hand to knock on the opened door. "Is anybody . . ."

He stopped when he saw the mess in the front hall and living room. Furniture was broken to bits, and there was glass everywhere. Hazzard wasn't known for its high crime rate, but Rosco noticed small blood spatters here and there when he saw them.

With a shaky hand, he drew his pistol, wondering briefly if it were even loaded. He started to search the house, making sure Rebecca wasn't there somewhere.

The living room was the last place he looked, and the large symbol painted on the wall with what looked suspiciously like blood made him stop in his tracks.

And there was no sign of her.

This was way out of his league. He needed help.

He hurried out the door, careful not to trip on the debris scattered about. With his foot, he shut it, remembering at the last moment not to touch the door knob. Might be prints.

As fast as he dared, he scrambled across the yard to his car. He reached inside and picked up the receiver, ready to call Enos. But, he stopped. He knew where Enos was. At the Boar's Nest.

With the Dukes.

As much as Bo, Luke, Jesse and Daisy got on his ever-lasting nerves, he didn't want to see any harm come to any of them. Or any of their loved-ones.

With a heavy heart, he climbed inside, ruffling Flash's ears for courage, and started the engine, heading just out of town.

* * *

Rosco felt like he got to the Boar's Nest too fast. As he suspected, it was packed, the bright orange Charger unmistakable, even in the moonless night. With a quick scan of the parking lot, he noted Enos's ragtag station wagon was still parked outside.

Hiking up his pants, he reluctantly stomped inside.

The party was in full swing. Even Uncle Jesse had showed up for a drink or two and was busy telling stories of his rum-running days. The beer was flowing faster than Daisy could serve it, and Cooter was having a fine time at his impromptu birthday party.

Rosco's entrance into the bar wasn't even noted. No one was doing anything illegal, plus the town's only deputy was right in the middle of things.

Rosco scanned the crowd until he found Enos. Making his way to him, he leaned down and whispered in his ear. Enos's smile faded as he listened to the hurried story. He jumped up, ready to get to work, but turned before he had even taken a couple of steps.

"What about Luke?" he whispered to Rosco. "Who'll tell him?"

It was rare for Rosco to show affection, but he really did like Enos. He patted him on the back. "I will, son. Just get on out there. And call the state police in on this one."

Enos nodded soberly and made his way through the crowd.

Rosco rubbed his hands together. That was the easy part.

He started scanning the crowd again until he spotted the Dukes at a table near the bar, laughing amongst themselves.

With a sigh, he sauntered purposely to their table.

"Hi, Rosco! Have a seat!" Bo said, motioning with his half-empty beer mug.

"Yeah, what brings you out here so late?" Luke asked, tossing a couple of stale pretzels in his mouth.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, so you can't arrest us!" Daisy sassed. Cooter laughed at her reaction to the sheriff's presence.

Uncle Jesse had seen that look on Rosco's face before. He knew what the sheriff had to say wasn't going to be good. "What is it, Rosco?"

The laugher around the table died at Uncle Jesse's sober expression. The party continued around them, but the laughter and the sound of the jukebox didn't even register anymore.

Rosco took off his hat, clearing his throat. He looked straight at Luke. "It's Rebecca. She's gone."

It didn't quite register to Luke at first. He could only stare as his mind worked overtime.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Uncle Jesse asked the question they all wanted answered.

Rosco cleared his throat again, always uncomfortable in these types of situations. "Well, I noticed her front door open, and I stopped to see if anything was wrong. The house . . . Luke, the house on the inside was all tore up, like there was a fight. And there wasn't . . . I couldn't find a sign of anybody. It was empty."

Luke, his face grim, jumped up so fast, his chair fell backwards behind him. Without a word, he rushed from the bar, his family close behind.

Rosco grabbed Uncle Jesse's arm as he took up the rear. "I didn't tell him. There was blood . . ."

Uncle Jesse paled, but nodded. "Thanks, Rosco."

Outside, Luke started to climb inside the driver's side of the General, but Bo stopped him.

"Let me drive . . ."

"_No_! She's my responsibility!"

"Look, you're in no shape to drive. Just let me, OK?"

Reluctantly, Luke walked around the car and climbed inside the passenger window. Bo roared out of the parking lot before he was even seated, Daisy, Cooter and Uncle Jesse hot on his heels.

It was the longest trip Luke had ever taken. As the familiar scenery zipped by, Luke tried to comprehend what was going on. He couldn't quite understand why someone would take her. Maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe she had just ran an errand and left the door open, and then someone had seen it and decided to burglarize the place.

That was it. It was all a misunderstanding.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to understand.

Concerned for his cousin, Bo glanced over at him as Luke stared out the window at nothing.

Finally, finally, they squealed to a halt in her driveway. The General's headlights played across her car sitting in the garage, and Luke's faint hopes were dashed.

Luke climbed from the car before Bo even came to a halt. Enos met him halfway up the driveway.

"Luke, I don't know if you should go in there . . ."

Luke shoved his friend aside.

"Don't touch anything!" he called after Luke's retreating figure, almost as an afterthought.

Luke barged through the front door, stopping only momentarily when he saw the mess. He studied the broken glass and furniture, trying to decipher what exactly happened. And what he saw in his head, he didn't like.

Disregarding Enos's instructions, he knelt down and picked up a photograph on the floor, the frame broken into unrecognizable pieces. It was of Rebecca and her parents.

He had to tell her parents.

But, first, he had to figure out what happened.

He saw the first smear of blood on the wall near where an old wooden chair she had rescued from a dumpster and repainted had sat. It was now in a million pieces in the middle of the room, unrecognizable. But, the blood was unmistakable.

A surge of anger against whoever did this surged through him. Not only was she missing, but she could be injured as well.

* * *

Daisy, Bo and Uncle Jesse had followed Luke inside, inspecting rooms as they went. Daisy found Lady in the downstairs guest bedroom, hiding underneath the bed.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she whispered. The dog whimpered when she touched her bloodied head.

"Looks like he hit her with something," Uncle Jesse said in a gravelly voice.

Daisy gathered the dog up. "The poor dear was probably trying to protect her."

"I don't think either one of them had a snowball's chance," Uncle Jesse muttered, idly moving a piece of broken lamp with his toe.

* * *

Numbly, Luke wandered from room to room. They fought in the front hall. Enos said there was a broken lamp in the back bedroom. That would make sense. Rebecca always finished folding laundry back there. He had a mental image of her standing in the bedroom as she worked, and he almost had to sit down.

_She was gone_.

He ground his teeth in frustration born from helplessness and willed himself to continue his search.

But, what he saw on the wall in the living room made his blood run cold.


	28. Chapter 28

Bo and Enos found nothing else substantial in their search through the house. Her keys were still in her purse, and her purse was on the counter in the kitchen, untouched.

"Is anything missing that you can tell?" Enos asked.

Bo shrugged. "Luke would know more about that than me." He didn't like the idea of bothering his cousin with such a trivial matter, but Enos had a job to do.

Both men walked into the living room where Luke was standing in front of a crude symbol painted haphazardly on the wall.

"What's that?" Bo whispered to Enos.

The deputy shrugged. "The Sheriff said it could be a devil worshipping symbol."

Bo didn't like the sound of that.

"It's Vietnamese," Luke said flatly, his eyes never leaving it. His first thought that it was painted in blood proved to be untrue. The vague smell of paint hung in the air.

Enos took off his hat and scratched his head. He hated this had happened to Rebecca. He loved her like a sister, but he doubted anyone wanted to find her as much as Luke. "Who would do a thing like that?"

Luke knew. He saw it all like it was yesterday. The clues that led to a traitor. The slaughtering of innocent women and children. Visions that only came to him in nightmares flared up in his mind.

Most of all, Luke remembered the look of hatred on the man's face as he was led away after the trial.

_I'll be back, Duke. And, you'll be sorry._

He was sent to a maximum security federal prison in Maine to serve a lifetime sentence with no chance for parole. Luke dismissed the threats as babblings of a madman.

But, apparently, he was mistaken.

"Luke?"

Luke turned around so quickly, he almost ran right into Bo. "I've got to make a few calls."

Bo and Enos looked at each other, then at Luke's retreating figure.

* * *

A crowd had gathered now that the state police had arrived. Dot Agee demanded to know what was going on, and Uncle Jesse gave her the abbreviated version and sent her back home. For the first time in ages, Dot Agee locked her front and back doors before going to bed with her husband's old shot gun underneath the bed.

The state police and Enos gathered evidence, which wasn't much, and took pictures of the crime scene. There were no fingerprints that didn't belong in the house. Luke figured it would be that way. This guy knew what he was doing. And had years behind bars to plan it.

Luke hung up the phone in the kitchen and rubbed his eyes wearily, all of his worst fears coming to fruition right before his very eyes. His family found him staring into space.

"Have you called her parents? Maybe they know who did this," Daisy asked gently.

Luke absently shook his head. "They're in Europe. I don't know how to track them down, but Emerson will." He dreaded calling her older brother, knowing he would be blamed.

But, he _was_ to blame.

"Son, the state police want to talk to you."

His haunted blue eyes looked up at his uncle. "Do they think I did this?"

Uncle Jesse was quick to shake his head. "No, not that. They thought you might have an idea of who did."

"Thomas. Thomas McKay." His voice was devoid of emotion.

The three looked at each other. "How in the world do you know that?" Bo asked.

"I just got off the phone with someone I know with the federal pen in Maine. He escaped last week." Luke stood up and started pacing in the small kitchen. "He must have found out about Rebecca and come down here."

"Just wait a minute, son. Who is Thomas McKay, and why would he even bother traveling all the way here?" Uncle Jesse asked. Luke wasn't making a bit of sense, and it disturbed him.

Luke stopped pacing, gripping the back of a chair so tightly, his knuckles were white. "Thomas McKay was in my platoon while I was in Vietnam. We went through boot camp together."

"That explains the symbol on the wall!" Bo exclaimed.

Uncle Jesse was beginning to understand. He knew about the trial and Luke having to testify, but Luke wouldn't talk about it. He never pushed him to, but now he wished he had.

Luke felt like his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. He sank into the chair wearily. "Thomas got involved with some shady characters in Vietnam. The rest of us were convinced they were North Vietnamese, but Thomas had a way about him. He convinced most everybody that we were seeing things. He wasn't sneaking out at night and weapons weren't going missing."

"And you believed him," Daisy said.

Luke nodded. "He was that good. One day, Thomas was sent out with a couple other guys on patrol into a little village." He remembered the day almost like it was yesterday, the humidity so close, it felt like it was pressing him down to earth; the sounds of children playing near-by, then the sounds of gunfire and screaming.

"We rushed to the village when the fighting started, but it was too late. Thomas had killed every one of those children. Every last one of them!" It took a long time for the dead faces of those children not to haunt his dreams.

Daisy gasped aloud. She looked at Bo questioningly, but Bo shook his head. He had never heard this story, either.

"Thomas claimed there was VC holed up in a little house, but when we raided it, there was no one. But, we couldn't make the charges stick. The government just wanted to brush it all under a rug."

"How awful!" Daisy couldn't imagine how terrible it was for her cousin. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his back. He was so lost in thought that he jumped at her touch.

"Finally, Thomas messed up. Big time. I caught him one night a few hundred yards away from camp trading weapons for booze. He tried to get away, but I shot him. In the leg." He fleetingly wondered why he didn't kill him right off. "With hard evidence, there was nothing the military could do but go to trial. He got a life sentence."

Luke studied his hands, almost as if he had never seen them before. "Before he was led away, he promised to get back at me for testifying against him." He gestured towards the living room. "That's what that symbol means. Revenge." He paused for a moment. "But, I never really thought he would . . ."

Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse exchanged glances. Uncle Jesse cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea where he took her?"

"Not a damn clue," Luke muttered. "He's not familiar with the area. He could be anywhere . . ." The anger returned. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The man who could gun down innocent children and actually seem to enjoy it had his girl. There was no telling what he could do to her . . .

Luke fought the images in his mind, at the same time praying none of them were true.

* * *

Emerson took the news stoically enough. He was curt with his answers, promising to get in touch with their parents as soon as possible. Then, he would catch the first flight he could out of there. Luke knew Rebecca's brother well enough to know he was probably just as angry and shocked as the rest of them were, but he hid everything behind a mask of indifference. Rebecca could often retreat into such behavior if she got riled enough . . . but he didn't want to think of that right now. Not while she was at the hands of . . . of whoever did this.

* * *

There was nothing more they could do at her house. Daisy gathered up Lady and took her to the Duke farm, Uncle Jesse right behind her. Bo and Luke waited around until the state police locked up the house. They had searched the county, but there was no sign of them.

Enos had gotten a list of cars stolen in the past 24 hours from the area, - a rather short list - but he wasn't sure if this McKay fellow had stolen one anywhere from Maine to Hazzard. But, he had to do something.

It was almost 3 a.m. by the time Bo and Luke pulled in front of the farm house. Uncle Jesse had made a pot of coffee, knowing there would be no sleep tonight. Luke didn't even realize the car had stopped, he was so lost in his own emotions. Wearily, he climbed from the car, following Bo inside.

The phone started ringing as soon as the door shut behind them.

With one eye on Luke, Uncle Jesse answered it.

Luke had stopped at the kitchen sink, staring out the window and thinking of a time not too long ago when he had watched Rebecca playing with puppies in the farmyard. He almost didn't notice Uncle Jesse hold the phone out for him.

Absently, Luke took it, not really caring who was on the other end.

"I've got her, Duke. But, by now, I guess you know it's me, don't ya?"

Luke's back stiffened. He almost couldn't form the words, he was so angry. "If you hurt her. . ."

Thomas's laughter sounded almost manic. "Too late for that, buddy. But, I'll be in touch."

The line went dead, and Luke threw down the phone in disgust. In three long strides he was back outside.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Uncle Jesse said, following his nephew outside.

Luke nodded, his jaw hurting from clenching his teeth. _Too late for that ._ . .

Luke knew he had already hurt her. The blood found in her house was her blood type. But, hearing it come from that maniac's mouth brought it home. "I'm going to find her, Uncle Jesse. Then, I'm going to find him and make sure he doesn't hurt any of us. Ever."

Uncle Jesse grabbed his arm. "Hold it, Luke. You've got to call the police. Tell them he contacted you. He'll call again. Mark my words, he will. Then, the police can trace him."

Luke stared at his uncle. "He's here, somewhere. I know he is!"

"You can't go off by yourself! He's dangerous! When he calls back, he's going to want to talk to you. Then, we'll figure out where he is."

Luke allowed himself to be led back inside. Bo called Enos and told him about the phone call while Daisy tended to Lady. The poor dog had managed to work her way over to Luke as he sat dejectedly in a kitchen chair and put her head in his lap for comfort.

Luke wished he could comfort the animal, wished he could comfort all of them. He wanted to weep, but fought it. Tears wouldn't do any good. But, anger did. He thought of all the ways to kill Thomas, and it helped keep the despair at bay.

* * *

Rebecca thought her head was going to explode. Just opening her eyes was enough to make her want to scream. Every bone in her body ached, and it took her a moment to remember what had happened. Her tongue felt like it was 10 times its normal size, and when she tried to swallow, she almost choked. A gag. It bit into the sides of her mouth, and she was pretty sure she tasted blood.

She struggled into a sitting position, her bruised and bloody hands tied tightly behind her, her feet bound similarly. She was in a small room, almost a closet, really. There were no windows, but a small sliver of light shone from underneath the door.

_Just how long was I out?_

She took a deep breath and almost yelped. Figuring she had cracked a rib, or maybe three, she made a mental note to breathe shallowly.

A shadow moved across the sliver of light, and she froze. _Who is this guy? Why does he have me? Where are we? Does anyone know? Is anyone looking for me?_

Questions she had no answers for raced through her panicked brain as she watched the shadow move closer. She wriggled into the corner of the tiny room just as the door opened, blinding her. All she saw was his silhouette, and she blinked profusely, trying to focus.

"You're awake," he said flatly. He had wondered briefly if he had knocked her out for good with that blow to the head. But, it didn't matter to him. He had his bait. He would get his revenge, if she were alive or not.

Satisfied she was going to live, he shut the door on her terrified face, smiling to himself.

This was going to be all he dreamed it would be. Now, for step two.

* * *

They waited all the next day for the phone to ring. The operator was instructed to keep the line clear. If she knew the caller, than don't put them through. It was only the unfamiliar calls they wanted to take.

Luke hated being caged like an animal, hated not being able to do anything. He paced so much, Uncle Jesse claimed he was wearing a hole in the wooden floors. But, nothing else could calm him. Just when he thought he could handle it, he remembered the blood sprinkled across the floor in her house. He would get so angry he tasted bile, wishing he could hit something. But, there was nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing except his thoughts.

He should have gone home with her. Normally, he would have. He could have done something. He should have never got involved with Thomas to begin with. Sure, it was the right thing to do. But, if Luke knew the cost so many years before, he wasn't sure if he would have testified. He cursed, wondering how doing the right thing could turn out so wrong.

The state police arrived with recording equipment and set it up in Daisy's room. Luke retreated to the front porch, the mere sight of them reminding him of just how much danger Rebecca was in.

Enos had tracked down all the missing cars. Most of them were taken on joy rides and left by the side of the road. But one white sedan. It was still missing. Enos couldn't get his mind off that car, so he took to the back roads of Hazzard, searching, hoping to catch a glimpse. He didn't tell the Dukes, afraid it would get their hopes up. It had already raised his a bit. But, he wasn't successful at all, so he drove dejectedly back to Rebecca's house and sat nearby, hoping the kidnapper might return to the scene of the crime. Finally realizing how crazy that was, he drove to the Duke farm, relieving the state police officer who had manned the recording machine all day.

The phone rang at dark, making all of them jump. After making sure Enos was recording, Luke picked it up with a shaking hand, not even bothering to say hello.

"You ready?" Thomas asked.

"Ready for what?" Luke managed to respond. He gripped the phone so tightly, the plastic bit into his hand

"If you want her back, you do as I say . . ."

"I'm tired of playing your games, McKay. How do I know she's even alive?" Luke had made his decision hours ago. As much as it pained him, he wanted to know Rebecca was still alive. He wasn't going to play McKay's game if she wasn't.

"Oh, she's alive. Although I thought for a little while that blow to the head had done her in for sure."

Luke jumped up blindly. He forced himself to remain calm. "I want to speak to her."

"No."

"If you don't let me speak to her, I'm hanging up right now."

Daisy's eyes widened, but they all remained quiet.

Luke could hear a deep sigh, then a lot of shuffling. He strained to hear, hoping to pick up any clues. A door opened and shut, then more shuffling and mumbling.

Rebecca didn't even know if her voice would work. Her mouth was dry from that nasty rag being stuck in it all day. And, she didn't know who was on the other end.

"H-hello?" she managed to croak.

The sound of her voice, albeit terrified, rejuvenated Luke. "Rebecca? Sweetheart? Are you OK?"

Tears came to Rebecca's eyes. "Luke, he's crazy! Don't believe anything he says! He's going to kill you . . ." But, Thomas had already snatched the phone away.

"Meet me at midnight at the Crossfork Bridge. And come alone. If I see any sign of anyone else, she dies." The line went dead.

* * *

Thomas gave Rebecca that same scary smile as he drug her back to the closet, readjusting the gag around her mouth. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he mimicked Luke. "Soon enough, you'll rejoin him. Maybe not on this earth, but you'll see him again." He tossed her inside and slammed the door.

She fell in a heap, her ribs screaming in pain. He was going to kill him. And her, too. She cried, her face against the dirty floor, until she was exhausted.

* * *

Luke hung up the phone quietly. At least she was alive.

For some reason, that gave him little comfort.

"What did he say? What's going on?" Daisy demanded.

"He said to meet him alone at Haynes Branch Road at dawn."

Enos caught Luke's eye as he entered the room, almost opening his mouth to correct Luke. Thomas had said Crossfork Bridge at midnight. But, Luke wouldn't get something like that wrong. Enos shut his mouth without saying anything.

He understood.

This was Luke's fight, and he didn't want anymore people he cared about to be hurt by this crazy fellow. Although it was hard to accept, Enos kept his mouth shut.

Luke gave him a grateful look.

"Enos, you've got to call the state police and tell them what he said," Uncle Jesse ordered

Enos blanched. If he lied to his superiors, it would mean a dismissal from the job he loved for sure, maybe worse.

Luke intervened. "I'll let them know." He didn't want his friend to suffer for his mistakes. "But, I'm going alone."

"But, you can't!" Daisy protested.

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea," Bo added.

Uncle Jesse put out a hand for silence. "The state police wouldn't put her in any more danger than she's already in. They'll know what to do."

Luke eyed the clock over the mantel. He had four hours. And if this went his way, she would be safe before the state police even realized he had lied to them.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry it's late, but between shopping and the Iron Bowl, I wasn't around a computer all day!

Roll Tide :-)

* * *

Tired, everyone went to bed, preparing to wake long before dawn. But Luke knew for a fact he couldn't sleep, not until Rebecca was safe. Although he was just as tired, his mind wouldn't let him rest. So, he quietly left the cozy little house, hoping a walk in the balmy night air would clear his mind.

He knew he was doing the right thing. This was an issue between Thomas and himself. If he could talk Thomas into letting her go, he would go with Thomas in her place.

How he'd get out of Thomas's grip, he didn't know. He'd figure that out later.

Rebecca wouldn't like it. He'd have to leave her with the General on the bridge. She'd probably balk, just as he would if he were in her shoes. He'd have to convince her, too.

Deep in thought, Luke didn't realize where he was heading. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the skeletal frame of the house. His and Rebecca's home.

He reached out and touched one of the boards, still warm from the summer sun. Luke knew there was a strong chance this would not turn out well. But, if anyone had to die, he would rather it be him. His family would understand. They would do the same thing if they were him.

He turned and walked back to the Duke farmhouse, his mind made up. He quietly put the General in neutral and let it coast most of the way to the main road, not wanting to let anyone know what he was doing.

Enos flashed his headlights at him from the side of the road, and Luke fired the General up.

The deputy had agreed to keep quiet about Luke's deception under one condition. He would follow Luke, backing off a safe distance. He would park a mile away in a little cove and keep on eye on what would unfold on the little bridge from the underbrush. If something went wrong, he could at least radio for help.

Luke reluctantly agreed to the plan. He glanced up at the cruiser's headlights in the rearview mirror, actually a little glad he was there.

When they reached Crossfork Road, Enos backed off, his headlights no longer visible.

Luke's heart raced. This was the right thing to do. It was the _only_ thing to do.

* * *

Rebecca was startled into wakefulness, a scream in her throat. She had fallen asleep at an uncomfortable angle, and her entire body ached.

_It's not a bad dream. It's real_.

A dull headache had formed on the side of her head where he hit her, the blood dried on her forehead. She tried to shift against the tight bonds, her legs numb, but couldn't.

Thomas knew what he was doing.

She wondered if it was close to midnight. Since she was at his mercy, all time seemed to run together. She didn't know if it was night or day, or how long she had been here, for that matter. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she had not had anything to eat or drink in God knew how long.

She heard footsteps and held her breath. The door creaked open, and Thomas snatched her up.

"Time to go," he said cheerfully.

Rebecca didn't get a good look at their surroundings before, but when he hauled her to the car, she realized where she was. It was an old abandoned cabin up about a mile outside of town. She had ridden her horse up her one time and found it, far away from the main road.

The last glimpse she got was of Thomas's twisted features as he slammed the trunk lid shut.

* * *

Luke was early. He waited in the General, the sound of his pounding heart the only noise. There was no sign of Enos. Good. Maybe he had time to get settled before Thomas arrived.

He had an uneasy feeling he was being set up. Maybe this was a trick, and Thomas would ambush him. He glanced in all his rearview mirrors, but didn't notice anything fishy.

Chiding himself, he instead focused on his surroundings. The bridge wasn't much of a bridge, only maybe 10 feet long, and it spanned a small creek that petered out not far from here. Woods surrounded them on either side, and there wasn't a house for miles.

It was the perfect site for what Thomas had planned, whatever it may be. Luke was sure of that.

Headlights slowly coming down the road startled him. The white car came to a stop on the side of the road, but the bright headlights shined in Luke's face. Thomas didn't bother to turn them off as he emerged from the stolen vehicle.

There was no doubt it was him. He was leaner than Luke remembered, and his hair was much longer than the military buzz cut, but it was most certainly Thomas.

And he was alone.

Luke climbed from the General.

"Nice car," Thomas muttered.

Luke was in no mood for small talk. "Where is she?"

Thomas gave him a sick smile. "Don't worry, Duke. I've got her."

Luke gave him a cold stare. "This is between me and you. No one else has to get hurt."

"I lost 10 years of my life because of you," Thomas sneered, losing some of his cool veneer. "Do you think I'd bargain with you _now_? I have the upper hand, and I plan to keep it."

Luke was afraid of this. "I'm the one you really want. Just hand her over, and I'll go with you. Nice and quietly." At least until he could get his hands around Thomas's throat.

Thomas studied him closely. He didn't think it would be this easy, Luke actually volunteering to go with him. Not wanting to question his good fortune, he shrugged and turned around.

Luke watched Thomas as he slowly walked to the trunk of the car, even having the nerve to whistle as he unlocked it.

* * *

Being in the cramped trunk was almost as uncomfortable as the floor of that closet. Rebecca hunted for something to use as a weapon, but the ever-resourceful Thomas had removed everything, even the spare.

When the car came to a halt, she held her breath. Vague voices drifted through the trunk lid, the sound of footsteps drew closer.

When he opened the trunk, he brandished a knife, and Rebecca struggled the best she could, so sure he was going to slit her throat.

However, all Thomas did was untie her wrists and feet and remove the gag. Rebecca was so surprised, she didn't have time to react when he yanked her up on numb legs, producing a gun from somewhere in his dark coat.

He held it to her jaw as he guided her around the car, the cold metal against her face sending chills down her spine. She struggled to remain calm, grasping desperately at Thomas's solid forearm around her throat.

* * *

She was hurt. Hurt and scared. The sight of her terrified face after she had been missing for so long almost made Luke's knees buckle. Without thinking, he took a few steps in their direction.

Thomas pointed the gun at Luke. "Not so fast, Duke. If you want to make this trade-off, we do it my way."

Luke backed off, his hands held in front of him. "Just don't hurt her, OK?"

Thomas didn't make promises he didn't plan to keep. He kept silent. "I'm going to let you go now, girlie girl. I want you to walk. Slowly. Towards him."

Rebecca nodded the best she could, wondering if she could even hold herself on her own two legs.

"OK, Duke. When she gets to the hood of your car, you start walking towards me. Real slow like. No sudden moves."

Rebecca struggled in his grasp. This man was vile, evil. He'd kill Luke. She knew it.

"Try any funny stuff, and I'll shoot him first, then you," he whispered in her ear before letting her go, shoving her towards Luke.

She walked slowly as instructed. Luke was on the other side of the little bridge, and Thomas had parked several feet from it on the opposite side. Her eyes never left Luke's as she focused on not running pell-mell to him.

Luke didn't like it. This was too easy.

* * *

Enos admired the eldest Duke for wanting to give himself up to save the woman he loved. Enos didn't doubt for a moment that he'd do the same thing. But, he wasn't going to stand by and watch Luke be hauled off by a crazy man that kills children. So, he brought along a little "security."

The deputy had grabbed all the explosives he could find stored in the cellar of the courthouse. Most of the time, they were only used to blow stumps, but Enos had something else in mind.

He hastily set up the pile of dynamite in a little clearing near the bridge, running the trip wire back a little ways behind a tree. With binoculars, he took stock of what was happening. Thomas had let Rebecca go, thank God.

Enos hoped his little diversion would work. For both their sakes.

* * *

Luke wanted to meet her halfway. As long as she was out in the open, she was a target for Thomas. But, all he could do was stand beside the General and watch her slowly make her way towards him as Thomas had instructed.

"OK. That's far enough." Thomas barked.

Rebecca didn't want to stop. So she kept walking.

"I said, stop, girlie girl."

She hadn't gotten very far, just starting to step foot on the little bridge. She shut her eyes, wondering when all this agony was going to end. She opened them to a pained expression on Luke's face.

_She was so close!_

Thomas's chuckle made her shiver. "You didn't think I was going to let her go that easily, did you?"

Luke realized what Thomas was planning a split second before he pulled the trigger.

Rebecca saw the look of fear on Luke's face. He cried out as she whirled around in time to take both bullets in chest, knocking her to the ground at the edge of the road. She fell in a silent heap near the ditch.

"God, _no_!" Luke started to go to her, fear pounding through his veins.

"I suggest you stop, Duke, or you're next." Thomas pointed the gun at Luke. He had forgotten how good it felt to shoot someone.

Somehow, Thomas's warning registered in Luke's mind. He stopped, his eyes never leaving Rebecca's still form. She had fallen out of the headlight beams, but he could tell she wasn't moving. All his dreams had shattered the moment those bullets tore through her body. His blood pumped through his ears, almost deafening him.

"When I get my hands on you, Thomas, you are a dead man."

* * *

Enos heard the gun shots. He knew they didn't come from Luke. Luke didn't carry a gun.

This was bad. Very bad.

Without stopping to see what had happened, he lit the fuse. It sizzled as it ran across the ground to the dynamite. He took cover behind a tree, his hands over his ears.


	30. Chapter 30

Thomas laughed cruelly. "I don't plan on you getting your hands on me. I'm tying you up, Duke, and taking you away from here. Hell, you might not even have hands by the time I get through with you!"

"You dirty son of a . . ."

The nearby explosion almost deafened them both, flames momentarily shooting through the trees nearby.

Distracted, Thomas jumped back and glanced over in the direction of the flames. "What the _hell_ was that?"

Luke saw his chance. He sprinted towards Thomas, tackling him to the ground.

The pistol skittered out of sight.

Way beyond normal thinking, Luke's only thought was to wrap his hands around Thomas's neck and squeeze the life out of him. Not prone to violent behavior, the thought of Rebecca losing her life at the hands of this creep made all rational behavior as he knew it cease to be.

Luke's rage gave him the upper hand, but Thomas was wily and managed to wriggle out of his grasp, gaining back what little ground Luke had won. They rolled and fought and grasped at each other, a fight 10 years in the making.

But, Thomas had a secret weapon. He finally managed to shove Luke away from him, and before Luke could charge him again, he pulled the second pistol from leg holster, pulling back the hammer.

Breathing heavily, Luke wiped blood for his lip as he stared at the barrel.

This didn't go as Thomas had planned, but at least Luke would still be dead.

"See you in hell, Duke," Thomas sneered.

* * *

Rebecca couldn't figure out why she couldn't breathe. It almost seemed like she was floating away, and she briefly wondered if she had fallen in the little creek.

The explosion brought her crashing back to earth.

That's when she noticed the pain. An awful, terrible, excruciating pain that tore through her, making it hard to think. She coughed once, spitting blood onto the ground. She didn't want to look, but could feel the sticky warmth on her chest.

The sounds of a struggle dimly reached her foggy brain. Something surfaced amend the pain.

_Luke._

_Thomas was going to kill him._

Rebecca raised her head, struggling to focus. Everything was fading in and out, the headlights of both cars making it hard for her to discern what was going on.

Rebecca saw it, not 5 yards from where she lay.

The pistol.

She had no idea how it got there.

Resisting the tempting desire to lay her head down and sleep, anything to get away from the crushing pain, she fought the heaviness that threatened to descend and pulled herself toward the gun.

That one movement took all the effort she could muster, and the weapon didn't look any closer.

Gritting her teeth and tasting blood, Rebecca wriggled closer still, the pain so intense she wanted to scream aloud.

When she finally got her hands on the gun, she had to lay there for a moment, almost not having enough energy to raise it and fire.

But, the noise of the fight had stopped. She heard voices and tried to focus on the scene.

She was directly behind Thomas, his back to her. Everything was getting dim, and she couldn't see Luke. Wasn't even sure if he was still alive.

_Lord, give me strength._

Propping her elbows on the ground, she used both hands to hold the gun, noticing with detachment the blood that was on her arms. Lots of it. Ignoring it, she pulled back the hammer and sighted with a shaky hand.

She heard a gunshot and wasn't even sure if she had pulled the trigger, wasn't even convinced she had hit her mark. She was so, so very tired. Letting the darkness overcome her, she let the gun slip from her fingers into the dust.

* * *

Luke had always scoffed at the people who escaped death and claimed their lives flashed before their eyes. But, in some sense, they were right. It was more like a huge adrenaline rush, all your senses heightened to the point of feeling every emotion you'd ever experienced.

At least Enos would know what happened. Could tell his family. Her family.

When the gun went off, Luke flinched, waiting for the feel of metal piercing flesh.

But, there was nothing.

Luke looked down at his shirt, rubbing his hands along his chest briefly, confused. He looked up at Thomas.

Thomas had a surprised look on face, his eyes growing dim. He fell to the ground, a neat bullet hole in the back of his head.

Everything had happened so fast, Luke had to close his eyes and shake his head, making sure he was seeing things correctly. For a moment, he thought Enos had come out of hiding and shot Thomas himself.

But, it wasn't Enos behind the now-deceased Thomas.

Luke realized what she had done. He saw the indention in the dirt, as well as the blood, where she had drug herself to the pistol. He didn't even know she could shoot one, but the hole in the back of Thomas's head proved otherwise.

Luke feared the worst. He fell beside her and gently rolled her over, cradling her in his arms.

"Rebecca? Rebecca, sweetheart?" His voice cracked when he saw her wounds, blood still managing to seep from them.

She didn't respond, her skin already turning a sickly color. Frantically, he searched for a pulse, feeling it faintly beat under his fingertips. "Don't you die on me, you hear?"

Hoisting her as gently as he could in his arms, he ran for the General.

Keeping his hand on the worst of her wounds, which looked scarily too close to her heart, he managed to drive the 20 miles to Capital City in just under 10 minutes. It helped that Enos led the way, catching up with him before he hit the main drag into town, escorting him to the facility.

The entire trip, she never once moved or opened her eyes. Luke kept one eye on the road and the other on her still form laid out in the front seat of the General. He focused his entire being on getting her to the hospital before it was too late.

He had the General stopped on the curb and her out of the car before Enos could catch him. He slammed through the double doors of the emergency room, which had been quiet this time of night.

Everyone jumped into action at the sight of the young woman with multiple gunshot wounds, the young man who brought her in obviously close to losing what little cool he had left.

They almost had to pry her out of his arms. He knew he should let her go, but his arms wouldn't respond. Deep down, he was afraid if she were out of his sight, he would lose her again. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help himself.

When they laid her on the stretcher, she looked so frail. Everyone was barking orders, saying things he couldn't understand. He followed them blindly until they wheeled her through another set of double doors, "Authorized Personnel Only" written across them.

He started to follow, but Enos stopped him. He didn't even know Enos was there.

Dumbly, he looked at the deputy's hand on his arm, then back into his kind eyes.

Enos tried not to look at all her blood on his friend's clothes. "It's in God's hands now, Luke."

His family arrived soon after, Enos having radioed them while he escorted Luke to the hospital. He had to go back out to the bridge and didn't want Luke to be left alone.

Luke allowed Enos to lead him into a waiting room, the few other people scattered inside gasping at his appearance.

But, Luke didn't notice their reaction. He didn't notice anything at all. It was almost like his mind was mired in a bog, nothing around him quite registering.

When his family arrived, they wanted to be angry at him. For lying to them and for facing this threat on his own. But, the sight of him sitting with his head in his hands was enough to banish angry thoughts.

Daisy brought him a change of clothes at Enos's request.

Luke still couldn't quite comprehend what was going on around him and stared dumbly at them.

_Right. I should change._

Standing in the small waiting room bathroom, for just a moment, he fingered the blood staining his clothes. Her blood. Almost violently, he threw everything away, except his blood-splattered boots. He had no choice but to wear them.

Bo was waiting for him outside the restroom. He wanted to ask if his cousin was OK, but at the haggard look on Luke's face, he knew the answer.

They trudged back to the waiting room where the state police were waiting. After making a statement, almost devoid of any emotion at all, Luke returned to his seat in the middle of the room, surrounded by friends and family, but not recognizing their presence at all. His entire world was in the operating room down the hall, and until he knew she was alright, he couldn't think on anything else.

This was all a bad dream. A nightmare he would wake up from, reaching out to pull her close and burying his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her that had become almost a part of him.

The surgery had taken hours, longer than anything they had ever had to endure. One of her lungs had collapsed, and a main artery from her heart was almost mangled beyond repair. The doctors said they had to bring her back twice, once while they were prepping her and once during surgery. She had been deprived of oxygen for several minutes as they pumped her full of drugs, hoping to get her heart started again. They didn't sound optimistic about her recovery. Even if she did wake up, which was doubtful at this point, there was no guarantee she would ever be the same.

Luke appreciated their truthfulness. He always hated it when doctors tried to side-step the truth. But, in this case, the truth was almost more than he could stand.

She was almost unrecognizable, tubes and wires and monitors hooked up to her in every direction. When he touched her hand, the only part of her not covered with bandages or medical equipment, it was cold. Freezing cold. Not a good sign.

He kept vigil at her bedside, a chair pulled up to the side of her bed in the little room. It was the only private room in ICU, the room they allotted for patients that they didn't expect to make it. There were no rules and regulations on visitors. Everyone was allowed to come and go as much as they wanted.

Luke talked to her, hoping she could hear. He talked about anything he could think of - their house, Lady, their wedding. Talking about the future almost made him believe everything would be alright. It kept him from having to think of a future without her.

So, he kept talking, hoping she could hear, the sound of his voice carrying over the noises of respirators and monitors keeping her a part of this world as night drug into day.

* * *

Charles Emerson Winchester IV had a predictable life. He was the fourth generation of a very prominent, wealthy family and certain standards and milestones had to be met. He liked the predictability of it all.

But, his sister - his dear, sweet sister - had thrown all of it into a tailspin. Always braver than he could ever be, Rebecca had willingly left their comfortable, pleasant existence and ventured out on her own, actually flourishing in her new life.

Deep down, Emerson was a little jealous. At times when the tedium of med school caused him to think about other options, he thought he would like to go out west, maybe buy a ranch and dabble in cattle farming. Sounded romantic and very unpredictable.

But, he stayed. After all, it was expected of him.

And, as much as she loved it, what did Rebecca's new life get her? Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

When he had finally reached his parents and told them about her abduction, his father took the news as Emerson expected, promising to catch the next flight they possibly could. Emerson then called the Duke farm, but the phone rang and rang. He had no clue what was going on. Strangely enough, he left a message with the operator, finding it a little odd that the town was small enough that the operator could relay it along. Definitely not like Boston. And, he caught the first flight to Atlanta.

The longer the flight took, the more irate he became. At his sister for putting herself in danger. At his parents for letting her go, although she was well beyond the age of making her own decisions. And at himself for not putting a stop to this nonsense. There was no way she could marry so far beneath her. She was a Winchester as well with Callahan blood flowing through her veins. Two wealthy, powerful families. That had to mean something to her. Didn't it? All their lives, they were raised to be the leading men and women in society like their ancestors before them. Rebecca always seemed happy enough with her life, never once bucking the system. Until now. What made her do that? Was it a conscious decision or one she didn't realize she had made?

As the plane landed, Emerson was surprised to realize he really didn't know his sister at all.

* * *

Peggy Sue, the night operator, didn't have the heart to tell young Dr. Winchester what had transpired on the lonely little bridge outside of Hazzard. Everyone knew, even at this time of night. Instead, she phoned the hospital and gave Enos the message as instructed.

Enos wasn't about to bother Luke. They watched him from the hallway through the surveillance window into Rebecca's room. Although he appeared to be holding up on the outside, Enos knew that wouldn't last long. Luke wouldn't leave her anyway.

Enos couldn't even imagine what Luke was going though, and hoped he would never have to find out.

* * *

Emerson was surprised to be met by a Hazzard deputy in Atlanta. Although Emerson didn't even know the man Rebecca talked so highly of, he didn't like the grave look on his face.

Enos told Emerson everything. He didn't want there to be any surprises when he saw his sister at the hospital.

Emerson's irritation turned to fury as the deputy talked in that slow, Southern drawl that made him want to scream. But, he didn't say a word, having years of experience hiding his frustration.

Enos respected his passenger's silence as they sped towards the hospital.

* * *

Luke hadn't slept in 48 hours. He could hardly keep his eyes opened, the regular hiss of her respirator almost putting him to sleep more than once. Daisy had coaxed him back to the waiting room to take a nap. Reluctantly, Luke complied.

Bo offered to sit with her, and Luke made him swear on everything that was holy that he would wake him if there was any type of change at all. Bo agreed and settled in. He prayed as he kept vigil, prayed Rebecca would make it through. And if she didn't, he prayed his cousin could handle it.

* * *

Emerson didn't thank the deputy for the ride. He jumped from the car as soon as it halted and stalked up the steps into the hospital. He easily found his way to the ICU, dismissing anyone who got in his way with an angry glare.

Daisy and Uncle Jesse saw him stomp down the hallway past them.

"Do you think we should wake Luke?" Daisy whispered. They had never met him, but the family resemblance was unmistakable.

Uncle Jesse thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Give the boy time to take it all in."

Emerson demanded to see the doctor first. He wanted to hear for himself from a fellow physician what was going on. The duty nurses promptly scurried away, fetching the doctor as soon as possible.

He listened as the surgeon spoke of 'resuscitation' and 'hemorrhage' and 'brain damage.' He even managed to ask a few coherent questions of his own, doctor-to-doctor. The always-present clinical side of his brain didn't like what it heard.

And the ever-rising emotional side of him wanted someone to blame.

He didn't notice Bo sitting by her bedside, so intent was he on Rebecca. Bo wisely got up and near the door, giving her brother space. But, he would not leave. He promised Luke he would stay and keep an eye on her and intended to do just that.

Emerson didn't even recognize her. He had to pick up her chart and read her name to convince himself this pitiful, lifeless shell was his beloved sister. He didn't touch her. He couldn't. If he did, his emotions would get the best of him.

Desperate, Emerson studied the chart, his hands shaking as he flipped through the pages.

He didn't like what he saw. He knew what these numbers meant. He saw the hospital was doing all they could. They were giving her the correct medication and attention, just as he would to any patient back in Boston.

But, this wasn't any patient. This was his sister.

With a growl of impatience, he slammed the chart down. Bo jumped at the noise, but kept quiet as her brother hurried from the room.

Emerson had seen them standing in the hallway when he stalked by earlier, the pretty little brunette and the older, grizzled man. He knew who they were. But, they were not who he was looking for.

He shoved past them into the waiting room.


	31. Chapter 31

FYI - For those of you who haven't read my MASH fanfic, I need to tell you a little something before you read this chapter. (Don't mean to ruin it for you, Dixie Davenport! But, you know how the MASH fic ends at this point, don't you?) Colonel Flagg on MASH was the crazy government CIA (CID? CIC?) agent who would show up every so often with his paranoid self. Naturally, the gang usually got the best of him. However, towards the end of my fic, as retaliation for the embarrassment, Flagg and Frank Burns (a.k.a. Ferret Face) kidnap Jessie, Margaret and Erin Hunicutt for revenge. Everyone lives. Flagg goes to prison. Oh yeah, and if you don't know who Colonel Sherman T. Potter is, he was the commanding officer at the 4077th in seasons 4-11. That's enough explanation. Enjoy!

* * *

Luke had slept for only a couple of hours at most, and when someone slammed into the quiet room, he was immediately on alert.

He almost didn't recognize Rebecca's older brother. Luke had only known him to be quiet and reserved, not the wild-eyed, frantic man who was stalking towards him.

The first punch threw Luke off guard. For a man who spent his entire life avoiding physical activity, Emerson had a good left hook.

"It's your fault, you bastard! You did this to her!" Emerson was beyond consoling, Luke could see. He charged at him again.

Rebecca's brother or no, Luke didn't let him get in a second shot. Luke tackled him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him violently against the wall. He tasted blood where Emerson had busted his already bruised-face.

"This won't do her any good, boys." Uncle Jesse's calm voice barely registered in Luke's mind at first. Emerson looked at him with such hatred, it surprised him.

Uncle Jesse put a hand on his shoulder. "He's just upset, Luke. You would be the same way if it were Daisy, you know."

Reluctantly, Luke let Emerson go, retreating a couple of steps.

Barely hanging onto his cool, Emerson adjusted his shirt with shaking hands. He refused to break down in front of these hayseeds.

"Now, everyone just calm down for a minute," Uncle Jesse could see Emerson was at the breaking point.

"Her blood's on your hands," Emerson growled.

Luke rubbed his face, the bruises from his fight with Thomas making him flinch. "Don't you think I haven't thought of that? Don't you think I don't regret ever getting involved in that man's life?"

Luke's admission shocked Emerson. He wasn't expecting him to agree with him. Once again, his predictable life, complete with predictable people with predictable answers, was coming unglued.

"She's dying." Emerson blurted out the words without thinking, the numbers on her chart blurring together to form one final truth. The look on Luke's face was heartbreaking, even to him.

Luke brushed past him and Uncle Jesse without another word.

Sympathy wasn't his strong suite, but for the first time, Emerson wondered what exactly Luke was going through.

* * *

Luke had resumed his vigil next to her bed, Emerson's words ringing in his ears. Her temperature was rising at a rapid rate, the damage to her system more than her body could take. It was heartrending to know she was fighting for her life, the pitying looks on the nurses' faces almost more than _he_ could take. He absently stroked her sweat-soaked hair away from her cheek, trying desperately to hold onto her.

When Emerson hesitantly walked in the room, Luke ignored him. He had brought another chair and sat it on the other side of her bed. They sat in silence as the monitors beeped and hummed, an unspoken truce called between them.

"When we were children, she was always the brave one," Emerson began in a hesitant voice. When Luke looked up at him, he was surprised to see tears falling down her brother's face.

Emerson wiped at them angrily, wishing he wouldn't have to be so weak in front of Luke. "I stuttered when I was agitated, and the other children would tease me. Although she was two years younger and smaller than me, she stood up to those bullies like a prize-winning champ." He chuckled a little at the memory. "She made me swear I would not tell Mom and Dad she had gotten into a fight. But, they found out anyway. I always thought . . ." He stopped for a moment to collect himself. "She was always there for me, you know? But lately, I cannot think of one time - one damn time! - that I was there for her. I was too wrapped up in being Charles Emerson Winchester the Fourth to realize that maybe, just maybe, she needed me. Selfish, that's all I am. Selfish and unfeeling."

Luke didn't know what to say. The last thing he thought Emerson would do would be to confess some deep dark fear as that. "She never said that about you."

"She wouldn't. But, maybe she thought it at some point. I couldn't . . . I couldn't stand it if she . . . look Luke, I'm sorry. I wanted someone to blame, and you were the easiest target. I really . . . you did the best you could . . ." Emerson wasn't good at apologies.

Luke knew what her brother was trying to say. In silence, they both watched, helpless, as she fought for her life.

* * *

When her parents, Hannah and Reese arrived, Luke left the room for the second time. He felt like an intruder in a private scene. Daisy had taken Uncle Jesse home, but Bo, Cooter and Enos remained.

Luke joined them in the adjoining waiting room.

"Her parents here?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Luke practically croaked. "They're in there now."

Enos asked what they had all be wondering. "What's the doctor said?"

Luke leaned back in the chair. He was bone-tired, but knew he couldn't sleep. Each time he would find himself drifting off, he would be jolted back to wakefulness by the sight of her crumpling to the side of the road, the echoing of a gun firing in his mind.

"About the same. Maybe worse."

He felt like he was walking through a fog, answering their questions like a robot. _No, they couldn't do anything for him. But, thanks for staying. They didn't have to stick around, but it was nice of them to be there._

They left him alone after awhile. He barely recognized their absence as he sat with his elbows on his knees, absently rubbing his hands through his hair.

When the door opened again, Luke figured it was Bo. He was a little surprised to find the elder Dr. Winchester settle across from him in a chair.

"You've had a rough past several days," Charles began.

"It can't be as bad as what you're going through," Luke answered softly. _Because of him, they could lose a daughter . . ._

"We didn't know about . . . about this," Charles gestured about the room, "until Deputy Strate picked us up at the airport." Enos had filled in the details once again, just as he had done with Emerson.

Charles had been furious at first, angry that something from Luke's past would hurt his little girl.

But, he had been in Luke's shoes. A long time ago.

He understood.

"Although you do not have children of your own and cannot fathom the . . . the loss of one, I can emphasize with what you're going through."

Charles told him about Flagg, about his past coming back to haunt him with almost disastrous results.

Luke was floored. "Rebecca's never mentioned that."

Charles shrugged. "We've never told them. We thought it unnecessary for them to know, protecting them perhaps from what could happen due to choices all of us make."

"Does it ever bother you that Flagg is still out there in prison somewhere?"

Charles took a deep breath. "Flagg is dead."

Luke stared at him.

"I couldn't have him coming back and terrorizing my family."

In his shoes, Luke might have made the same decision. "Does your wife know?"

"Jessamyn was not a part of that decision. It is mine and mine alone to answer for when the time comes. But, I haven't lost any sleep over it. He deserved what he got."

After their last conversation, Luke never really expected to have Rebecca's father treat him so candidly. "Why are you telling me this?"

Charles leaned in closer and spoke in a kind voice despite his own pain for his injured daughter. "None of this is your fault, Luke. Our lives take a path at times that none of us can help. However this turns out, remember she loves you, and you love her. It's the only thing that will sustain you at times, but it's all you have.

Rebecca's father was more human than he thought.

* * *

_The water was just the right temperature. Rebecca could feel it rushing around her ankles, then flow back to sea, only to whoosh back to tickle her feet. She wiggled her toes in the sand, enjoying the cool feel of it. Little shells dotted the beach, and she reached down to pick one up, marveling at its perfect shape. Seagulls swooped down around the sand and into the water, pulling out little fish and gulping them down. A dolphin jumped a few hundred yards away from shore, the sunlight glistening on its leather-like skin before it flopped back into the ocean, the spray making a rainbow in the sky._

_She felt light and free, so unlike anything she had ever felt before. And everything around her almost had an unearthly glow to it, almost as if she wasn't even of this world anymore. That thought didn't bother her, either. Strange._

_Rebecca took in her surroundings, recognizing the place almost instantly. Normally, the Texas coast was teeming with sunbathers this time of year, but it was strangely empty. She could hear voices very far off, the same voices she had heard off and on since she had arrived. She didn't know how long she was here. Time no longer had any meaning._

_The little cottage sat back from the water, almost obscured from view by beach shrubs. In the distance was a pier, empty. Her Pap Pap's pier._

_It didn't really surprise her that she was here, one of the places she was most happy. Her grandfather owned a small piece of the coast of Texas. Not once did he try to make it as grand and impressive as his beloved home, but left it as quaint as it was the day it was built. She used to spend weekends out here, picking up sea shells and wrangling salt water fish up to the pier, the sound of her laughter echoing off the gulf waters._

_But, was she really physically here, or was this just a figment of her imagination?_

_Whatever it was, it didn't stop her from enjoying it. The pier stretched before her, the boards warm from basking in the sun. She slowly made her way to the end and sat, her feet dangling above the water, rubbing her hand across the worn planks lovingly. The dolphins were continuing their play, and she watched them as they jumped and chattered at each other._

_The pier shifted a bit as someone else set foot on it. She could hear the clomp clomp of boots walking towards her. The smell of his cigars reached her first._

_"Hey, there, Champ. It's a little late for fishing, don't you think?"_

_"It's never too late for fishing, Pap Pap!" It was an old game they played. She was surprised how easily she fell back into it._

_And it didn't even cross her mind that her grandfather had been dead for years._

_He handed her a rod, and after baiting her hook, she tossed the line expertly out into the waves just like she had a hundred times before. With a groan, he settled beside her and tossed his own line into the water._

_They sat in companionable silence as the waves broke gently out in the Gulf. She swore she could hear the voices, the same voices she had heard off and on since she came to this strange place, but she easily dismissed them._

_Rebecca flicked her wrist and pulled the line back in, then tossed it back out. "Pap Pap?"_

_"Yes, Champ?"_

_"Is this heaven?"_

_Rebecca fully expected it to be. She wriggled her shoulders. The pain of the bullets piercing deep in her body were all but forgotten. She even looked down at her clothes, but they were crisp and clean as if they had come from the laundry. No blood._

_Her grandfather chuckled. "No, Rebecca. This isn't heaven."_

_"Oh." She sat for a minute, trying to figure it out. "Well, am I dead? I mean, because you are . . ."_

_He pulled his line from the water and set his rod aside. Reaching in his front pocket, he pulled out a fresh cigar and lit it, the smell tickling Rebecca's nose. _

_"No, you're not dead. That's what we need to talk about."_

_Rebecca removed her line from the water as well, sensing what he had to say was important. She looked around at the blue sky and even bluer waters. "Well, if this isn't heaven, I know it isn't hell!"_

_Her grandfather's laughter boomed across the water, and she had to laugh along with him, enjoying for a brief moment what she thought she'd lost so long ago._

* * *

The beeps indicated her heart beat were getting further and further apart. Luke didn't have to be any kind of doctor to know that she was drifting away. Her fever had gotten out of control, the infection eating into her body.

He sat in the chair next to her bed as nurses and family came in and out. Her mother was never far, most of the time sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. Her father was sometimes with her. And Emerson. Despite his earlier apologies and explanations for his behavior, Luke knew her brother still blamed him.

Hell, Luke blamed himself. But, playing the blame game would do nothing to bring her back.

Luke hadn't even thought about food or sleep or anything since Rebecca was admitted . . . what was it . . . three days ago? He was sure he ate, but he couldn't tell you what it was. He slept, usually sitting in this exact same chair, but his consciousness was always aware of what was going on about him in this room, so scared she would leave this world without him knowing it.

That's what it had come down to. Her death. Thoughts of her recovery were in the distant past. He knew how this would more than likely play out.

He felt so helpless. There wasn't anything he could do. Actually, there wasn't anything the hospital staff could do, just hook her up to machines and monitors and watch her drift away.

Luke had talked to her at first, hoping somehow, someway she could hear him. But, he had all but given up hope. Hadn't the doctors said the same thing? If she hadn't come out of it by now, then there was a chance she never will. Especially with the infection.

He could feel his eyes getting heavy, but he fought it, focusing instead on the heart rate monitor glowing at the head of the bed. Her chest rose and fell, but not of its own accord. The breathing machine she was hooked up to hissed with each artificial breath it made her take.

He had been angry, at himself and at Thomas. But, Thomas was dead. And it looked like he had succeeded in his revenge, by taking away who he loved the most. All the years they wouldn't have together or the children they wouldn't make overwhelmed him. He clenched and unclenched his fists automatically, trying to control his anger. But, when the anger left, exhaustion kicked in.

His eyes felt fuzzy, and before he realized it, his chin had fallen to his chest, and he was asleep.

_Everything was blurry, almost as if a light fog was floating about. However, the crashing of the ocean was unmistakable, the smell of salt in the air. He walked through the fog, but it seemed that he could only hear the water and smell it, not find it._

_But, he couldn't mistake her laughter._

_A long pier stretching into oblivion came into focus. At the end, Rebecca and an older man sat, two fishing poles sitting beside them. _

_He tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear him. No matter how loud he cried out, she never once looked his way._

_"It's her decision to make, Lucas," a gravely voice next to him almost made him jump. He looked over at young man wearing the unmistakable Army Calvary uniform from WWI, a riding crop held familiarly in his hands._

_"Who are you?" _

_"Let's just say I'm an old family friend." He motioned out towards the sound of the ocean. "She takes after her mother, you know. Thank God because her father could be such a bullheaded skunk."_

_Luke wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He shrugged the man off and continued walking towards the pier, calling out Rebecca's name._

_"She can't hear you, son. Actually, it's quite amazing you can even see as much of it as you can, really. It doesn't usually work that way."_

_Luke turned and stared at the man, noticing his name and rank. The name Potter seemed to trigger something in his memory. "You're . . . not alive."_

_Col. Potter chuckled. "Nope. Deader than a doornail. Let me tell you, I don't know why people make such a fuss over dying. I can ride horses all day long, and not feel a thing in my old bones. Of course, I lived a long, full life." He motioned towards the pier. "Rebecca hasn't. But, it's still her choice to make."_

_Luke rubbed his eyes, convinced he was hallucinating._


	32. Chapter 32

Fair warning - including this chapter, there's only two left - tonygirl

* * *

"_You were actually supposed to die on the side of that road. Luke was supposed to die, too, at the hands of Thomas."_

_Rebecca looked out across the long expanse of water, water she knew would be warm against her skin. Discussing her own death was supposed to make her sad, but all emotions had been dulled, everything that was important on earth brushed aside at this new place she found herself._

_"It was your time, as well as Luke's. But, you fought it. Your love for that boy kept your spirit hanging around long enough to do what you did. You saved him. Now, you get a choice."_

_Rebecca looked over at her grandfather. He looked just as she remembered him, the weathered hands, the mustache sprinkled with grey. "What's my choice?"_

_"Well, you can stay here. Or, you can go back."_

_She narrowed her eyes at her grandfather. "There's no catch?"_

_Her grandfather laughed. "You get that mistrust from your father, child! No, there's no catch." He motioned with his hand. "Not too many people ever get this close to their reward and turn back. But, it's your choice."_

_This place was so lovely, so inviting. Her grandfather was here, and she expected other friends and family to be waiting on her. It was her time. She was expected._

_But, what about her parents and Hannah and Emerson and Reese? All of them had been at her side at one point in time, speaking softly to her. Her father's tears touched her the most. Her father never cried, at least not in front of them._

_What about Luke? He was alive. That was what she wanted, what she prayed for strength to accomplish as she drug herself across the ground, filling her wounds with debris that would eventually kill her. She got what she asked for._

_He had been there the entire time, she knew. She could sense his presence, hearing his voice steadily telling her to come back to them. To come back to him. _

_She looked down into the water, so clear she could see schools of fish swimming along at the bottom. She looked at her grandfather. "Can I go swimming? Just once."_

_He reached out and kissed her forehead, realizing she had made her decision. "Sure, Champ, sure." He rose, collecting their fishing gear._

_"Pap Pap?"_

_"Yes, Rebecca?"_

_"You're not mad at me?" _

_"Your grandmother said if that boy were waiting on her to go back, she'd go back, too."_

_Before Rebecca could open her mouth to ask about the grandmother she never knew, the mother her own mother barely remembered, he was gone._

_Shrugging, she turned around and dove from the edge of the pier._

* * *

Luke awoke with a start. Nothing in the room had changed. The monitors were still glowing, all the machines hissing and wheezing.

He rubbed his itching eyes, trying to remember what had startled him out of his dream.

Was it really a dream? It sure seemed real.

What was it Potter had said? It was her choice to make?

He saw her dive from the pier. Couldn't stop her from choosing a path.

For some reason, Luke felt it in his bones that she had already made her decision.

They were discussing taking her off the respirators. The doctors hesitantly brought it up first, but when Rebecca's mother absolutely denied the request, they backed off. But, it was in the back of everyone's mind. Her fever raged, nothing bringing it down. She did not respond to any of them. If she's only being kept alive by the machines, what good would it do to keep her on them?

* * *

Charles and Emerson knew the drill. The family always protested at first. But, the doctors have to bring it up, introducing the idea as a possible option. It got them thinking about it.

Her mother absolutely refused to acknowledge that her baby wouldn't get better. Aside from Luke, she stayed by her side the most.

Charles even discussed it with Luke, comforted to know the young man was just as uncertain about what to do in this situation as the rest of him. He also was holding up well. Maybe a little too well. Charles hadn't once to see the man shed a single tear. Always suspicious of emotions in general, he still entertained the notion that perhaps this man was not as in love with his daughter as he claimed. Granted, he did stay by her side day after day. But, how could he sit there and watch his wife-to-be fade away into oblivion?

None of them, not even Luke's family, quite understood what Luke was going through.

* * *

Luke had moved to the lone window in the room, watching the night fade. The sun would be rising soon. Today was the day. If she didn't show any improvement, the respirators would be removed. They were told she could continue breathing on her own, but none of the doctors wanted to entertain the notion. More than likely, her heart would cease to beat, and she would drift away quietly as they watched from her bedside.

He leaned his forehead against the cool glass as the sun peaked over the horizon. He didn't glance in her direction. He knew what it looked like. His soul had already memorized the sight of her body practically buried in machinery and tubes. As long as he lived, he would never forget it.

He had never given much thought to the future, at least until she had come along. He had been content where he was, with his family on their farm, spending time with friends. He had seen enough during his time in Vietnam to know that each day was a blessing and should be treated as such.

Then, he met Rebecca. Suddenly, the existence he had been happy with seemed unsatisfying. To have finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with surprised him more than anyone, but it happened. The idea of marrying and raising a family with her was the only thing he wanted to do.

Now, even that option was taken away from him. Once the doctors flipped the switch, it would more than likely be all over.

Luke didn't think he could return to the way things were. Although he loved his family greatly, they could not fill the void inside of him that Rebecca's death would leave.

_Her death . . ._

He had fought his emotions for so long, he was a little afraid of his own self. He had convinced himself that tears would do little good, but maybe he was wrong. If anything, they might release him, if only for a bit, from the total desolation he felt.

By now, the sun had risen, shining brightly on a brand new day that Luke could have lived the rest of his days without seeing.

With one last glance at the sun, Luke returned to her side. He was so, so tired. He leaned back in the chair and studied the ceiling tiles, hoping perhaps he could sleep for a few minutes.

For once in his life, he had no idea what his future held.

* * *

Rebecca clung to the feel of the water as she glided through the waves. It was warm, salty, clean. Despite her love for those who had sat by her side, she wondered if she had made the right decision to return to the physical pain she knew would be waiting for her.

It started as a dull, distant throbbing. Her head, her chest, even her toes hurt. She tried to move, to stretch muscles that were stiff with disuse, but her entire body felt weighted down.

She tried to take a deep breath, but found something kept her from doing so. For one terrifying moment, she thought she was still at the mercy of Thomas, a gag stuffed deep down her throat to keep her quiet.

She opened her eyes in a panic and blinked a couple of times. This room was not familiar. It was not the stuffy closet at Thomas's hideout, either.

But then again, maybe it was familiar. The sounds of the machines. She had heard them, confusing them with the ebb and flow of the ocean.

She wriggled again, trying once more to breathe as deeply as she wanted.

* * *

Alarms went off all around. Luke staggered to his feet, instantly alert. It had been so quiet for so long, the beeping and whistling was unsettling.

At first, Luke thought she was gone. They didn't need to make the decision for her. She had chosen herself.

But at second glance, as the room filled with hospital staff, Luke realized he was mistaken.

Before he was ushered from the room, he would have sworn she looked straight at him.

Or was his imagination playing tricks on him again?

* * *

"OK, now, Rebecca. How many people do you see in this room?" the doctor asked patiently.

Rebecca's eyes traveled around her bed. There were her parents, brothers and sister, smiling hopefully. Then, there was a nurse and the doctor. And Luke, standing next to the window, out of the little circle formed by her family.

Rebecca dutifully wrote out the '7' on the paper handed to her. The doctor beamed triumphantly, almost as if he had healed her on his own.

"Very good, Rebecca. Now, do you know what year it is?"

That one was easy. She wrote "1983" in a shaky hand.

"Do you know where you are?"

'Hospital. Where?'

He was glad to know she was at least curious about her surroundings. Before they took her off the oxygen, he wanted to make sure she had at least some ability to breath on her own. Checking for any brain damage helped.

"You're in Capital City, Rebecca. Do you know why you're here?"

That was a hard one. She remembered bits and pieces, mostly about the time he held her captive. She remembered it being night, and she remembered an explosion. And that was it.

'Thomas,' she wrote a little uncertainly.

The doctor patted her hand. He could tell she was struggling a bit. "That's OK if you don't remember. That's not all that uncommon. It may all come back to you later, or you may never remember."

Rebecca blinked in reply. She was so tired, the affects of her wounds and the infection leaving her completely drained.

The doctor could tell her energy was flagging. "Before we go, I want you to write down the names of everyone in the room that you recognize."

Rebecca squirmed a bit and started to write. 'Mom, Dad, Reese, Hannah. Emerson.' She stopped when she looked at the nurse and doctor. She honestly didn't know their names. Their voices were more familiar to her than their faces. But, he only said to write down the names she knew.

'Luke'

It would have been extremely cruel, but for a moment, Luke thought fate had dealt him another blow, and she would not know who he was. He had to brace himself against the windowsill in relief when she wrote his name.

The doctor studied her chart some more. "I think she's ready to come off the respirator. Nurse, please help me here."

The coughing hurt her more than the removal of the machine from her throat, the pain in her chest flaring with each deep breath. They offered her some water, but she could only sip a little through the straw. After checking her vital signs once again, the doctor and nurse retreated, giving her time with her family.

Her mother was the first by her side.

"Oh, my baby!" she kept saying over and over again as she cried, gripping Rebecca's hand and stroking her face.

"Mom," Rebecca croaked. She reached out for her father, and he took her other hand. "Dad," she managed in a little stronger voice.

"You had us worried," Charles managed, not caring who saw the tears trickling down his face.

Reese, Hannah and Emerson were next, Hannah by far the most emotional one of the bunch. Rebecca reached out to touch all of them on the hand, on the arm, the only way she knew how to thank them.

"I knew you were all here," she whispered hoarsely before she fell asleep, exhausted. "I wanted to stay, but you made me come back. From the pier."

They looked at each other, confused, not knowing what to say.

But, Luke knew. His dream wasn't a dream after all.

"What on earth do you think she's talking about?" Charles asked no one in particular as he watched her sleep, a deep, restful sleep. He had been downright obsessive about death in the past, and his curiosity was once again aroused.

Luke knew. But, he didn't say a word, not knowing how to explain what he had seen in what he thought was just a dream.

* * *

He didn't get to talk to her before the exhaustion kicked in. But, that was fine. She would wake again, and he would be right here. Although she was out of immediate danger, Luke couldn't fathom leaving her at this point. So, he settled in for another wait, this one not as gloomy as the previous watch.

They moved her out of ICU, another good sign. She slept through the entire move.

The visitors returned, each one whispering happily how they knew she would be OK and how relieved they all must be. But, she still slept, even as nurses came and went, running tests and taking blood.

Still, Luke stayed, even after most of her family retreated to a local hotel to get some rest. He wasn't leaving until he could talk to her. No matter how long he had to wait.

* * *

When she awoke again, it was dark. She felt better, wondering how long she had been asleep. She looked about. Her room was different. And, she was not alone.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said gruffly.

Rebecca turned towards the sound of his voice, the small fluorescent light over her bed casting a soft glow on his face.

"Luke." She searched for his hand, and he linked his fingers with hers, noting their warmth. He leaned in closer, her whiskey-colored eyes watching him as he softly ran his finger along her jaw line. Her bruises she had garnered at the hands of Thomas had faded to a dull yellow. Bruises he should have been able to prevent.

He put her hand against his lips, shutting his eyes tightly. Everything he had wanted to say to her when she awoke faded from his mind. The apologies. The declarations of love. The dream of hers he had witnessed.

And, he did something he should have done a long time ago.

He wept.

He buried his face in her side and sobbed quietly, cried like he never had before or ever would again.

Rebecca let him cry, running her fingers through his hair. It was all she had the strength to do.


	33. Chapter 33

When she finally got up enough strength to ask, she was told what transpired that night.

And still, she remembered none of it. Bits and pieces would haunt her dreams, but for the most part, she never recalled those events.

She wouldn't let Thomas's hatred and anger consume her. Even though he was dead, she felt if she gave into it, he would still win. So, she threw herself into recuperation. And wedding plans. She refused to move the date, confident that she would be just fine for the event.

Luke wished he had her ability to put that terrible night in the past. Long after she was released from the hospital, returning to her little cottage under the care of her mother, he had a difficult time. Part of him was still afraid she would be whisked away once again by unseen dangers. Sleep didn't come easy, and when it did, it was a jumbled mess of recurring dreams from Vietnam mixed with nightmarish images from that night on the bridge. He fought imagined foes in his dreams, and more often than not, Bo would have to wake him from a full-fledged panic.

Each night, after chores were finished and if no other Hazzard-style problems had arisen, he would stop by to see her. On the warmer nights, they would sit on the front porch, Rebecca snuggled against his side. It helped him escape, if only for a little while. Although she was gaining strength much faster than the doctors could hope, she still seemed so frail, tiring easily. Those thoughts would always bring the reality he lived with crashing back home.

He shied away from staying with her after her mother went home. He was afraid he'd hurt her when the nightmares started as he fought an imaginary foe in his sleep, nightmares he never once told her about. He didn't want her to know how much he worried, wondering what else from his past might rear its ugly head in his direction.

But, Rebecca was nobody's fool.

She returned to work, happy to get away from the confining walls of her house. Luke wasn't thrilled with the idea, still convinced she didn't have her strength back. But, he had to hear through the grapevine that she had resumed giving riding lessons at Mrs. Hudson's.

He and Bo had come to town to pick up some equipment for Uncle Jesse when they found out about it, a mother of one of her little clients mentioning it in passing. Luke was silent on the way home, just as quiet when they unloaded the boxes from the back of the truck.

Bo lugged the last box to the barn and wiped his forehead with his shirt. Autumn evenings had a tendency to be more than a little warm in Georgia. He knew his cousin was angry by the way he kept clenching his jaw, and he guessed it to be about the riding lessons. "You're goin' over there, aren't you?"

"Damn straight," Luke mumbled.

* * *

He arrived at her house at dark. All the lights were blazing in the house, and he fleetingly wondered if she was still worried about being alone.

He found her in the kitchen at the table writing thank you notes.

Luke really wanted to approach the subject in a better way, but he couldn't help himself. "Why didn't you tell me about the lessons?"

Rebecca gingerly laid her pen down, her original smile of greeting fading. She knew it would come to this. "I knew what you would say."

"What's that?" Luke couldn't help but be defensive.

"That I wasn't well enough, strong enough or even needed to start them again." Rebecca counted the reasons on her fingers.

"But . . . all of those reasons are true!"

Rebecca stood. "No, they are not, Luke! If you spent any length of time with me lately, you would know that!"

"I spend plenty of time with you!"

Rebecca crossed her arms in defense. "Yes, you do. We talk about our day and wedding plans and our families, but we don't talk about what we really need to talk about. Thomas. Kidnapping. Why you are acting the way you are."

_Women. They always wanted to talk_.

"Why does it matter now? It's over!"

Rebecca opened her mouth to argue, but shut it just as quickly. Old news. No use in getting all riled up about it now. "Fine. We won't talk about it. It's over, and dwelling on it won't change what happened."

He looked so relieved, she almost laughed.

"But, stop acting like an ass, or I'll _make_ you spill it all!"

"That might be a little difficult, seeing that I was born this way and all," he drawled.

She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but return it.

Later, as he held her as she slept, he couldn't but think maybe she was right. Dwelling on it wouldn't change the fact that what's done is done. The scars will always be there.

What hurt the most was as much as he wanted to protect her, it still wasn't enough.

A blow to his manhood, that's for sure.

The wedding was a glorified distraction. But, the more he thought about it, the more he dreaded it. Not for the fact that he was marrying Rebecca. It just wasn't who he _was_. The tuxes and bows and frilly things were enough to make him want to run straight to the next county.

But, then he had an idea.

He couldn't believe she agreed so wholeheartedly. Apparently, she was just as burned out on the idea of a wedding as he was.

Even after he pointed out her mother would be sorely disappointed, all Rebecca could say was, "she always has Hannah."

He couldn't argue with her there.

When she mentioned _his_ family, he just shrugged. Sure, they'd be disappointed, but they only wanted what was best for him.

Plus, it wasn't like they wouldn't throw them one heckuva party when they returned, anyway.

All that mattered was they still had each other. And they would, for as long as they both shall live.

Like two children, they had snuck away from Hazzard one evening, telling everyone it was just a trip to Atlanta for the weekend.

Instead, they drove to Tennessee. The mountains were full of little chapels, and they drove her little car to the first one they came to, the foliage all around the most magnificent shades of orange, red and yellow they had ever seen.

Witnesses and licenses were provided. All they provided were the rings and a love that could withstand whatever life may throw at it.

In street clothes with her dog laying at their feet – clearly uninterested in the proceedings – Rebecca Winchester became Mrs. Rebecca Duke. As they walked back out into the crisp autumn afternoon, hand-in-hand, she couldn't think of a better way to do it.

Because – in the end – they were just as married as if they had a huge wedding with all the trimmings. And, in the end, her family's money or his past or any other thing someone could try to tear them apart did not break the bond they shared.

There might be life, and there might be death, but in the end, there was love. And that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

All together now . . . . aaawwwwww! Sappy stuff, huh? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for everyone who tuned in (even if you didn't review! Love ya, anyway!) And, no, I didn't write a wedding. Don't hate me! For some reason, I had a hard time picturing ritzy Boston in Hazzard. And, if you've ever seen Gatlinburg in autumn on a sunny, cool day, you'd agree with me. It's a wonderful place to start a life together!

Now, I'm off to play with 'X-Files' characters. Somehow, I doubt X-Files Fanfic Land will be as nice and kind and wonderful towards my little stories as all of you! Ta-ta!


End file.
